ROMITRI, Historias Cortas de Colección, Tercer Especial
by EscritorasVA
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots sobre Rose y Dimitri, escritos por diversas autoras en español. Especial Navideño.
1. Índice

Un grupo de escritoras de VA en español nos unimos para crear esta colección de historias cortas sobre Rose y Dimitri.

Durante los días 21 al 25 de diciembre estaremos publicando las historias. A continuación encontrarán el nombre de la historia, el autor y el resumen.

Esperamos que disfruten de cada una de ellas, escritas con cariño para todos ustedes.

Este es el tercer y último especial de este año 2017. Si desean leer los anteriores pueden encontrarlos en nuestra biografía, así como el nombre de los autores que han participado.

*Descargo de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes de VA pertenecen a la creadora de este increíble mundo, Richelle Mead.

* * *

Índice

* * *

 **1\. Podemos empezar de nuevo:** El día que él se marchó su corazón fue desgarrado por la mitad. Pensó que nunca volvería a reconstruir todo lo que su ausencia había roto. Le había prometido que volverían a verse, pero los días después de su huida se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, y mientras el tiempo pasaba y su mayor temor se hacia realidad, su recuerdo se convirtió en una compañía a veces anhelada y otras odiada. En las noches de silencio y oscuridad tenía que luchar contra el resentimiento y la traición, pero en cada amanecer seguía esperando abrir los ojos a todo aquello que bajo la presencia de la luna había repudiado.

Quizás un milagro navideño pudiera traer de regreso la confianza y el amor a su vida. Por: _Brenda-I_

 **2\. Un Nuevo Amanecer:** Rose tiene un objetivo en mente y necesita cumplirlo o más bien pedirlo cuanto antes. A veces necesitas un favor extraño, de un completo extraño.

Su voz... Una en específico, la de ese hombre que ha pasado viendo durante días. Ese sería su pase para avanzar cada vez más hacia lo que desea y su salida de aquel pueblo. Lo que ella no se imagina es que ese hombre pondrá la esperanza de nuevo en su corazón y en la de su padre, en una época en la que ya había perdido la emoción de todo. (AH) _Por: Jcastillo_

 **3\. Un 24 de Diciembre muy especial** : Se dice que durante toda la vida conoces a muchas clases de personas, algunas llegan a dejarte una lección, otras se convierten en una bendición y algunos vienen de repente y sin previo aviso pueden revolucionar tu mundo en un segundo.

Para Rose tomar el metro, ir a la oficina y terminar el día con las clases de defensa personal era una rutina básica, sin embargo una mañana como cualquier otra, eso cambio. No conocía a ese hombre, pero había logrado despertar su interés. Quería saber más de él y aunque quiso pensar que solo era curiosidad, en el fondo, sabía que era algo más. Por: _CARLET77_

 **4\. GÉLIDO:** \- Universo Alternativo -

Hace dos meses...

– ¿Realmente crees que es una buena idea?

– Completamente Ibrahim. Ella es buena, pero carece de disciplina y eso es lo que le impide ser excelente.

– No lo sé, hay algo que no termina de convencerme.

– Créeme amigo mío, es lo que Rosemarie necesita y quizás... lo que él necesita también. _Por: IsyRoseBelikova_


	2. Chapter 1: Podemos empezar de nuevo

Resumen: El día que él se marchó su corazón fue desgarrado por la mitad. Pensó que nunca volvería a reconstruir todo lo que su ausencia había roto. Le había prometido que volverían a verse, pero los días después de su huida se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, y mientras el tiempo pasaba y su mayor temor se hacia realidad, su recuerdo se convirtió en una compañía a veces anhelada y otras odiada. En las noches de silencio y oscuridad tenía que luchar contra el resentimiento y la traición, pero en cada amanecer seguía esperando abrir los ojos a todo aquello que bajo la presencia de la luna había repudiado.

Quizás un milagro navideño pudiera traer de regreso la confianza y el amor a su vida.

* * *

 **Podemos empezar de nuevo**

Sentado en el asiento del lado de la ventana del vuelo podía apreciar como las nubes iban desapareciendo paulatinamente mientras el avión descendía. El viaje de regreso a la Corte no había sido demasiado largo, porque apenas habíamos estado en algunas ciudades cercanas como Filadelfia y Pittsburgh, dando vueltas durante algunas semanas. Tasha tenía que resolver unos pocos problemas de negocio con respecto a los gimnasios de artes marciales que había abierto relativamente hace poco en ambas ciudades; dos pequeños espacios de entrenamiento y un gran cumulo de problemas y desvelos.

— Así que he recibido una llamada de Ben Szelsky esta mañana. Trabaja en bienes raíces y me ha comentado sobre un terreno que acaba de entrar al mercado, en los alrededores de Pittsburgh. Si las cosas siguen yendo realmente bien en Filadelfia sería un gran alivio poder transferirnos a Green Tree— expuso con distracción, estudiando algunos folletos de venta de equipamiento para entrenar. Asentí, realmente sin interesarme por nada. En otro momento, si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes entre nosotros, podría haberla ayudado con agrado e interés, pero la imposición de nuestra relación no me había hecho más que sentir disgusto cada vez que hablaba o comentaba con desenfado cualquier trivialidad. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como si, por su culpa, yo no lo hubiera perdido todo. — Quizás podamos volar de regreso después de las fiestas. Pienso que para entonces él tendrá todo resuelto para nosotros. Pero de no ser así, tendremos que empezar a buscar en otras zonas, quizás incluso salir de Pensilvania. Estaba pensando en algún lugar de Portland o Illinois, creo que en Chicago podríamos... ¿Dimitri? ¿Estás oyéndome?

Durante las primeras semanas, el enojo y el desconsuelo de la pérdida me habían hecho actuar de forma impulsiva, reaccionando siempre con furia a cualquier comentario que ella hiciera, incluso el más inocente de ellos. Pero era su guardián, y con el tiempo el dolor y la traición se habían alojado bien en el fondo, permitiéndome recordar aquello. Por meses me había limitado a acatar aquel rol con inquietante pasividad y una inmutable indiferencia, como si ella fuese cualquier otro cargo que se me hubiera asignado al azar. Todavía daría mi vida para protegerla, y cada vez que hablaba me dirigía a ella con cortesía, porque mi deber aún estaba por encima del rencor. Pero en el fondo, donde todos mis sentimientos residían a la espera de su ansiada libertad, todo lo que quería era que una horda de Strigoi nos sorprendiera en uno de nuestros viajes y que ellos, de alguna manera, me libraran de aquella prisión que me había tenido atrapado por meses. Lo único que me mantenía cuerdo en esa vida de locura, era saber que en unas pocas semanas mi "trato" con Tasha estaría acabado, y entonces, podría volver a casa.

— Creo que su juicio para los negocios la guiará por el camino correcto, Lady Ozera— dije con voz práctica, neutral, no saliendo nunca de mi guión. En algún momento pensé que quizás, si intentaba realmente convivir con Tasha y crear un ambiente de pacificidad, las cosas podrían resultar más fáciles para los dos. Eso habría hecho que los meses discurrieran con más prisa, sin duda, y los días podrían haber sido más llevaderos. Pero fingir que no estaba sintiendo lo que sentía no habría, bajo ningún concepto, adormecido mis emociones. En cambio, quizás, me habría resentido mucho más. El dolor sólo se acrecentaba cuando se lo acallaba. Estar siendo civilizado con la persona que había arruinado mi felicidad no era lo que hubiera estado planeando hacer hace nueve meses, luego de aquella fatídica conversación en la cabaña del bosque de la academia, de las palabras que tiraron tierra sobre los planes y la esperanza naciente de aquellas semanas. Pero yo había aprendido que el desaire era lo que más daño causaba a las personas, más a ese tipo como Tasha, que le encantaba absorber la atención y alimentarse de cortejos, aunque fuesen falsos.

— ¿Realmente, Dimitri? ¿Vas a seguir insistiendo en hacer las cosas tan difíciles para ambos? ¿Cuándo entenderás que te hice un gran favor? — preguntó con incredulidad, como si realmente creyera en sus palabras, como si sus ojos permanecieran ciegas ante la agonía a la que me arrojó sin piedad y en la que me había visto ahogarme cada noche de insomnio o pesadillas. — Sé que aquella tarde prometiste que nunca me amarías, que nunca cederías a aquella manía mía a la que llamaste... ¿obsesión? Pero yo espero que con el tiempo puedas abrir los ojos, ver la sinceridad de mis sentimientos, y comprender que todo lo que he hecho fue por ti, por nuestra amistad. Me preocupa ver que sigues tan resignado a sufrir por aquella efímera fantasía tuya, cuando tienes toda una vida de felicidad tendida ante ti, Dimitri.

¿De qué amistad hablaba? ¿Aquella amistad que no había tenido problemas en traicionar cuando vio la oportunidad de encadenarme a ella? ¿Aquella amistad que había jurado que no la detendría de hacer "lo correcto" si yo no me iba con ella? Yo daba por muerta aquella amistad de la que hablaba, si es que en algún momento había existido realmente.

— Pienso que intentar forzar algo que es evidente que no existe, sólo nos causará dolor y le darán a usted unas expectativas que jamás podré cumplir. Pero no debe preocuparse por eso ni por cómo me comporto, porque una vez que se cumpla el plazo establecido yo me habré ido y usted ya podrá seguir su camino.

— Es que no quiero que tomes otro camino, ¿no lo comprendes? Creí que en el tiempo que pasamos juntos habrías abierto los ojos, pero sigues cegado por esa… niña. Insistes en complicar las cosas. Es una pena, Dimka, realmente lo es— susurró, mostrándose herida por mis palabras. — Lo siento tanto, tanto.

No volvimos a intercambiar palabras durante las horas que tardamos en despegar y viajar en auto por carretera directo a la Corte. Antes de tocar los límites de la Corte ya podía ver los imponentes edificios ornamentados altivos entre los arboles de la cordillera de Pocomo. Los portones de hierro, muy similares a los de otras instituciones Moroi del mundo, aparecieron ante nosotros cuando manejaba los últimos metros a la entrada de la ciudadela secreta. Allí, unos pocos guardianes nos recibieron con cortesía natural, y nos abrieron las puertas de regreso al lugar que habría sido mi hogar de no haberse topado Tasha en mis planes.

— Así que hablé con Christian esta mañana. Él y Lissa estarán regresando de su viaje a Europa en unos pocos días. Esperan poder pasar las navidades aquí en la Corte— Estaba tratando de entablar una nueva conversación, que acabaría en palabras frías o discusiones como siempre lo hacían. O estaba tratando de _envenenarme_ nuevamente, como lo hacía de vez en cuando, con respecto a _ella_. Había adquirido un buen conocimiento de sus juegos de pasar tanto tiempo junto a ella los últimos meses: iniciaba una conversación cuyo tema era su sobrino y la novia de éste, e inevitablemente Rose y su situación salían a flote más tarde. Cada vez que ella decía su nombre me miraba calculadoramente, analizando mis emocione, y eventualmente llenaba su nombre y su persona de insultos velados que debía acatar pasivamente si no quería que las cosas se complicaran aún más. No sabía si esta conversación era uno de esos casos. — Christian está consiguiendo un guardián, después de tanta insistencia. Al fin y al cabo es un real, pero ya sabes cómo son respecto a la historia de nuestra familia.

Yo no tenía la esperanza de que ella llegara con Vasilisa y su novio. Tasha había comentado tiempo atrás, fingiendo tener una charla casual que no tenía relevancia para ninguno de los dos, que Rose nunca se había graduado al final. Algunas cosas habían pasado, dijo, y ella fue suspendida. No le conté a Tasha que había hecho mi propia investigación preocupado por el bienestar de Roza, y que descubrí que ella fue transferida a una pequeña y poco reconocida academia en Kansas para que terminara sus estudios y diera sus pruebas. Era todo lo que sabía y era desesperante, pero era mejor que imaginarla sola y a la deriva en algún lugar del mundo humano, sin más que aquella preparación precisa y necesaria para proteger y defenderse, pero inútil para sobrevivir fuera del sistema Moroi. Había intentando investigar más, pero quienes se encargaron de la transferencia de Rose también procuraron ser muy reservados con todo. No conseguí detalles, sólo lo que cualquiera que se propusiera investigar averiguaría. Cuáles eran los motivos de su suspensión en St. Vladimir o la razón por la que le permitieron continuar en Santa Mónica me eran desconocidas, así como su actual ubicación.

Sólo esperaba que ella hubiera acabado en un lugar que la hiciera feliz y con una asignación que no la atormentara, como la mía, porque si yo estaba soportando aquella inamovible condena era sólo porque deseaba que su futuro no se viera destrozado por mi causa.

Dejarla había sido la peor experiencia de mi vida. Jamás olvidaría sus lágrimas, aquella mirada de traición y desesperación, la mañana que le dije que me marchaba para aceptar la oferta de Tasha. Había intentado ser lo más sincero posible, pero no pude decirle las verdaderas razones que me movían a tomar a aquella decisión desgarradora para ambos.

— ¿Fue verdad? Lo que dijiste en a cabaña, lo que sentías, ¿fue real? O sólo lo dijiste para acostarte conmigo. — susurró. Su voz era tan frágil, tan rota, y en su mirada podía ver que realmente tenía esa duda. Sus palabras me sorprendieron. Podía estar alejándome y con eso causándole un montón de dolor, pero no quería que pensara que lo nuestro no había sido sincero, porque había sido y seguía siendo lo más importante de mi existencia. — Sabes qué, no quiero saberlo. No... Prefiero no...

— Te ame. No mentí con respecto a eso, Roza, lo prometo— Creí que aquella verdad la calmaría, pero sólo incrementó sus lágrimas. Quise acercarme a ella y consolarla, pero eso sólo lo haría más difícil para los dos. — Aún te amo, eso no va a dejar de así. Entiendo por qué puedes pensar lo contrario ahora mismo, pero espero que nunca dudes de mi amor por ti. Nunca te habría engañado sólo para estar contigo.

— ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Fue algo que hice?— preguntó después de algún tiempo, y se veía sinceramente preocupada por aquella posibilidad. Negué, pero ella continuó hablando. — Si fue así, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Lo que sea... no volverá a pasar, pero no tienes que irte... Por favor.

Intenté mantenerme neutral, impávido ante sus palabras, pero supe que mi rostro se había mostrado afectado cuando en sus ojos vi iluminar una pequeña e insegura chispa de esperanza. Y hubiera dado todo por retractarme y decirle que me quedaría a su lado, contarle toda la verdad, pero eso nos destruiría a ambos. Y yo no hubiera podido vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que le había quitado todo por lo que había luchado tan duro, sólo porque era un egoísta que no podía aferrarse a la idea de vivir sin ella. — No has hecho nada malo— dije en cambio, dándole la única seguridad que era capaz de proveerle. Mi propia voz se rompió mientras miraba sus ojos. No me preocupaba, pues no pretendía fingir que la despedida era fácil para mí. — Mírame, te lo prometo, tú no has hecho nada malo. Todo ha sido perfecto, tú has sido perfecta. No olvides eso, por favor, no cargues esto sobre ti.

— ¿Por qué me dejas, entonces?— susurró otra vez, y la confusión y el temor de su mirada me hicieron titubear una vez más. — Si no quieres irte... Todo estaba bien ayer, no tiene ningún sentido.

— Yo sé que no. Hago esto por nosotros. No quiero destruir tu futuro, Roza. Eres tan joven y... no soportaría que lo perdieras todo por mi causa. No lo ves ahora, pero si alguien nos descubre eso pasará, y si pasa no quiero que nuestra relación se llene de resentimiento— Ella siguió mirándome, pero ya no podía interpretar su expresión. — No pretendo que me esperes ni nada de eso, nunca te pediría algo así. Si una vez que te gradúes tú... si entonces tu aún me amas, si puedes perdonarme por lo que voy a hacer, entonces tienes que saber que yo te amo y que nunca voy a dejar de amarte.

Esa vez se fue del gimnasio con la mirada esquiva la cual sabía que estaba empapada por las lágrimas que yo mismo había puesto en sus ojos, los hombros caídos en derrota, y su espíritu destrozado por mis propias manos. Pero no fue la última vez que la vi. Varios horas más tarde ella había estado allí, incondicional como siempre, para despedirme y desearme lo mejor en ese viaje destino a una vida sin ella.

— Tal vez deba aprovechar esta visita de los chicos para tener una charla con mi sobrino acerca de su futuro— comentó Tasha mientras atravesábamos los pasillos de la Corte, hacia la residencia en la que nos instalaríamos temporalmente, hasta que tuviéramos que volver a viajar. Sus palabras me arrancaron violentamente de los recuerdos, y ella pudo ver el cambio en mi exterior, porque suspiró pesadamente. — De acuerdo. Ahora mismo tengo que hacer unas llamadas y encargarme de unas cuestiones relacionadas al gimnasio. ¿Qué te parece si vas por ahí a despejar tu mente? ¿O a descansar? ¿Bien?

— Si ya no me necesita, creo que preferiría dar un paseo— acepté cortésmente, retirándome antes de que pudiera decir algo más. A mis espaldas oí el sonido de la puerta de la residencia de Tasha cerrarse, y supe que me había librado de ella. Al menos por un tiempo.

 **xXxXx**

Había estado tratando de averiguar la forma correcta de juntar las piezas de aquel mobiliario fundamental cuando sentí el golpe tímido en la puerta de la vivienda.

Habíamos llegado la noche anterior, cargando con nosotros las cajas de la mudanza, pero estábamos todos tan agotados y con ganas de dejar atrás un día tan fatídico como ese que decidimos dejar los arreglos de la pequeña casita para más tarde. Pero en la mañana me había levantado y tropezado con todo el desorden de la sala de estar y había decidido ponerme en marcha.

Adrian había organizado todo para que no tuviera que preocuparme por nada más que llegar a mi nuevo hogar. Por tantos meses fue tan difícil, sintiéndome tan sola estando aislada de mis amigos y rodeada de extraños, que no podía creer que por fin estaba allí. Casa. O algo así. Aún estaba incompleta.

— Mía— saludé con alegría cuando vi a la menuda chica Moroi parada frente a mi puerta, con una sonrisa radiante enmarcada por sus risos rubios, como una especie de muñeca impecable. Unos cuantos meses antes si alguien me hubiera dicho que estaría así de feliz por ver a Mía Rinaldi me hubiera reído en su cara, pero después de Spokane, Mason y de que ella me salvara la vida nos acercamos mucho, y una linda amistad había surgido de tanta muerte y tragedia. — Gracias a Dios.

— No puedo creer que tenga a Rose Hathaway frente a mis ojos nuevamente— dijo, dándome un abrazo que devolví con cariño genuino. — Sabes, estaba sorprendida cuando me llamaste. Nunca, realmente nunca creí que estaríamos en esta situación. Lo juro. Ni siquiera sabía que no estudiabas más en St. Vladimir hasta que Adrian me lo dijo hace dos meses.

— Si, fue una sorpresa para mí también— reconocí mientras cerraba la puerta tras nosotras y nos dirigíamos al sofá de la sala de estar. — Fue... difícil dejar St. Vladimir, pero no tuve elección. Lo oculté por un tiempo, pero cuando la directora Kirova lo descubrieron las cosas se salieron de control. Ella quería expulsarme y lo hizo, pero para mi suerte intervino mi madre, quien llamó a mi padre, que resultó ser un hombre de _negocios_ muy importante y arregló algunas cosas para mí. Quién sabe dónde estaría ahora si no me hubieran dado un lugar en Santa Mónica. Me asusta sólo pensar en esa idea. ¡Pero vamos! ¿Qué hay de ti? Oí que estás entrenando.

— Ahora mismo estamos organizando una muestra para dar a conocer nuestras capacidades. Por supuestos estamos lejos de poder hacer lo que hacen los guardianes, y por eso necesitamos que ellos se unan a nuestra causa. Hay unos pocos que queremos genuinamente ser algo más que criaturas indefensas escondidos tras las espaldas de un dhampir. Un montón de pequeños grupos clandestinos comenzaron a formarse en las academias de todo el mundo y luego salieron a la luz con tanta sincronía, que los Moroi más tradicionales se percataron que algo grande estaba pasando. Y la reina no tuvo más opción que oírnos, por eso están solicitando guardianes para conformar el plantel de instructores... ¿Y tú, estás en esto?

— Cuando me llamaron para solicitarme en la Corte no lo podía creer— susurré, como si fuera un secreto. Aun tenía problemas para aceptar que después de todo lo que había pasado, al menos como mentora, iba a tener un lugar entre los guardianes. — Aún es difícil, ya sabes, siempre pensé que protegería a Lissa y viajaríamos por el mundo. Y cuando Kirova me aseguró que mi más reciente error me condenaría para siempre, yo le creí. Pensé que no me dejarían graduarme y casi no lo hago. Esta no es mi posición ideal, pero tengo prioridades diferentes ahora, y necesito desesperadamente obtener este trabajo.

— ¿Cuándo podré conocerla?— preguntó con una sonrisa, después de algún tiempo. Yo también sonreí, sintiendo esa extraña sensación de orgullo a la que aún me estaba acostumbrando, que emergía de mí con satisfacción cada vez que alguien hablaba de ella.

— Ahora mismo, está durmiendo en mi cama. Estoy teniendo algunas dificultades para armar aquella cosa— señalé con impaciencia el mueble desarmado a mi derecha. Me puse de pie, señalándole a Mía la dirección de la habitación. — Pero en realidad ninguna de las dos tenemos quejas respecto a eso... la sensación de tenerla cerca durante las noches es lo mejor del mundo, lo juro, y a ella le encanta aferrarse a mi cuerpo. Es como si aún no nos acostumbráramos a estar separas, habiendo estado los últimos meses tan unidas.

— Sigo sin creerlo. Cuando Adrian me lo dijo pensé que era una especie de broma. Porque habría imaginado a cualquiera en esta posición, pero Rose Hathaway. Me alegra, sin embargo, que hayas podido salir bien de esto— me aseguró, mirándome con curiosidad. — Y mientras más hablas, mientras hablas de ella... has cambiado tanto. No creeré nada de esto hasta que no la vea con mis propios ojos.

— Pues, suerte para ti que tendrás ese privilegio ahora mismo— Abrí la puerta de mi habitación tratando de ser silenciosa, pero la expectación de Mía me llenaba de ansiedad. No podía evitarlo. Tenía una mezcla de sensaciones ambivalentes: en algunos días sólo quería esconderla y tenerla para mí, pero en otros, cuando los recuerdos de lo mal que lo habíamos pasado las dos solas mientras ella se alojaba en mi vientre resurgían y la satisfacción de haber salido adelante emergía con ella, lo único que quería era mostrársela al mundo.

Llegamos a la habitación, y antes de acercarnos a mi cama Mía llevó las manos a su boca y ahogó un chillido, mirando con los ojos desorbitados al bultito oculto debajo de mantas y rodeado de almohadas. Me reí, mientras la llevaba más allá y nos sentábamos en el borde la cama, y retiraba las mantas que cubrían su cuerpo pequeño.

Estaba despierta, esperando con una sonrisa somnolienta. A sus tres semanas ella era un pequeño paquete lleno de felicidad y buen humor... casi siempre. Sus ojitos cansados se pusieron en alerta inmediata cuando cayeron en el rostro desconocido, pero después me miraron, y como si reconocieran en mi alguna clase de seguridad invulnerable se tranquilizó y nos ofreció una sonrisa desdentada antes de ahogar un bostezo inoportuno.

—Hola, amor—suspiré profundamente, ofreciendo mi mano a sus deditos suaves. — Ella es Mía, es una amiga.

—Hola, Anna— saludó la Moroi, con una sonrisa nerviosa, esa misma que tenían todos cuando conocían a un ser tan indefenso. — Me han contado tanto de ti. Me moría por conocerte. Tu madre me ha llamado para que tengamos un día lleno de diversión mientras ella resuelve algunas cosas. ¿Qué te parece?

— En ese mueble están todas sus cosas— señalé una cajonera blanca que Adrian insistía que había estado con los muebles de la vivienda, aunque me costaba creer que el mobiliario de bebé estuviera en el contrato de arrendamiento. Él ya había hecho tanto por nosotras, no podía seguir aceptando cosas de su parte. Él había arreglado las cosas con la casa y me había sugerido al consejo de guardianes para que me consideraran como mentora de los Moroi. Nos había salvado a ambas. — En las puertas están sus pañales y productos de limpieza, y en los cajones encontrarás cambios de ropa. Y en la heladera están sus botellones con leche para varias horas, aunque no creo que tarde tanto. También he preparado un bolso por si deciden dar un paseo por los jardines de la corte... y...

— De acuerdo, Rose—ella se rió, interrumpiendo mi divagación. Yo también reí. Estaba nerviosa, porque esa era la primera que me alejaba de ella por tanto tiempo. —Todo estará bien. El día está precioso fuera, así que podemos ir a visitar a Eddie... quien por cierto, me ha dicho que si no es él el primero al que visitas luego de que soluciones las cosas, no te lo perdonará nunca.

— Muchas gracias, Mía— Estaba más que agradecida de haberla encontrado. Cuando Adrian me llamó para decirme que había encontrado una pequeña casita en la zona lindante del edificio central de la Corte y una oferta de trabajo para adiestrar a los Moroi en el combate físico, supe inmediatamente que tenía que encontrar una niñera para Anna. Me mataba la idea de tener que pasar el día fuera y dejarla en manos de alguien más, pero sabía también que tenía que dar ese paso para poder asegurarnos a ambas un hogar y una vida tranquila. Me contacté con algunas cuantas mujeres de la zona de la Corte que estaban buscando trabajo, pero cuando del otro lado de la línea me respondió la voz aniñada de Mía supe que ella era mi chica. La única a la que podría confiarle el cuidado de mi bien más preciado. — Me iré ahora, pero cualquier inconveniente me llamas, ¿de acuerdo?

— Por supuesto— aceptó, despidiéndome con la mano. Suspiré como por decima vez en ese día, reprendiendo mi actitud. Era como una niña pequeña siendo dejada en su primer día de jardín, sólo que en esta ocasión era la madre la que no podía dejar de hacer berrinches.

— Nos vemos más tarde, mi vida— dejé un beso sobre su mejilla, suave y fría, y ella a cambió me regaló otra sonrisa cansada.

 **xXxXx**

— ¡Belikov!— La voz gruesa de una mujer llegó a través de los jardines de la Corte. — Mira Alberta. Dimitri se ha dignado a aparecer. ¿Dónde has estado?

— Belikov— saludó la aludida, que caminaba junto a Celeste, una guardiana joven de la academia.

— Guardiana Petrov— saludé con cortesía. Le ofrecí una sonrisa a ambas. Estaban las dos vestidas de manera informal, lo que era un gran contraste con su apariencia de siempre — Celeste, ¿Han logrado sacarte de St. Vladimir?

— He decidido salir por un rato, es por una causa noble— Aseguró, dándome una mirada desafiante. Celeste se había graduado en St. Vladimir y ahí había permanecido por años. Todos los guardianes de la academia lo sabían, y todos la molestaban constantemente por eso— Estamos aquí por tu alumna, de hecho. ¿También tú?

— Mi... Mi alumna— miré a Alberta inmediatamente. No podían estar hablando de otra persona, pero todavía no quería comenzar a ilusionarme. — ¿Rose?

— Si. Hoy el consejo está considerando darle un puesto en el plantel de instructores para los Moroi que están entrenándose— ¿Maestra de los Moroi? No es para lo que había sido adiestrada. Eso era una burla para sus capacidades. Alberta supo enseguida lo que estaba pasando por mi mente. — La expulsaron de St. Vladimir, Dimitri, estoy bastante segura de que esa información ha llegado a ti. Ella no tenía el historial más favorecedor: sacó a un Moroi real de la academia en dos ocasiones, el ataque a Zeklos, y... Tiene suerte de que la hayan dejado graduarse en otro lugar.

— Pero, ¿Qué ha pasado?— pregunté por fin. Los vacíos en la historia me alteraban. Esa historia que llevaba incompleta por varios meses. No creía que Rose hubiera hecho algo que mereciera ese castigo. Y me preocupaba haber sido el responsable, por mi huida, de hacerla hacer lo que sea que hubiera hecho. Sabía que ella era impulsiva, sobre todo cuando estaba dolida — ¿Está ella bien?

Vi a Alberta y a Celeste intercambiar una mirada cómplice. Odiaba estar fuera del caso, principalmente si el tema en cuestión era Rose. — No ha hecho nada mal— dijo por fin, como si eso respondiera alguna de mis dudas.

— ¿Está aquí?— Estaba seguro de que mi voz había salido débil, casi inaudible, pero ambas mujeres asintieron con la cabeza. Mi corazón comenzó a latir ante la perspectiva de volver a verla, pero entonces recordé el trato con Tasha. En un par de semanas, nuestro plazo acabaría, y ella dejaría de utilizar en mi contra la relación que había tenido con Rose en la academia. — ¿En la Corte?

— Creo que sería buena idea que Dimitri hablara a su favor. Fuiste su mentor, después de todo, quién mejor que tú para decirles a esos idiotas burócratas que merece ese puesto— Me sorprendieron las palabras de Celeste por muchos motivos. En primer lugar, seguía preguntándome qué tan malo había sido _el suceso_ en la academia como para que Rose necesitara que alguien más diera fe de su compromiso. Pero era el fervor de Celeste, cuya única interacción con Rose que recordaba había sido en la sala de guardianes de la academia luego del incidente con Alto en las pruebas de campo, donde estaba regañándola y poniendo en duda la profesionalidad que ahora defendía, lo que más llamó mi atención. ¿Cuándo Rose y Celeste se habían hecho tan cercanas?

— Por supuesto— dije sin dudarlo. Yo, simplemente, estaba haciendo lo que era correcto. Tasha no podía tener eso en mi contra. Si Rose necesitaba ayuda, si su futuro estaba en juego, no podía dar un paso atrás y permitir que cayera. Era ese mismo futuro el que deseaba preservar y la razón porque me había marchado después de todo. — Iré a hablar con los guardianes.

Iría a hablar con ellos, y les explicaría detalladamente por qué estaban cometiendo el error de sus vidas al desperdiciar un talento como el de ella en los campos de adiestramiento. Ella estaba destinada a ser una guardiana, a proteger a los Moroi, no a enseñar los movimientos más básicos de lucha a un par de muchachos que apenas podía mantener el equilibrio en un solo pie.

— Eso sería de mucha ayuda— estuvo de acuerdo Alberta. Parecía tensa, como si la decisión que hoy iban a tomar en el consejo la afectara directamente. Y comprendía, porque me sentía de la misma manera. Sin saber lo que había sucedido, yo sólo entendía que no podía permitir que Rose no tuviera un lugar entre nosotros. — Estamos yendo allí ahora mismo. Tendremos una conversación privada con el director de operaciones de guardianes en la Corte. El quiso hacer de esto algo intimo y discreto, lo más informal posible. Sabes cómo son los Moroi; no necesitamos hacer de esto algo grande. Croft está considerando darle el trabajo, de hecho él ya ha hablado con ella por teléfono para ofrecérselo. Pero primero tiene que atravesar las barreras que los otros guardianes y algunos Moroi están poniendo en su camino ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora mismo?

— En absoluto, vayamos— Podía empezar a sentir la adrenalina en mi interior, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo completamente peligroso y prohibido. Sólo quería hablar con Hans Croft para poder ir en su búsqueda. Los demás podían jurar y hablar, pero no estaría tranquilo hasta ver con mis propios ojos que ella estaba a salvo. — ¿Algo que deba tener en cuenta?

Celeste se nos había adelantado, dándole una mirada conocedora a Alberta. — No la juzgues.

— ¿Qué no debo juzgar? No me estás diciendo nada, y estás consciente de eso. Dime qué fue lo que pasó desde que me fui... necesito saber qué ocurrió. He intentado averiguar, pero los guardianes con lo que me he contactado me han dicho todos los mismo: el caso de Rose está siendo tratado con mucha discreción. No tienes idea de los escenarios atroces que han pasado por mi mente. Y he perdido su rastro después de que dejara Santa Mónica…

— Tuvo un bebé, Dimitri— me interrumpió, mirando con fijeza a mis ojos. Nos habíamos detenido en medio del jardín de la Corte. Sus palabras no sólo lograron calmar mis reclamos, tampoco me dejaron formular respuesta alguna. Lo que acaba de decir... eso no había estado en ninguna de las posibilidades que había imaginado. ¿Roza teniendo un bebé? No. Seguramente me había perdido algo en medio de la explicación de Alberta. Estaba interpretando mal sus palabras.

— ¿Quién tuvo un bebé?

— Rose. Rose tuvo un bebé hace tres semanas— me explicó con tranquilidad. No. No. No era lo que estaba pasando. Rose estaba destrozada cuando me había ido, lo sabía con sólo mirar sus ojos aquella tarde mientras abordaba un avión a la Corte. Lo sabía por sus ruegos la mañana en el gimnasio, cuando le dije que aceptaría la oferta de Tasha. Estaba mal por mi partida, por eso no tenía ningún sentido que ella hubiera dado a luz un bebé hace tres semanas. ¿O quizás era ese mismo sufrimiento lo que la había empujado a los brazos de alguien más?— No lo supimos por mucho tiempo... que estaba embarazada. Lo ocultó de todos. Cuando te fuiste ella comenzó a apartarse de sus amigos, su vida social se volvió casi inexistente. Antes del toque de queda estaba encerrada en su habitación, llegaba a tiempo a sus clases, sus notas mejoraron notablemente. Nadie pasó desapercibido esto, pero era un cambio favorable, así que nadie se acercó a hablar. Sin embargo no era feliz, pero tardamos en darnos cuenta de eso. O no lo quisimos ver, quizás.

— ¿Cómo lo descubrieron?— pregunté cuando mi capacidad de hablar regresó. Estaba procesando lentamente toda la información que Alberta me estaba dando, pero era como si ninguna de sus palabras cobrara sentido alguno.

— Celeste estaba haciendo guardia en la zona de las residencias femeninas. Una de las novicias acababa de entrar a los cuartos de baño comunes y Celeste la oyó gritar. Ambas la hallaron inconsciente en una de las duchas... ya tenía veintidós semanas cuando eso pasó— Con cada palabra de Alberta mi corazón se estrujaba un poco más. Era como si pudiera sentir el temor de Roza, a medida que crecía su embarazo y con eso los riesgos de que la descubrieran. Podía imaginar con claridad el momento en que ella lo descubrió, su soledad mientras ocultaba su vientre debajo de ropa holgada, su incertidumbre cuando la expulsaron de la academia. Ni siquiera me importaba que ella hubiera estado con alguien más, aunque todavía no había enfrentado de lleno la imagen de algún Moroi cualquiera con las manos en su cuerpo. — Celeste no tuvo más opción que llevarla con la doctora y la cosa no tardó en propagarse. Llamé a Janine, que primero le gritó, luego lloró y finalmente la abrazo. La directora Kirova ya la había expulsado cuando llegó el padre de Rose e intervino para hacerle un lugar en Santa Mónica.

Santa Mónica no era el mejor lugar del mundo para graduarse, pero era mejor que no graduarse en absoluto. Y existían tantos lugares malos en los que una chica joven como ella podía llegar a acabar. Roza era letal, pero en el mundo, allí afuera, había otros tipos de monstruos que no se derrotaban con estacas ni con espadas. Y eran de la peor clase que podía existir.

— No volví a verla por algún tiempo, aunque me mantuve en contacto con la jefa de novatos de Santa Mónica. Ella dijo que lo estaba haciendo bien en sus clases, pero que era evidente que le estaba costando adaptarse. Pienso que fue difícil estar lejos de la gente que conocía con un bebé en camino y los prejuicios de los Moroi. Pero se graduó con la mejor calificación de Santa Mónica en combate y sus notas académicas fueron bastante mejor de lo que esperábamos también. No lo he comprobado, pero creo que ni siquiera en St. Vladimir tuvimos egresados con la nota más alta... así que supongo que eso dice mucho de ella, teniendo en cuenta que hizo sus pruebas con treinta y un semanas de gestación. Lo calificadores estaban sorprendidos... estuve allí junto con Janine así que puedo asegurarte de que les dio un buen espectáculo a esos pobres ancianos de Santa Mónica. Creo que eso es algo con lo que contamos. Esperemos que el consejo lo tenga en cuenta...

Pasé la sorpresa inicial, y no pude evitar sentirme orgulloso de ella. Incluso con todas las trabas con las que se encontró en el camino, ella había logrado graduarse con el puntaje más alto. Pero ambos -Alberta y yo- sabíamos que los prejuicios de los Moroi pesaban mucho más que los hechos a la hora de decidir si una joven madre dhampir podría o no ejercer como guardiana.

— Rose fue madre— Estaba probando las palabras, y Alberta lo sabía, por eso no se molestó en volver a contarme la historia. — ¿Conservó al bebé? ¿Con ella?

Sabía la respuesta antes de que Alberta confirmara mis sospechas. Estaba en la esencia de Roza. Podía cometer errores –y lo hacía a menudo-pero nunca huía de ellos. — Fue una niña, Anna. Janine pidió un tiempo fuera para quedarse con Rose luego de que terminó la academia, y se quedó con ella hasta unos días después del parto. Creo que esta experiencia las ha unido. Y le ha permitido a Janine redimirse a través de su nieta.

— Anna— No podía decir qué estaba pasando conmigo, me sentía como suspendido en el aire. Quería estar enojado, frustrado, triste... y lo estaba, pero no con ella y no por los motivos evidentes. Sólo conmigo. Con Rose seguía sintiendo la necesidad insana de estrecharla entre mi brazos, para reconfortarla y para pedirle disculpas. Y entonces, una cuestión que no estaba teniendo en cuenta relució en mi mente. — ¿Y el padre? ¿No las ha ayudado?

La parte más egoísta de mi, que aún anhelaba mi segunda oportunidad con ella, quería que Alberta respondiera que no, que él no estaba cerca, que no quería tener nada que ver con Rose ni su hija. Podría ser Adrian Ivashkov, pero dudaba que aquel mujeriego Moroi tuviera tan poca decencia y abandonara a la madre de su bebé.

— No ha querido decirle a nadie sobre él, pero tengo mis sospechas. Y no, no es Ivashkov— me sonrió, mientras se ponía en marcha nuevamente, dejándome atrás.

El edificio de los guardianes era arquitectónicamente similar a la Corte propiamente dicha, al menos exteriormente. La entrada llevaba a un pasillo estrecho y largo, con habitaciones a cada lado de él. Nuestro destino estaba al final del camino. Pude verla incluso antes de estar a mitad del mismo. Ella a mí no.

Estaba hablando con Celeste, ambas sentadas en unas sillas negras distribuidas contra la pared a la izquierda de la oficina de Hans Croft. La guardiana tenía un brazo rodeando sus hombros, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Llevaba su cabello recogido sobre su lado derecho, cayendo sobre el estampado floreado de su blusa. De perfil podía ver que estaba sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa cansada. De ese tipo de agotamiento que valía la pena sin embargo.

Y aún estaba sonriendo cuando miró hacia un lado y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. En ese momento Celeste se levantó porque fue llamada a la oficina del jefe de los guardianes, pero yo no la estaba mirando. Mis ojos seguían analizando su rostro, y en él vi la misma expresión de dolor de aquella tarde en el campus de la academia, minutos antes de marcharme. Podía recordarlo como si hubiera sido ayer.

El viento nos golpeaba con violencia aquel día. Una fuerte tormenta estaba avecinándose y los arboles más frágiles del campus se doblaban hasta el punto de que las hojas de la copas casi rosaban el suelo. Tasha se había marchado con Lissa y Christian, porque su sobrino había sugerido que debido a nuestra relación mentor-estudiante Rose y yo querríamos tener unos momentos para despedirnos. Ella estaba con los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, como si estuviera tratando de mantenerse entera, y yo sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el frío.

— ¿Me harás saber a través de Alberta que llegaste a salvo?— susurró, aún sin soltarse. No estaba llorando esa vez, pero sabía que estaba luchando contra las lágrimas. Y sabía, por las marcas bajo sus ojos que ya había llorado antes de llegar allí.

— Me aseguraré que seas la primera en saberlo— asentí con la cabeza, tratando de guardar en mi memoria toda su imagen, para acudir a ella cuando la necesitara desesperadamente en los próximos meses. — Y tú... ¿Te portarás bien y harás caso a todo lo que Alberta te pida?

— Seré una buena chica— dijo, mostrando sus manos para que viera que no estaba haciendo promesas falsas.

— ¿Y cuidarás de ti?— Ella asintió, y en ese momento pude ver una lágrima deslizándose por sus mejillas. — No es una despedida, Roza. Nos volveremos a ver pronto.

— No puedes prometer eso. Las cosas pueden cambiar mucho en un par de meses. Tú puedes encontrar a alguien más en ese tiempo, tú puedes aprender a amar a Tasha...

— Yo no amo a Tasha, yo no la voy a amar nunca. No estoy aceptando su oferta inicial, sólo voy a ser su guardián. Y nunca va a haber nadie más, lo juro— Me miró a los ojos, pero no pude interpretar lo que había allí. Me creía, no lo hacía. Se rendía o esperaría. No lo sabía. Pero entonces me dio una sonrisa pequeña, una que no llegaba a sus ojos.

— Pue... ¿puedo abrazarte?— preguntó con timidez e incertidumbre.

— No pensaba irme sin un abrazo— susurré de regreso. Sus pequeños pero potentes brazos se arrojaron si perder tiempo alrededor de mi torso y mis propios brazos reaccionaron rápidamente. No había nadie cerca, así que mantuve su cuerpo entre mis brazos más tiempo del que cualquiera hubiera considerado necesario. Pero no era suficiente. Absorbí el aroma de su cabello una vez más y luego la solté. — Nos vemos pronto, ¿De acuerdo?

— Adiós, Camarada.

— Hasta luego, Roza.

Ese había sido nuestro último contacto. Mientras me alejaba ella permanecía allí, bajo la lluvia impulsada por el viento. Varias horas después, cuando nuestro avión volaba por encima de los bosques de Montana, podría haber jurado que una diminuta figura inteligible permanecía allí, arropada por la tormenta que no comenzaría a amainar pronto.

Allí, en medio de la sala de espera de la oficina de Croft, volvía a estar frente a ella. Ninguno de los dos nos habíamos dado cuenta de que Alberta se había movido, hasta que ya no la vimos en la habitación. Rose estaba sentada aún, como si hubiera olvidado cómo proceder, cómo hacer que su cuerpo respondiera. Así que me acerqué, quedándome unos segundos parado frente a ella para admirar toda su persona antes de doblar mis rodillas para estar a su altura.

— Hola, Roza— susurré después de algún tiempo. Podía oírla respirar con fuerza y su cuerpo estaba tenso. Sonreí, porque verla de nuevo me hacía feliz. Pero sabía cuál era su preocupación. — ¿No estás contenta de verme, Rose?— Ella asintió, pero todavía no sonreía, ni hablaba. Deslicé el reverso de mis manos por su mejilla, y ella tembló ligeramente ante mi tacto— Está bien, no tienes que temer de mí, yo no estoy aquí para juzgarte, Roza. Ahora lo importante es que ellos allí dentro se convenzan de estar haciendo lo correcto al tomarte. Esos guardianes no tienen idea de lo mucho que pierden si te dejan ir.

— No sabía que estabas en la Corte— dijo finalmente. — Me... me dijeron que estabas de viaje con Tasha. Que vivían fuera...

— Ni yo que tú estabas aquí. Ni que habías sido mamá— Bajó su mirada, pero coloqué una mano bajo su mejilla, obligándola con suavidad a mirarme. — ¿Cómo estás? Alberta me dijo que diste a luz a tu hija hace tres semanas. ¿Estás bien? ¿Y el bebé?

No eran las preguntas que un hombre cualquiera haría a su amada después de que le dijeran que ella había tenido un hijo con alguien más. Pero mi naturaleza protectora era intuitiva, y sobre todo genuina, principalmente con Rose. Ella asintió. En sus ojos había una mezcla ambivalente de culpa y orgullo. Quizás no era un padre, pero podía entender su confusión, y podía comprender sus sentimientos. La idea de una pequeña criatura que había nacido de Rose seguía siendo una idea tan abstracta, tan loca, pero a la vez tenía algo de tranquilidad en ella, de ser lo correcto, de ser algo que estaba predeterminado.

— También supe que terminaste tus estudios en Santa Mónica. Por encima de la clase— sonreí. Ahora era yo el que no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso. — Fue hace qué ¿dos? ¿Tres meses? ¿Cuánto tenías entonces?

— Treinta semanas

— ¿Pateaste el trasero de algunos guardianes con un vientre de siete meses?— ella asintió, sonriendo por primera vez. Pero tan pronto como apareció aquella primera luz se fue. — Debiste estar muy asustada, tan lejos de casa. Pero ya ha pasado, ahora estoy aquí, y no voy a mantenernos lejos otra vez.

Tardó mucho tiempo en reconocer mis palabras, pero cuando lo hicieron pareció sorprendida. Recordaba haberle dicho muchas veces antes de marcharme que la amaba y nunca dejaría de amarla, pero en sus ojos nunca había habido señal de confianza por esas palabras. En ese momento me pregunté si se había pasado los meses pensando realmente que sólo le había mentido para llevarla a la cama. ¿Era ese el motivo por el que había buscado el amor en alguien más? ¿Amó a esa persona que le falló dejándola sola con su bebé? ¿Aún lo amaba? ¿Podía esperar que siguiera amándome, incluso después de que la hubiera abandonado hace nueve meses, después de prometerle que siempre estaría allí, con ella?

— Pero tuve un bebé— susurró, como si aquello lo cambiara todo entre nosotros. Y quizás debiera haberlo hecho, no lo sabía, pero yo nunca pensaba con cordura cuando la tenía a mí alrededor. Quizás, que ella hubiera sido una madre en el último mes debería haber sido lo que me hiciera ver que nuestra relación no estaba destinada a ser, pero sentía todo lo contrario. Lo único que entendía es que cuando estábamos lejos uno del otro no éramos nosotros mismos, hacíamos cosas que no debíamos, nos adentrábamos en un universo de locura descontrolada. Ella era mi equilibrio y yo el suyo. O eso esperaba.

— Lo sé. ¿Anna, verdad? Me gustaría conocerla, si estás de acuerdo. — la atrapé con la guardia baja otra vez. Ella asintió, sin embargo. — ¿Dónde está ahora?

— Con Mía Rinaldi, es su niñera.

— ¿Y cómo es ella?— Sabía que tenía que traerla a mí, y esa pregunta era una ruta segura a hacerla hablar.

— Es... es increíble— respondió, y en su mirada pude ver que ella ya no estaba allí conmigo. Era como si el pensamiento de su hija la transportara a otro lado, a la imagen de su bebé, como si no fuera capaz de escapar de ella— Es tranquila y todo felicidad, para ser mi hija. Sólo la oyes llorar cuando tiene hambre, aunque generalmente espera tranquila a que le dé de comer. Bien, en realidad llora cuando tiene miedo también. Es muy asustadiza a todo... ruidos fuertes, luces que se apagan de repente, sobre todo los truenos la aterran. Y sin embargo le gusta que me coloque con ella junto a la ventana cuando llueve y dormirse en mis brazos. Y le encanta ser el centro de atención, es feliz cuando la gente le habla y la atiende. Es muy curiosa también, aunque mi madre dice que todos los bebés lo son mientras van descubriendo el mundo.

— Suena increíble— estuve de acuerdo, tratando de recoger los trozos de información que ella y Alberta me habían dado hasta el momento para construir una imagen en mi cabeza. Pero era todo tan repentino que, por más que lo intentara, nada podía concebirse en mi mente. Y en el fondo, tampoco quería crear esa idea hermosa que había surgido de Roza... de Roza y de alguien más. Estaba triste, por supuesto, por ciento de razones: haberla dejado, haberla empujado a estar con otra persona, imaginarla sola y desesperada mientras ocultaba a su embarazo de todos; pero por sobre todo estaba celoso de no haber podido ser yo quien, junto a ella, hubiera producido un milagro tan grande como un hijo. — Increíble.

Y luego se produjo un silencio, pesado y evidente. Y me di cuenta de que era la primera vez desde que la había conocido que algo como eso nos ocurría. El silencio nunca había sido incomodo entre nosotros, nunca antes necesitamos llenar el vacío con palabras inútiles, porque nuestro entendimiento de uno y el otro siempre fue más allá del lenguaje verbal. Pero en ese momento, no sólo era molesto, era abrumador. Una enorme tristeza me invadió al darme cuenta de eso, porque pese a las ilusiones que había estado albergando los últimos meses sobre nuestro reencuentro, ante la esperanza de que el tiempo y la distancia no desgastaría nuestro amor, tuve que reconocer que algo había cambiado, algo que era más profundo y menos evidente que la nueva persona que ocupaba el centro de su vida.

Y ella también lo sabía.

— No sé... no sé que se supone que deba decir— confesó por fin, y yo sólo pude asentir. Algo se había roto, y estaba preocupada -como yo- de que no pudiéramos repararlo a tiempo. — Lo siento... lo siento.

— Yo lo siento, Roza— susurré, tratando que aquellas simples palabras transmitieran a ella toda la verdad. Y la verdad era que no estaba enojado, más que conmigo mismo; y que la idea de ella con alguien más era perturbadora, pero que era el no ser yo el padre de su hija lo único que me dolía. Y que entendía, como ella misma había llegado a esa comprensión segundos antes, que algo había cambiado entre ambos, que eso me asustaba, pero que todavía quería intentarlo. Porque ante todos los cambios de nuestras vidas, era mi amor por ella lo que aún seguía intacto y sublime, como varios meses antes, tan fuerte como el día que nos unimos en la cabaña del bosque. — Yo... Roza...

Pero en ese momento la puerta de oficina de Croft se abrió, y tuve que ponerme de pie. Alberta salió primero, y luego Celeste, y finalmente Hans. El guardián hizo una seña silenciosa con su cabeza para que entrara, y con una última mirada a Rose atravesé el umbral de la oficina.

 **xXxXx**

Había imaginado ese día una y otra vez, por meses. Desde el mismo momento en que se marchó, incluso mientras las dudas asechaban mis pensamientos, la esperanza de la sinceridad de sus palabras estuvo siempre presente. Cada noche al acostarme, cuando acariciaba él vientre que crecía en sintonía con los temores, la incertidumbre y la soledad, pensaba que él podía llegar en cualquier momento. Soñaba con que se metiera en la cama mientras yo estaba en ella y se aferrara a mí, que le hablara a mi estomago, que susurrará consuelos y promesas como las de aquella noche en la cabaña. Pero entonces despertaba. Despertaba y la fantasía desaparecía, y en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio el resentimiento se avivaba y la desconfianza se hacía mucho mayor.

El transcurso de los meses posteriores a su partida fue un vaivén de sentimientos. El día en que me dijo que se iba sentí enojo, y creí, en lo más profundo de mí, que todo había sido una farsa. Él, su amor, las promesas y la breve relación. Todo parte de un ardid para lograr únicamente una cosa. Y luego habló, y dijo me amaba aún y siempre lo haría, y entonces pensé ¿Por qué mentiría ahora? Si ya había logrado lo que quería y ahora se marchaba, ¿Por qué molestarse en remendar mi corazón? Y creí en él, otra vez. Pero se fue, y al verlo partir, sin siquiera mirar atrás un sólo segundo mientras sentía mi cuerpo desgarrarse por dentro, tratando de que mis brazos sostuvieran entero todo mi ser, me rompí de nuevo. Pero todavía lo amé. Y esa noche, en lugar de dormirme con lágrimas, una sonrisa pequeña e incierta adornó mis rasgos mientras pensaba en su regreso. Quizás, me dije a mi misma, es lo mejor. Menos riesgos, más tiempo para centrarme en las pruebas, más oportunidades para que él encuentre un nuevo cargo antes de la graduación. Quizás este tiempo separados nos fortalezca a ambos, pensé.

Dos días después comenzaron a aparecer las primeras señales. Con el tiempo los mareos y las nauseas de todas las mañanas se volvieron el menor de mis problemas. Las clases de combate comenzaron a producir un desgaste enorme en mi cuerpo, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, peor era. Por las noches dormía poco, pero irónicamente nunca llegué tan a tiempo a mis clases como durante ese periodo de semanas. En una ocasión me desmayé en mi habitación mientras preparaba las cosas para un baño, y al despertarme tan sólo me moví a mi cama y nunca le hablé a nadie de eso.

Pero la negación a la vez convivía con el conocimiento, e inconscientemente yo me había comenzado a preparar para otra cosa, una vida diferente. Mi responsabilidad emergió de repente, y sin decirlo nunca en voz alta a nadie o hablarlo conmigo siquiera, en mi mente yo empecé a construir los planes de un futuro que no me incluía sólo a mí. Me esforcé en estudiar y elevar mis notas, quería graduarme, y quería hacerlo lo mejor posible, porque ese pequeño espacio de mí que conocía la verdad sin querer admitirla sabía que necesitaría hacerlo. Me preparé mentalmente para un futuro en el que ya no sería una guardiana, pero también continué haciendo todo lo que debía para convertirme en una. Me aparté de Lissa, no porque quisiera y menos sin dolor, sino porque sabía que ella ya no estaría ahí una vez que las cosas salieran a la luz, que en algún momento tendría que elegir entre ella y ese alguien más que estaba aunque yo no recociera su presencia.

Y mientras esto pasaba mi vientre comenzaba a hacerse evidente. Quizás había sido esa mañana cuando me miré al espejo y tenía un pequeño bache que nunca antes había estado cuando la duda se convirtió en certeza. Pero esa realización no supuso ningún cambio en mi vida. Al menos no un cambio consciente, porque sin darme cuenta yo seguía haciendo cosas que no tenían sentido alguno. Por entonces, yo seguía cubriendo la verdad con ropa holgada, y cuanto más crecía más se reforzaba mi negación. Era una conducta ambivalente y no me percaté de ella hasta el momento en que Celeste me hallo varios meses más tarde en las duchas del sector femenino.

En todo ese tiempo yo seguía imaginando su regreso.

Y más tarde me descubrieron, y fue ahí, sólo en ese instante mientras la directora Kirova me expulsaba de la academia que la realidad se cayó sobre mí con una intensidad que casi me destruye. Por primera vez desde que él se había marchado yo sentí que volvía a vivir, que salía, después de una larga internación, de un mundo atemporal en el que me había encerrado yo misma para protegerme. Pero al regresar el tiempo si había pasado, y yo tenía bajo mis camisetas una prueba evidente de eso. Tenía un bebé en camino y ninguna idea de lo que haría.

Y Dimitri fue empujado a mis noches en vela porque durante el día apenas tenía tiempo de sufrirlo entre pregunta y pregunta de cómo solucionaría la lista irreducible de problemas que tenía en mis manos. Y en ese momento, mientras trataba de averiguar cómo haría para graduarme, resignarme a la idea de perderlo todo y volver a empezar a la par que buscaba un trabajo y construía una vida para mí y mi hijo, el rencor se coló en mis momentos vacios y comenzó a envenenar todos los recuerdos que una vez había atesorado. Y eso me aterró. Porque todavía lo amaba, pero por primera vez desde que lo había conocido también lo odiaba.

Llegó mi padre, y él simplemente sacudió su varita mágica y una bolsa de dinero, y en un instante él arrasó con las preocupaciones que habían estado invadiéndome. Eso, a pasar del alivio que trajo, también insertó en mi nada apacible vida un puñado de nuevas preocupaciones: ¿Siempre dependería de alguien más para arreglar mis errores?

La vida en la nueva academia no fue fácil, porque las personas de las que me rodeaba no eran personas fáciles. Pero por sobre todo, porque las personas de las que me rodeaba no eran las personas que yo necesitaba. Lissa me perdonó por mis mentiras, y de vez en cuando llamaba para saber de mí y el niño, pero las cosas cambiaron. Y también cambiaron con Christian, con Eddie, con Adrian, con Alberta y con mi madre. Algunas para bien, y otras simplemente porque debían cambiar.

Y fue en esas noches de interminable soledad cuando comencé a recurrir nuevamente a mi memoria y su imagen impertérrita, cuando me di cuenta de que todavía lo amaba. Y quizás lo amaba más que nunca. Él se fue, si. Y por su culpa yo estaba sufriendo más de lo que nunca admitiría, pero él no sabía. Y mientras Lissa seguía alejándose -a causa de los secretos que había guardado de ella-, y mi madre volvía a su cargo hasta que yo me graduara, y Adrian intentaba averiguar dónde en el mundo me habían enviado después de St. Vladimir, el recuerdo de Dimitri se convirtió en mi única compañía. Su recuerdo y nuestro hijo, que había dejado de ser ya un conocimiento inconsciente y negado, y se había convertido en los cimientos que me mantenían en pie y aún luchando.

Cuando no estaba intentando sobreponerme a las adversidades diarias, ignorando a las malas lenguas de Santa Mónica o esforzadme el triple para lograr algún avance en mi vida, me dedicaba a averiguar cuál era aquella fuerza poderosa y sublime que me había convertido en una madre joven. Porque yo podía haber estado en una burbuja de inconsciencia durante varios meses, pero nunca había pasado por alto que mi embarazo era un fenómeno imposible y sin precedentes.

Tuve un preocupante periodo en el que me encontré a mi misma hablándole a Dimitri. O al recuerdo o presencia invisible que había quedado de él después de su partida. En algunas ocasiones incluso nos peleábamos. Adrian le llamaba hablar sola, y estaba seguro de que era un síntoma de locura. Pero a mí me parecía lo más natural del mundo. Y a veces hasta podía imaginar su respuesta. Fue así como decidí dejar de buscar los motivos que nos habían llevado a concebir juntos a un bebé. Yo, quizás cansada de quedarme hasta tarde leyendo esos libros de antaño, pude imaginarme a Dimitri convenciéndome de que lo importante no era saber ni el por qué ni el cómo del milagro, sino el milagro mismo. Y el recuerdo de Dimitri y yo, sorpresivamente, estuvimos de acuerdo en eso. Era la primera vez que estábamos de acuerdo en algo tan rápidamente y sin discusión, y habíamos tenido que no estar en absoluto para que eso ocurriera.

Cuando Anna llegó, varias semanas después de la graduación, yo estaba viviendo con mi madre en una pequeña pero hermosa casa de campo que mi padre había comprado. Durante dos semanas mi madre, Anna y yo nos ajustamos a una tranquila rutina, pero en algún momento las cosas debían volver a su lugar.

Mi madre tenía que volver a su cargo. Estuvo fuera tres meses, desde que me había graduado hasta dos semanas después del nacimiento de mi hija. Mi padre había insistido que me quedará con la casa de campo, donde podríamos ambas vivir en paz con el dinero que él planeaba enviarme cada semana. Aunque agradecida, rechacé su oferta. Yo sabía que quedarme sola en esa casa, pese a todas las comodidades que tendría, sería un gran error. Necesitaba hacer yo misma algo por mi hija y por mí, y fue entonces cuando Adrian se contactó conmigo.

Durante todo ese tiempo él no había sabido nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. En la academia los únicos que conocían los detalles eran Lissa, Alberta, Celeste y Kirova. Una vez más las apariencias habían ganado, y las autoridades de St. Vladimir se encargaron de que mi incorregible desvergüenza no saliera a la luz. Él estaba sorprendido, tanto como yo al enterarme de que estaba saliendo secretamente con una mujer humana, alquimista. Me ayudó a encontrar la casa en la que ahora vivía con Anna, a contactarme con las niñeras de la Corte, a encontrar una oferta de trabajo que se ajustará a mis tiempos y todavía nos permitiera a mi bebé y a mí vivir cómodamente. Mi padre todavía se involucró, sin poder persuadirlo de lo contrario, y pagó por lo que había descubierto más tarde que eran varios años de adelanto del alquiler de la casa de la Corte.

La casa no era la Corte propiamente dicha, sino una de las residencias independientes de la zona. Podría decir que la Corte era una especie de enorme e interminable parque, y que el edificio central era lo que nosotros llamábamos la Corte Real, rodeado de los edificios de guardia, los complejos de habitaciones y las residencias independientes en la periferia. Era ahí donde nosotras estábamos. Al estar alejado del ajetreo del centro nuestro espacio era silencioso y pacifico, y a excepción de algunas casitas comparables a la nuestra estábamos prácticamente aislados.

Teníamos un lugar hermoso donde vivir, pero todavía no se sentía un hogar en sí mismo, porque todo el tiempo, a veces más inestablemente que en otras ocasiones, yo había estado creando otro concepto de hogar, donde no sólo éramos nosotras dos. No obstante, había comenzado a resignarme a la idea de que quizás nunca lo volvería a ver. Se lo había dicho aquel día mientras nos despedíamos: muchas cosas podían cambiar en un par de meses. Yo había cambiado, ¿él también lo había hecho?

Así que cuando volvió estaba sorprendida. Y una terrible pero real verdad me golpeó de repente: en todos esos meses yo nunca había intentado contactarlo para hablarle sobre nuestra hija. En el fondo estaba esperando que regresara por su cuenta, porque si volvía por la bebé sabía que nunca podría volver a ser lo mismo entre nosotros. Me arrastraría eternamente en la duda: ¿me amaba realmente o simplemente estaba acorralándose a sí mismo en una vida que no deseaba pasar a mi lado porque creía tener alguna responsabilidad conmigo y Anna? Por eso estaba feliz cuando él dijo que estaría a mi lado, aún cuando no había tenido tiempo de decirle que _esa_ bebé era _su_ bebé. Pero no pude manifestar esa felicidad, porque el miedo había comenzado a resurgir de sus cenizas y más y más incógnitas a llenar aquella lista de dudas que no había parado de crecer desde el momento en que lo había dejado ir: El podía amarme aún cuando pensaba que había tenido al hijo de alguien más, pero ¿Me seguiría amando cuando supiera que le había estado ocultando la existencia de su hija por tanto tiempo?

— Así que... ¿cómo fue?— preguntó Alberta a Rose una vez que salió de la oficina de Croft. Ni Celeste ni ella se habían ido del lugar, y luego de hablar yo mismo con el jefe de guardianes también decidí quedarme.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras se acercaba. — Dijo que tendría que hablarlo con el Consejo y que probablemente la reina querría tener alguna opinión en esto, pero que estaban necesitando más instructores para este proyecto y que no muchos de ellos estaban dispuestos a dejar a sus cargos para hacerlo. Así que hay muchas posibilidades de que quede. Pero hay que esperar— En sus ojos no había mucha seguridad de ello, y me pregunté cuándo es que se había acostumbrado a aceptar la derrota.

— Creo que te elegirán. Serían unos tontos si no lo hacen— La tranquilizó Celeste. — Y si no es así, todavía no es nuestra última opción.

— De hecho lo es, al menos aquí en la Corte— respondió con tranquilidad. Eso era otro cambio. Mi Roza hubiera hecho como mínimo un gran escándalo, lo hacía cuando creía que algo era injusto, pero ahora estaba aceptando su propia condición con mucha resignación. Como si se hubiera estado preparando para verse apartada de la sociedad en la que creció por mucho tiempo.

— Podemos hablar con alguien en el Consejo también. El único cabo suelto es la reina, pero lo cierto es que nunca suele involucrarse en estas cuestiones— dije, mirándola a los ojos. Quería que viera que nunca la dejaría caer. Nunca.

— El guardián Belikov tiene razón. Ahora— sonrió de oreja a oreja, y eso no iba para nada con lo que yo recordaba de Alberta Petrov. — Celeste y yo tenemos algunas reuniones aquí en la Corte, pero más tarde iremos a conocer a Anna. Tu madre no dejaba de hablarme de ella en nuestras llamadas telefónicas y tengo mucha curiosidad en ver quién hablando el corazón de Janine Hathaway.

— De acuerdo— sonrió ella, dando un sutil asentimiento con la cabeza. — Estaremos esperando.

Después de eso Alberta y Celeste se fueron y nos quedamos solos otra vez. Por un momento nadie dijo nada.

— ¿A qué le temes Roza?— pregunté cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable. Y una posible respuesta llegó a mí. — ¿Acaso...? ¿Es posible que tú aún me quieras, Roza? En ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando me dijeron que fuiste madre, me albergó el miedo de que ya no me amaras. Pero ahora, me preguntó... no lo pensé, ¿pero acaso debo olvidarme de lo nuestro? Yo no insistiré, lo juro. Yo te dejé, pese a que creí hacerlo por los motivos correctos. Si en este tiempo tus sentimientos han cambiado y has aprendido a querer a alguien más, créeme que no me sentiré ofendido, me haré a un lado si eso es lo que quieres. Tenías todo el derecho a... empezar de nuevo y mereces ser feliz. Pero Alberta ha dicho que el padre no está cerca, así que me permití seguir esperanzado a que tu aún... aún me ames.

— Yo nunca dejé de amarte— Su respuesta era tibia, suave, era sincera, podía verlo.

— Y yo te amo. La pregunta es si el amor es suficiente para que podamos empezar de nuevo y olvidar los últimos meses. Estoy dispuesto a intentarlo si tu también lo haces— ella asintió, pero en sus ojos había algo más. ¿Otro secreto?— Dime.

— Primero tienes que conocer a Anna. No tomes ninguna decisión hasta entonces... Puede que ahora quieras intentarlo, pero cambies de opinión al verla. Y quiero que cualquiera sea tu decisión lo hagas por ti, nada más— Asentí, comprendiendo. ¿Su temor era que no aceptara a su hija? Cómo iba a expresarle con palabras, sin parecer un loco, que yo ya amaba a esa niña solo porque era una parte suya, pura y hermosa como su alma. Que quería que fuera mi hija, y que fuera ese único hilo suelo el que me atormentaba. Porque yo no sabía si ella quería que yo fuera el padre de su bebé o si me diría que su hija ya tenía un padre que a pesar de estar ausente yo no podría reemplazar. ¿Estaría siempre aquel hombre desconocido interponiéndose en nuestras vidas? Los temores eran tantos, pero todavía quería arriesgarme.

— De acuerdo. Hagámoslo, entonces— sugerí.

La caminata fue lenta y placentera. Ahora que sabía que ella me amaba, y que lo único que le preocupaba era mi reacción antes la bebé, podía disfrutar más del silencio. Ella no vivía en las residencias de los guardianes, y eso tenía sentido cuando pensaba en que ella en realidad no estaba ejerciendo como una. Nos llevó a las residencias exteriores, que rodaban la Corte a varios metros de distancia del centro. Era un lugar hermoso. Su casa era una cabaña de rocas y madera bastante moderna, y a su alrededor había un pequeño jardín de flores rojas que se trepaban por la construcción.

— Fue un regalo de mi padre— me explicó cuando llegamos allí. Parecía ir soltándose cada vez más, ir recordando cómo solían ser las pláticas entre nosotros dos.

— Alberta lo mencionó. ¿Cómo fue eso?

— Ah, es... llegó en un momento bastante justo, diría yo. Aunque también con dieciocho años de retraso. Eso a veces sigue picando un poco en nuestra relación. Creo que recién ahora él y mi madre están comenzando a entender mis sentimientos respecto al haberme criado sin un padre o una madre cerca. — Se encogió de hombros, casi restándole importancia. Pero yo sabía que esto era importante para ella. — Y es buena persona, aunque todavía tenemos algunos choques... con mucha frecuencia.

— ¿Por las salidas nocturnas y la forma de vestirse?— ella negó la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— No. No el tipo típico de discusión padre-hija. Diría que son más por la forma en que cada uno tiene de ver el mundo. Él es... bien, asquerosamente rico. Y cree que el dinero puede solucionarlo todo, e incluso borrar dieciocho años de ausencia, pero no lo hace. La última pelea que tuvimos fue cuando me regaló esta casa, de hecho, después de que le pidiera que no se involucrara. No es que no sepa la gran ayuda que él ha sido, o que no esté inmensamente agradecida por lo que ha hecho por mí y Anna. Pero creo que es el momento de que se aparte un poco y me deje probar por mi misma... no sé... hacer algo.

— Lo entiendo— le aseguré. Parecía que las diferencias con su padre era algo que le molestaba. — Toda tu vida lo hiciste por tu cuenta. No debe ser fácil tener que dejar que alguien te ayude después del tipo de crianza que recibiste. Eres naturalmente luchadora, no te gustan las cosas que llegan fáciles. Por eso sé que debes ser grande como mamá. Porque siempre harás lo que creas que es mejor para ella, aunque no sea lo más conveniente para ti. Se necesita mucho sacrificio para renunciar a tanto.

— No tanto, si piensas en todo lo que recibo a cambio— murmuró, y en su voz había cierta certeza, seguridad. Sabía que ese _todo_ era sólo su bebé. Y envidiaba un poco esa sensación de pleno desinterés, de incondicionalidad, de un amor tan abrumador. Sabía, más o menos, que era como me sentía yo por ella. ¿Pero era lo mismo nuestro amor que el suyo y de su hija? Sabía que no, y que nunca debería pretender competir contra eso. — Anna... no sé cómo explicarlo. Tiene todo el potencial de hacerte olvidar con una sonrisa, o un bostezo, o cualquier cosa que ella haga cuando las cosas van mal. Si tengo un mal día sólo tengo que mirarla a ella para entender por qué vale la pena atravesar ese mal día. Porque ella está ahí. Y ninguna otra cosa: ni el dinero que ofrece mi padre, ni la posibilidad ser una guardiana, ni siquiera podrían nunca llenar el vacío que ella llena. Ella sólo me hace feliz... sólo eso.

— Y eso es todo— terminé por ella. — Eso... eso suena increíble, Roza. Sentirse así por alguien que ha estado en tu vida por tan poco tiempo. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no es así como me haces sentir... Sé que no es lo mismo, pero es lo que más se aproxima.

— Todo es amor— dijo finalmente, y entramos a la casa. Por dentro era tan linda como en el exterior. Estaba todo silencioso y pacifico. Parecía que el único espacio que contradecía el orden de la casa era el centro de la sala, detrás del sofá, donde había cajas y una cuna a medio armar. — Lo siento. Nos mudamos aquí ayer. Aún estoy terminando de desempacar... Adrian y Sydney dijeron que más tarde iban a venir, pero surgió algo y... Ah, Sydney es la novia de Adrian, una alquimista. Están trabajando juntos en una investigación del espíritu y ella está ayudando. Es una larga y muy disparatada historia.

Un Moroi y una alquimista. Era un poco más que sólo disparatada. Pero no era lo que me importaba. Si Adrian tenía una novia, entonces él no podía ser el padre de Anna.

— Puedo ayudar con eso— señalé el movilizaron a medio armar. — Ayudé a mi hermana a armar la cuna de su primer hijo hace unos años. Sé cómo hacerlo.

— Eso... bueno, sería genial, porque no tengo ni la menor idea de por dónde debería empezar. No sé por qué alguien cree que alguien que tiene un bebé que requiere tanta atención como Anna tiene tiempo para resolver estos enigmas de construcción.

— No es difícil— prometí. — Podemos hacerlo una vez que conozca a... ¿Dónde está?

— Mía debe haberla llevado a dar un paseo por el jardín de la Corte. Fue un gran error el suyo, porque es el ser más curioso del mundo. Una vez que vea las flores y las fuentes, o los pájaros que revolotean por ahí, no habrá forma de que le permita regresar— Era fascinante oírla hablar de Anna. Era su madre, y por supuesto que la conocía más que nadie, pero todavía me sorprendía el profundo conocimiento que tenia acerca de un ser que había visto por primera vez dos semanas antes. Me recordaba a nosotros, a como ella siempre sabía lo que yo estaba pensando o cómo yo conocía sus mañas más locas: como su color favorito de labial, que odiaba el café y amaba el chocolate caliente, que en el periodo entre la cabaña y nuestra despedida ella solía dormir con aquella vieja camiseta que le di la noche del encanto de lujuria, que le molestaba que la tratasen como a una niña, que amaba cuando los rayos de sol caían sobre su piel. Quería oírla hablar más y más de la bebé, pero había algo que deseaba incluso más que eso.

— Sé que prometí no tomar ninguna decisión antes de ver a Anna, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de que ella y su niñera regresen porque... bueno, porque sería inapropiado hacerlo delante de ella y porque quiero hacerlo también— confesé.

— ¿Y qué es eso?— preguntó nerviosa mientras me acercaba. Pero ella sabía. — ¿Crees que sea buena idea? Dijimos...

— Sé lo que dijimos— susurré. Estaba tan cerca de su rostro podía oír su respiración con claridad. La próxima vez que hablé lo hice rozando suavemente mis labios contra una de sus mejillas. — Y creo que es una gran idea. ¿No lo crees?

Ella asintió, y fue todo lo que necesité para cumplir mi deseo. Hice entonces lo que había querido hacer por meses. La bese. Pero no fue un beso más. Fue nuestro reencuentro, pero también nuestro compromiso. Sabía que no volveríamos de eso. Que, después de todo, ya no nos mantendríamos lejos uno del otro. Y cuando ella comenzó a responder con sus labios supe que ella también lo sabía. En ese beso había amor, loco y abrumador, y la alegría de volver a estar en casa después de tanto tiempo. Y podía saber sus lágrimas, y estaba seguro que ella las mías. Pero estaba bien, porque estábamos ahí, juntos. Cuando la intensidad del beso comenzó a aumentar tuvimos que separarnos en busca de aire, pero no la alejé. Nuestras frentes se acariciaron una a la otra, y nuestras respiraciones pesadas cantaron al mismo son.

— Ahora podemos armar esa cuna, supongo— susurré después de algún tiempo. No teníamos la necesidad de hablar sobre lo que acababa de pasar — Probablemente ella quiera dormir cuando llegué.

— ¿Vas a estar bien con esto, Dimitri?— preguntó por fin, y sabía que no estaba preguntando si estaba bien con armar la cuna de la bebé.

— Puedo amarla, Roza, si es lo que te preguntas. Puedo amarla y ya lo hago. La siento nuestra, y sólo espero que ella y tu estén bien con eso— Ella asintió, con una sonrisa y más lágrimas.

 **xXxXx**

Habíamos terminado de armar la cuna, con sus mantas blancas y rosa viejo y sus muñecos de felpa, cuando sentimos el picaporte de la casa abrirse. Oí a Rose aspirar mientras se escuchaba la voz de Mia Rinaldi a lo lejos. — Creo que han llegado, Camarada— Susurró, tragando. Asentí nervioso, pero con una sonrisa.

Me quedé junto a la cuna de Anna, que más tarde ayudaría a transportar a la habitación de Rose. Allí es donde el bebé dormiría por las noches. Roza caminó hacia la fuente del sonido y abrió la puerta a Mía, que empujaba hacia adentro una carriola de bebé. El transporte estaba cubierto por una tela delgada color rosado, por lo que no era capaz de verla. Ni siquiera escuché las palabras que Rose y la Moroi intercambiaron hasta que la última abandonó la vivienda prometiendo volver el día siguiente. Mi mirada estaba puesta en aquel artefacto desconocido que llevaba en su interior escondido un secreto. Rose movió el carro con agilidad, como si siempre hubiese manejado alguno, y lo llevó hasta un lado de la puerta de entrada. Eventualmente volvió a la parte delantera del cochecito para bebes y retiró a un lado todo lo que interfería entre ella y su hija.

No ví a la bebé, pero vi el rostro de Roza iluminarse, y supe que todo estaría bien. Nada que la hiciera así de feliz podía ser malo para nosotros.

Después de decirle algunas palabras que no llegaron a mis oídos ella recogió un pequeño paquete rosado, que emitió un balbuceo alegre y tímido a la vez. Sonreí sin proponérmelo. Pero en el interior también estaba aterrorizado.

Rose caminó en mi dirección, con la bebé entre sus brazos. Era tan pequeño lo que se escondía entre ellos que me asustó, pero también sabía que era el tamaño promedio de los niños de su edad.

— Quieres probar tu cuna, niña— preguntó suavemente, mirando el bulto cubierto al que se aferraba. — Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Estaba parada justo delante de mí, a un paso de distancia. Nuestros cuerpos formaban una barrera protectora a cada lado del bebé. Rose me dio una mirada, asintiendo, y yo deslicé mis manos sobre el secreto aún guardado, y destapé con lentitud a la niña. Primeros fueron sus ojos, marrones y curiosos, y luego el resto de su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas contrastando con su piel almendrada, como la de su madre. Su cabello no era como el de Rose, sino más claro... como el mío. No podía decir que ella era una réplica mía, porque los bebés no eran como alguien cuando recién nacían, pero había cosas aquí y allá. Los ojos y el cabello eran sólo la superficie. Eran algunos rasgos, como la curva de su nariz, pequeña y perfecta. Era la forma en que fruncía el ceño y sus ojos adquirían una característica peculiar e indecible mientras me observaba con curiosidad. Eran sus labios, que recordaba de las fotos de Viktoria cuando era una bebé. Era como si yo estuviera escrito en todo ella en pequeños pero perceptibles lugares de su ser, de la misma forma en que su madre también se dibujaba sobre su piel o su sonrisa.

Miré a Roza, que estaba mirando a Anna con adoración y una sonrisa, y luego ella me miró y ladeó su cabeza, esperando una reacción de mí. Abrí la boca para hablar y luego la cerré, y volví a mirar a la pequeña. Y no había duda. No había dudas de que era mía. Pero había más. Estaba el pequeño lunar en su mano derecha, sobre su menique, y deslicé mi mano en la suya, mirando abrumado mi propia marca. Y entonces rompí a llorar, alejándome de ambas.

Y lloraba de alivio y felicidad, porque a pesar de mi negación la idea de que fuera de alguien más me estaba matando. La hubiera amado pese a todo, pero esto era diferente. Y lloraba porque me había llenado una culpa abrumadora, al pensar que era yo el hombre que había dejado a Roza para hacerse cargo de un bebé por meses, primero en su vientre y después en sus brazos. Era yo quien la había arrojado a aquel pozo de soledad del que Alberta me había hablado antes, y el que la había sacado de su hogar para ser dejada en un lugar en el que no conocía a nadie, el que había llevado dolor e incertidumbre a su vida. Ese hombre, al que había odiado segundos antes, era yo.

— Lo siento— Estaba de espaldas a ella cuando susurré mis palabras. Ellas se sacudían junto con mi cuerpo por culpa de los sollozos. Cuando Roza apareció ante mí no tenía en sus brazos a Anna. La miré a través de las lágrimas, antes de bajar mi mirada. La vergüenza de mis actos no me permitía siquiera verla a la cara. — Lo siento tanto, Roza. No sabes cuánto lo siento.

— Lo sé. Lo veo— me dijo. Sentí su pequeña mano debajo de mi barbilla. Ella acarició con las yemas suaves de sus dedos y luego me empujó levemente para que la mirara. — Estuve muy enojada en algún momento. Herida más que nada. No voy a negar eso. Pero eso nunca me hizo dejar de amarte. Además, lo entiendo. Entiendo que lo hiciste porque creíste que era lo mejor. Si lo analizamos, técnicamente ni siquiera me dejaste, sólo nos diste un tiempo.

— Eso no cambia... te deje sola con un bebé. Con nuestro bebé. Te deje para que cargaras con todo. Yo...— No podía hacerlo. No podía ni terminar de expresar mis sentimientos. Mi voz temblaba cada vez que lo intentaba. — ¿Cómo podrás perdonarme esto?

— Lo hice en el momento en que vi a nuestro bebé por primera vez— susurró, y apoyó su frente contra la mía. Sentía su respiración sobre mí mientras su voz me hablaba otra vez. — Y de nuevo cuando te vi a ti, allí en la Corte hace un rato. Si es que había algo que perdonar. No... No... Tú no sabías, Camarada. Y sabía que regresarías. En algún momento dudé, pero casi siempre tuve la certeza. Te hemos estado esperando y estas aquí.

— Es mi bebé— susurré, y ella asintió a pesar de que no era una pregunta. Secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos. — ¿Cómo?

— No tengo idea, y realmente, no es importante para mí. Adrian y Sydney, por otra parte, están muy interesados en ello, por si quieres averiguar algo.

— No— murmuré, mirando más allá, a la cuna donde ella estaba. — Tienes razón, no es importante. ¿Podemos ir a verla?

Ella asintió y ambos volvimos con nuestra hija. Y me seguía viendo en ella, pero ahora le veía a ella más que nada. Y era perfecta. La palabra perfección ni siquiera describía la sublimidad de su persona. Pensé, en ese momento, que era un ser celestial que había bajado a nosotros. Sus mejillas rojizas parecían haber sido pintadas con los pétalos de una rosa, y al deslizar mis manos por su escaso cabello supe que era más aterciopelado que la seda misma. El hecho de que tuviera el color de la piel de Roza la hacía incluso más hermosa, si era posible. Era como si alguien la hubiera pintado tomando los rasgos más contradictorios de Rose y de mi, construyendo a ese ser tan único y precioso a base de ellos.

— Tan hermosa— susurré, y ella me ofreció una sonrisa adormilada como si entendiera mis palabras. Una lágrima mía cayó sobre su rostro antes de que pudiera limpiarla, y ella se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos con curiosidad cuando tocó su piel. Y luego bostezó, y entendí en ese mismo momento lo que era ese sentimiento que Roza había descrito una hora antes.

— Entonces, ¿Qué piensas?— preguntó Roza. Jugaba con sus manos nerviosas, como si existiera la mínima posibilidad de que algo saliera mal.

— Creo que mi obsequio de navidad llegó temprano este año para mí— Y también me había traído el mejor de los obsequios.

 **xXxXx**

No se instaló una especie de rutina entre nosotros, porque con Anna y Roza siempre existía algo nuevo y sorprendente, que hacía que cada amanecer fuera único y diferente. La mañana antes de navidad, siete días después de nuestro reencuentro, Roza me pidió que me mudara definitivamente con ellas, y lo hice. Despertarse con ella y nuestra hija en medio de ambos no se comparaba a ninguna otra experiencia. Cada mañana su presencia reparaba mi corazón del dolor y la angustia de los últimos meses.

En algún momento del primer día le conté la verdadera razón por la que me había marchado. Le hablé de la amenaza de Tasha, que descubrió sobre nuestra relación, y de mi temor a que ella arruinara todo nuestro futuro con una sola acusación. Le hablé también del plazo de un año, y cuando vi sus ojos humedecerse ante la posibilidad de que fuera a marcharme otra vez, decidí enfrentar a Tasha. Aquella misma noche, cuando Alberta, Celeste y Eddie Castille llegaron para conocer a Anna, me marché silenciosamente y me dirigí a la habitación de la Moroi. Aquella noche no solo terminó con lágrimas en sus ojos y palabras hirientes en mis labios, también acabó definitivamente con nuestra amistad. Pero no me arrepentía. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber hecho eso la tardé que me amenazó con denunciar a las autoridades de la academia mi inapropiada relación con Rose si no me iba con ella.

El día antes de navidad decidimos festejar mi reasignación. Desde tiempos antes de St. Vladimir me habían ofrecido un lugar en el Consejo de guardianes, pero siempre lo rechacé, porque no estaba listo para quedarme en un único lugar de forma definitiva. Pero con Anna en mi vida las prioridades cambiaban, y un lugar en el Consejo era el mejor puesto para un padre si quería estar al tanto de la vida de sus hijos. El mismo día que firmé mi reasignación en la oficina de Hans Croft, nos comunicaron que Roza podía tomar el puesto de instructora en la clase de Defensa de los Moroi. No era lo ideal, pero era lo que necesitábamos. Los horarios eran mucho más flexibles que el de un guardián en calidad de guardaespaldas de un Moroi, y la paga para los guardianes en el Consejo era mucho mejor también.

Para celebrar salimos de la Corte y viajamos a la ciudad más cercana en busca de un árbol navideño. Era un poco tarde para eso, pero era la primera navidad de Anna y queríamos que fuera perfecto para ella, aunque nunca lo recordaría. Más tarde supe también que era el primer árbol para Roza, no sólo para nuestra hija. Ese conocimiento me partió el corazón, y me aseguré de que fuera el árbol más perfecto y enorme y de comprar una cantidad ridículamente innecesaria de adornos.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro hogar lo bañamos con el espíritu navideño tanto dentro como por fuera. La alegría y la ansiedad de Roza cuando colocábamos el árbol en la sala de estar eran contagiosas. Más tardé ese día preparé para ella los dulces y comidas rusas más tradicionales de navidad.

Estábamos solos, porque con Anna siendo tan pequeña Roza había decidido que nos quedáramos en casa. Estaba aliviado, ambos, de no tener que pasar nuestra primera navidad como familia en medio de la tensión de nuestras amistades rotas: la mía con Tasha, y la suya con Vasilisa. Recibimos más temprano la visita de Adrian Ivashkov, su novia humana, Eddie Castille y Mía Rinaldi. Y en la noche, cuando nos quedamos solos, colocamos una manta y almohadones en medio de la sala de estar y nos sentamos en ella a degustar todos los alimentos que había preparado para ella, con Anna dormida en una mullida cama que su madre había armado junto a nosotros. A la media noche, cuando llegó la navidad, me aferré a ella mientras oíamos el barullo de los fuegos artificiales.

Antes de quedarnos dormidos miramos juntos un vídeo que Roza había recibido esa mañana de su madre, del día en que Anna había nacido. Mientras apenas podía ver la pantalla por las lágrimas, Rose no dejaba de maldecir a su madre por inmortalizar aquel momento tan _horroroso_ , decía, aunque podía ver sus ojos brillantes. A mí me parecía lo más hermoso del mundo, incluso mientras oía las maldiciones de Roza y sus sollozos de dolor. Anhelé haber estado con ella, haber sostenido su mano esa noche, pero esos pequeños momentos robados en vídeos, fotos y recuerdos que solía pedir a Roza me permitían reconstruir el tiempo perdido. Y por ahora, esa evocación de memorias no vividas y la presencia de _ellas_ era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

 _ **Por: Brenda-I**_


	3. Chapter 2: Un Nuevo Amanecer

Resumen: Rose tiene un objetivo en mente y necesita cumplirlo o más bien pedirlo cuanto antes. A veces necesitas un favor extraño, de un completo extraño.

Su voz... Una en específico, la de ese hombre que ha pasado viendo durante días. Ese sería su pase para avanzar cada vez más hacia lo que desea y su salida de aquel pueblo. Lo que ella no se imagina es que ese hombre pondrá la esperanza de nuevo en su corazón y en la de su padre, en una época en la que ya había perdido la emoción de todo. (AH)

* * *

 **Un Nuevo Amanecer**

* * *

Rose Hathaway no era una persona muy aficionada a la navidad, no desde que ciertas situaciones se adueñaron de su hogar. A pesar de que esta época ya no la emocionaba como cuando era pequeña, había algo cálido que sentía cada vez que pasaba cerca de aquel puesto de árboles navideños, tenía más luz, brillo y abrigo que el departamento de su padre, para empezar.

Un tendido multicolor de lucecitas se elevaba sobre el terreno alumbrando las cabezas de todos los que ingresaban al lugar, junto a la entrada había un muñeco de nieve gigante de plástico que resplandecía en un naranja eléctrico que bailaba dando vueltas al sonido de villancicos. Las paredes estaban adornadas con guirnaldas y coronas y en algunas partes del techo caía muérdago de bayas.

El aroma que soltaban los abetos verdes se le impregnaba en la nariz y disfrutaba del crujido de sus ramitas en forma de aguja bajo sus pies, le recordaba lo viva que estaba. Algo que siempre le llamaba la atención era ver a los hombres con camisas de franela cargando los árboles para colocarlos en el techo de las camionetas y autos, los amarraban con una agilidad que parecieran como si estuvieran haciendo magia frente a sus ojos, pero lo que realmente le encantaba aunque no lo reconociera a nadie era la búsqueda del árbol perfecto, la transportaba a una niñez donde todo era muy diferente a su situación actual. Esos recuerdos se los guardaba para ella misma.

" _Demasiado alto, muy bajo, gordo, delgado. Perfecto"_ repetía en su mente cuando veía las compras que hacían las personas del árbol.

Estos últimos años su padre y ella habían decidido que no decorarían más, ni comprarían árbol, ni gastarían en nada referente al tema, así que a hurtadillas solo pasaba por fuera nunca entraba al local, pero el solo hecho de sentir un poco de paz la motivó hacer una ruta diferente de regreso a su casa pasando por ahí durante un mes entero…. Bueno a quien engañamos no solo era por la tranquilidad que sentía si no por un motivo superior exactamente por un extraño favor que quería. Pero, ¿ Cómo le pides a un completo extraño, un favor extraño?. Había luchado con esa pregunta desde hace días. La navidad estaba pronta a llegar, así que Rose tenía que hacer algo esa misma noche.

Rose estaba ahí… por un chico. Dios. Eso sonaba mal, incluso en su cabeza.

Pero no estaba ahí porque le gustara ese chico, el que vendía árboles de navidad; estaba ahí porque necesitaba algo de él.

La verdad, es que sí era muy guapo, había que reconocerlo. No había manera de darle la vuelta, el chico era un atractivo espécimen masculino. Sólo que no era el tipo de chico que le gustaba habitualmente, él era fornido, alto, moreno, de pelo largo hasta los hombros y ojos color chocolate y con una contextura bien marcada, andar jalando árboles de aquí para allá todo el día le daba a uno cierta cantidad de musculatura bien definida. A pesar de todo eso el chico del puesto de árboles de navidad poseía algo que los demás no tenían. Algo que ella necesitaba y que sólo él le podía proporcionar.

Necesitaba su voz.

La primera vez que la oyó, estaba tomando un atajo a través del estacionamiento que estaba entre su departamento y la parada del autobús. Todas las temporadas navideñas la Belikov Family Trees (Empresa familiar desde 1964) se instalaba en la esquina noreste del estacionamiento, que le pertenecía a un supermercado. Era el lugar más popular para comprar árboles en Montana, había varios lugares que ofrecían también los mismos productos que ellos, pero normalmente se diferenciaban por un trato amistoso, tradición y ambiente, aparte de una rica sidra de manzana orgánica y gratis.

La voz del chico había hecho que Rose se parara en seco. Él estaba descargando delgados árboles de la parte trasera de un camión y gritándole instrucciones a otro empleado. Rose se escondió detrás de una camioneta pequeña que estaba estacionada y se asomó por encima como una espía. Quedó impactada, él parecía ser unos cuantos años mayor que ella, pero su voz era espectacular con acento diferente apenas perceptible, además de profunda, confiada y sardónica. Parecía demasiado poderosa. Era una buena voz. Y era la pieza exacta que le faltaba para su actual proyecto.

Rose hacía cortometrajes animados. Había estado haciéndolos para si misma, para divertirse, desde la secundaria, de modo que para cuando lanzó un canal oficial en youtube el año pasado, cuando salió de preparatoria, tenía la práctica y el talento para atrapar la atención de miles de suscriptores. En este momento intentando captar la atención de uno de los numerosos estudios de animación.

Ella misma hacía las voces con ayuda de amigos y amigas el año pasado o los colegas de las empresas de su padre. Pero este corto… era importante. Sería el regalo perfecto para salir del pueblo, no sabía cuanto más iba a soportar vivir más ahí.

Necesitaba la ayuda de ese chico y la necesitaba ahora. No sabía como iba a reaccionar él ante ella, y principalmente ante su pregunta. Él si bien es cierto se veía amable con las personas, al mismo tiempo guardaba cierta distancia y prudencia, aparte de que casi nunca lo veía sonreír. No sabía si era un completo amargado, solo dispuesto a cumplir su trabajo. Pero ya no podía esperar más.

Era una noche inusual. Rose buscó entre los árboles, forzando el oído por encima de las risas de los niños y las sierras rugientes.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?. –Ahí en la esquina lejana. Rose no pudo escuchar la respuesta del cliente, pero lo que dijo el chico a continuación fue suficiente.

-No hay problema. Solamente avísenos cuando esté listo.

Salió disparada hacía la voz sabiendo que la única manera de que esto sucediera sería colocarse frente a él tan velozmente como pudiera, para que así se vieran obligados a interactuar.

Caminó apurada entre la hilera de árboles de dos metros. El chico fue el primero en dar la vuelta en la esquina. Ella casi choca contra su pecho.

El chico se sobresaltó. Después vio su cara y se sobresaltó de nuevo.

-Tú ya has estado aquí, ¿no?. -Ahora le tocó el turno a Rose de sobresaltarse.

-Ese cabello. –señaló con la cabeza la elegante y gruesa trenza que ella se había hecho como diadema, el resto de cabello negro, estaba suelto sobre su espalda. –Lo reconocería donde sea.

Rose alzó las cejas, eso no se lo hubiera esperado jamás.

-¿Sabes qué?. –dijo él seriamente frente a su silencio . –La mayoría de gente sólo tiene que comprar un árbol una vez.

-Vivo allá. –Rose señaló el conjunto de departamentos de al lado. – Y tomo el bus allá. –Señaló la calle junto al supermercado.

-Entonces no voy a interponerme en tu camino.

-No voy para la parada de bus.

-Así que… ¿vas a comprar un árbol?. –la miraba como si ella estuviera ladeada de algún modo.

Sus ojos cafés y su pelo café eran tan cálidos, de cerca era mucho más grande, sus brazos, su pecho incluso más fornidos. Tenía puesta una camisa de franela negra con cuadros rojos: el uniforme de la empresa. ¿Era parte de la familia o un empleado?.

Rose no era que no quería un árbol de verdad le hubiera gustado poder tener uno en su casa, pero hace unos años dejaron ella y su padre de comprar y de decorar, ahora estaba ahorrando todo el dinero que podía para resolver la situación.

Desafortunadamente en este momento para alargar la conversación un árbol era su única opción.

-Sí. – dijo. –Bueno, tal vez. –mejor aclaraba eso de una vez. –Me preguntaba si aquí tienen algún árbol… mmm ya sabes algo no tan extravagante.

Al hacer la pregunta se sintió avergonzada. Pero el chico mostró una inesperada mirada, sin decir nada empezó a caminar y Rose fue tras él.

Cuando él terminó de caminar, se apartó y le mostró algunos árboles.

-Están demasiado pequeños. –sonó decepcionada, los arbustos le llegan por las rodillas.

-Lo siento. –dijo él. –pero ¿no dijiste que no querías nada exagerado?

-Sí, pero estos son patéticos. ¿Qué tal algo un poco más alto? Debes de tener alguno que no este en el mejor estado y que este siendo una pega para venderse. ¿Tienes algo así?

-Todos nuestros árboles se venden.

-Pero seguro tienes por lo menos uno bien feo.

Él puso el rostro serio, imposible saber lo que pensaba. -¿Ves algún árbol feo?

-No. Por eso te estoy preguntando donde los tienes metidos.

El chico medio sonrió, haciendo palpitar el corazón de Rose, ella sintió que él se sentía contento de haber caído en la trampa verbal.

-Si esta bien, a lo mejor tenemos algo.

Retrocedió un poco más y la llevó a una sección que aún no habían recorrido.

-Este lleva aquí bastante tiempo sin moverse.

Una familia bastante escandalosa pasó riéndose y hablando sobre los árboles y la decoración que iban a poner en su casa. Rose recordó sus años de infancia y una leve melancolía la invadió solo por un instante, de manera desesperada necesitaba sentirse bien, alegre, ser ella misma.

-Sí, me gusta. –le dio vuelta a una tarjeta donde estaba indicado el precio, y no pudo evitar arrugar la boca.

-¡Ah! ese es el precio antiguo. –dijo él. –Puedo bajarle unos 10 dólares.

-Me lo llevaría por la mitad de precio. –Rose no podía darse el lujo de gastar más de lo cuenta, un árbol no estaba entre sus planes ni entre los de su padre. –dijiste que ha estado aquí sin moverse, sin que nadie lo quiera.

-Dije por unos días, no varios. –ella lo miró poniendo su mejor cara.

-Bueno le puedo bajar 15 por ciento.

-A mitad de precio. –suspiró pesadamente. –Es todo lo que puedo pagar.

Él sopesó sus palabras y la analizó a ella, la intensidad de su mirada hacía difícil seguir viéndolo a los ojos.

-Trato hecho. –dijo él serenamente.

-Gracias. –respondió Rose agradecida, mientras él levantaba el árbol.

-Voy a alistar el árbol, mientras tu vas y pagas. ¿De acuerdo?. – y luego exclamó. -¡Mamá, este lleva un cincuenta porciento de descuento!.

Así que no era un simple empleado, si no uno de los Belikov.

Su madre una mujer alegre, simpática y dulce, estaba cerca de la entrada de la cabaña preparando unas bebidas calientes para los clientes. Levantó la mirada y alzó las cejas sorprendida.

-Ahh. –dijo, cuando Rose se acercaba. –Ahora entiendo.

-¿Perdón?.

Ella le sonrió extendiéndole un poco de la bebida caliente. –Es difícil que mi hijo de descuentos. -Rose al principio no comprendió lo que ella le decía, pero cuando entendió el significado sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

-Nuestros clientes normalmente se van con más árbol del que había planeado. –la voz de la mujer era bastante agradable, aunque tenía el acento mucho más marcado que el de su hijo.

-En realidad ni siquiera iba a comprar un árbol. –sé sincero Rose. –Así que definitivamente significa más todavía.

La mujer sonrió. –No me digas. –terminaron sonando las palabras cantaditas.

-Es un buen vendedor. –Pagó en efectivo, con el estómago revuelto por haber comprado un árbol y todavía insegura de cómo proceder a pedirle un favor al hombre.

Revisó la hora y vio venir al chico con el árbol listo.

-¿Cuál es tu carro?

Ella alzó las cejas y puso una cara de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que él iba entendiendo el significado de su rostro. –No tienes carro. –afirmó.

-No.

-¿Viniste caminando?

-Aja.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante un rato.

-Está bien. –dijo Rose. –Yo lo puedo cargar. -¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado ese detalle?

-Eso es ridículo.

-No, está bien. Vivo justo ahí. –señaló la única ventana del último piso que estaba apagada y oscura, en comparación con las de sus vecinos luminosas, decoradas con santas, con bastones gigantes y letreros con luces multicolor.

-¿Ése es el tuyo?. –Preguntó. -¿El oscuro de arriba?

-Sí

-He estado mirando ese departamento por semanas. Se ve bastante solitario.

-Deberías verlo por dentro. –bromeó ella. –Es bastante deprimente.

-Supongo que tendré que hacerlo.

-¿Qué?. –gritó alarmada Rose. -¿Por qué?

-Tú no llegarías ni a la mitad. Este árbol está demasiado pesado.

A Rose le chocaba sentirme incapaz, ella siempre había tratado de ser independiente, su padre la había incitado a que aprendiera de todo, hasta defensa porque no sabía con quien podría encontrarse. Y más en momentos como estos cuando ahora iba a necesitar dos favores del chico. Rose enterró las manos entre las ramas y agarró el tronco, forcejeando para cargarlo.

-Esta bien, lo tengo.

-Suéltalo.

-En serio, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

-Te creo, pero ¡suelta… -él jalo con fuerza. -…lo! –Rose lo soltó. Fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

-Lo siento. –dijo él después de un momento. En realidad se veía arrepentido. –Pero va a ser más rápido si no estás jalando.

Rose mantuvo las manos levantas, vencida. –Si tú lo dices.

-Soy mucho más alto que tú. El equilibrio sería desigual si ambos lo alzamos juntos, déjame llevarlo hasta allá. –Rose simplemente alzó los hombros mientras él le informaba a su madre que saldría ayudar a un cliente. Vio los ojos de la mujer con una mirada que no podía descifrar y una sonrisa ladeada.

Ambos se encaminaron hacía el complejo de apartamentos, Rose detrás de él.

-No deberías estar haciendo esto.

-Tienes razón, no debería.

Les llegó un viento helado y Rose empujó la bufanda hacia arriba con una mano. –Gracias. De verdad lo aprecio. –hizo una pausa. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Dimitri. Y ¿tú cómo te llamas?

-Rose.

-¿Siempre has vivido aquí?

-Aquí nací y crecí. –hizo una pausa. -¿Y tú de donde vienes?

Él dio la vuelta para mirarla, y ella alzó los hombros. –Hablas perfectamente el ingles, pero hay un leve acento, al contrario que tu madre que definitivamente tiene un acento marcado de otro país.

-Rusia, venimos de allá desde hace bastante tiempo, estábamos dejando atrás…. –pensó con cuidado en la elección de sus siguientes palabras. –ciertas cosas y situaciones.

Entre ambos se formó un silencio. Dimitri colocó con fuerza el árbol en las escaleras del complejo de apartamentos y soltó el aire con una exhalación.

-Tú anda. –inclinó el árbol. –Toma esa punta.

Rose se abalanzó para agarrar la punta superior. Fue necesario que dieran varios incómodos pasos antes de ponerse al mismo ritmo debido a las diferencias tan grandes entre sus alturas y pesos.

-Vives en el edificio de atrás. –dijo. –Y obviamente vives en el último piso.

-Obviamente vas a hacer que me arrepienta de tu ayuda para siempre. –gruñó Rose.

Maniobraron con torpeza cuando las escaleras se formaban en U entre los dos primeros pisos. Empezaron juntos agarrar el ritmo y a caminar en sincronización. Casi sin aliento llegaron al tercer piso, lo pusieron sobre el suelo y jalaron el árbol hasta la puerta haciendo mucho ruido.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí afuera?. –chilló una voz rasposa desde abajo.

Rose volteó los ojos. -¡Lo siento, señora Kirova!

-¡Sabía que eras tú! ¡Ya sabía que te traías algo!

Dimitri alzó una ceja, mientras Rose apoyó el árbol contra la pared del lado de su puerta moviendo la cabeza.

-Sólo estoy subiendo un árbol de navidad a casa, Kirova.

-No lo vas a poner en el balcón, ¿verdad?, no quiero que las ramitas caigan en el mío. No quiero tener que limpiar tus cochinadas.

Ahora las dos cejas de Dimitri se elevaron.

Rose rebuscó las llaves en su bolso. –No le hagas caso, esta vieja siempre es así de odiosa. –le susurró a Dimitri tan bajito para que nadie escuchara.

-Lo pondré adentro señora, como cualquier otro árbol de navidad. –añadió entre dientes. La puerta de abajo se cerró de un portazo.

Rose miró a Dimitri y le hizo una señal indicando fin del tema. No quería hablar de su repugnante vecina, y ahora debía ponerle fin a esto del árbol y ver cómo hacía para ir al grano con el favor que necesitaba de Dimitri.

-Bueno gracias. Aprecio que lo hayas cargado hasta la casa, pero ahora yo me hago cargo. –abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. –Buenas noches.

Pero Dimitri no la estaba mirando a ella, estaba viendo más allá con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Y exactamente cómo le vas hacer para cargar un árbol hasta adentro de eso?

El lugar estaba repleto de muebles, bolsas y cajas hasta el techo. Literalmente hasta el techo. Incluso con las luces encendidas, el departamento aún lucía oscuro. Los objetos amontonados como bultos sombríos bloqueaba casi toda la luz. Y sólo había un corredor para atravesar por ahí, derecho hacia el fondo, poco más ancho que una persona.

-Eres una acumuladora. –la voz de Dimitri sonaba sorprendido e incrédulo.

-No soy una acumuladora. Tampoco mi papá. -Rose sintió una opresión en el pecho. –Es una situación temporal. Estamos… entre dos casas.

-¿Por qué no tienen estas cosas en una bodega?

-Porque las bodegas cuestan dinero y lo estamos ahorrando para la casa nueva.

Dimitri no tenía una respuesta para eso. Su rostro mostró una expresión avergonzada, pero su resolución la hizo desaparecer rápidamente. Tal vez entendía la situación.

-Así que… ¿dónde se supone que voy a poner el árbol?

-Ya te dije que yo me hago cargo ahora.

-Es obvio que no puedes. Ni siquiera cabe por aquí. –señaló hacia el angosto corredor. -¿Y cómo planeas resolver esto? ¿Dónde piensas ponerlo?

-No… no sé. Lo iba a poner frente a la puerta corrediza de vidrio. -Como todos los demás del edificio.

Dimitri estiró el cuello para poder observar mejor. -¿La puerta del balcón? ¿La que está justo enfrente?

-Ajá. ¿Tal vez?

-Rose. Para que compraste verdaderamente un árbol, si no tienes espacio para colocar uno.

-Porque eres muy persuasivo.

Dimitri se dio vuelta para mirarla. Por un momento, su expresión fue indescifrable. Y luego sus ojos se volvieron inesperadamente cálidos, eso hizo que Rose se sintiera un poquito más tranquila.

-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?.

-Creo que… ¿mover un poco esto?. –su expresión era tan dubitativa como su pregunta. Después de todo ella y su padre no habían tocado nada desde que se cambiaron.

Dimitri dio un paso vacilante para entrar al departamento. Rose solo por un instante se sintió avergonzada, y no debería, tenía una razón para esto, maldición. Todo era temporal, aunque en sus planes no estaba traer a ningún chico a casa, pero después de todo no tenía porque darse cuenta él de esa inseguridad, así que puso su mejor cara con una rara sonrisa como si pudiera resolver el mundo por si misma. _Aunque eso no fuera cierto_

-Sabes no es seguro que vivas de esta forma. –dijo él como si estuviera evaluando graves peligros.

-Hemos estado aquí un año, y no se nos ha caído nada encima todavía.

-¿Han vivido aquí todo un año?. –se adentró lentamente en el sitio. El corredor llevaba a las habitaciones más básicas y primordiales: cocina, baño, recámaras. –No puedo dejar que metas mi árbol aquí. Se moriría antes de Navidad. Y para eso solo falta un par de días.

-No importa. Mi árbol sólo tiene que vivir hasta mañana.

-¿Qué hay mañana?

-Es el solsticio de invierno.

La cabeza de Dimitri apareció detrás de una pila inestables de sillas de comedor.

-¿Quién celebra el solsticio?

-Cualquiera lo puede celebrar. –caminó hasta donde él estaba. –es el día más corto del año.

-Así que tu padre y tu son… científicos.

Rose soltó la risa. –No. Mi papá es turco así que tiene tradiciones muy diferentes.

-Y aquí me tienes, preguntando otra vez: ¿por qué compraste un árbol de navidad?

-Porque me gustan. Mi mamá. –Rose se detuvo antes de continuar, un poco inquieta. –Ella celebraba la navidad. Mi papá no, pero él estuvo de acuerdo con varias cosas y una de las que más le gustó fue el árbol, así que la hicimos parte de nuestra tradición, porque es agradable.

Estaba esperando a que él le hiciera ver que estaba a la defensiva, ella siempre se ponía a la defensiva, pero las líneas de su frente se suavizaron.

-¿Y dónde está tu mamá ahora?. –Muerta. Él estaba esperando que dijera muerta.

-No estoy segura, siempre anda de un lado para otro. –dijo ella.

-Ah. -Dimitri pareció aliviado, pero sólo por un momento. -¿Divorcio?

-Nunca estuvieron casados.

-¿Hermanos o hermanas?

-Soy hija única.

-¿Y dónde está tu papá ahora?.

–En el trabajo. Trabaja un turno de noche… -pero tan pronto como pronunció las palabras se sintió horrorizada. Acababa de decirle a un desconocido que estaban solos.

-Así que no hay nadie aquí que nos ayude con esto.

-¿Cómo?

Sacó una mesita marroquí color turquesa de encima de una torre de muebles con tanto cuidado como si estuviera jugando jenga. –Vas a tener que cooperar, entonces.

La frustración de Rose estaba incrementando de manera colosal. -¿Perdón?.

-Todo esto se puede reorganizar, pero voy a necesitar mucho más espacio para trabajar. –señaló con la cabeza a un lado y otro. –necesitamos poner allá afuera todo lo de estos cuartos del frente. –impulsó la cabeza hacia el vestíbulo exterior. Y siguió hacia delante haciendo retroceder a Rose de su propio apartamento con su propia mesita marroquí.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.

-Ayudándote. – colocó la mesita al lado de su árbol.

-¿No tienes que regresar al trabajo?

-Sí, tengo que. Por eso vas a seguir haciendo esto mientras regreso. Una cosa a la vez. ¿Está bien?. –asintió respondiendo su propia pregunta. –Volveré cuando se termine mi turno.

Rose no entendía cómo se había dejado convencer. Durante las últimas dos horas había estado cargando sillas polvorientas, cajas de cartón, bolsas de basura y canastos de ropa. La vecina Kirova le había gritado ya tres veces.

¿Qué diría su padre cuando llegara en las primeras horas de la mañana, y viera que el departamento entero estaba reorganizado? ¿Y que había dejado que un desconocido le ayudara a hacerlo? ¿Y que había sido sugerencia de él?

Aunque… eso no era del todo cierto. Rose tenía cierta idea de por qué había dejado que él la convenciera, y no era solo porque pensaba, por supuesto, que podía pedirle ayuda con el trabajo de las voces… La compañía de Dimitri había sido la más entretenida que había tenido en siglos, desde que sus amigos se habían ido a la universidad el otoño pasado. Con Dimitri no sabía que podía pasar a continuación. Y durante varios meses, Rose había sabido exactamente qué iba a suceder a continuación, un padre repleto de trabajo con un horario interminable con el objetivo de sacar a flote a su pequeña familia, mitigada sólo por la compañía silenciosa de su computadora y el mundo y la gente contenidos en ella.

Dimitri era real, era de carne y hueso.

Y ahora su propia carne estaba cubierta por un ligero sudor. Genial

Poco después de las diez, estaba limpiándose con una toalla de papel cuando escuchó sus fuertes pisadas subiendo las escaleras. Rápidamente tiró la toalla de papel y lo saludó en la puerta.

-Feliz solsticio. –Dimitri le entregó un soporte para el árbol.

-Sí tenemos uno de éstos. En algún lado. –añadió rápidamente.

-Te creo. Creo que tienen uno de todo aquí adentro. Pero no estoy apostando a que lo encontremos. -Dimitri se coló en el departamento dejándola atrás.

-Gracias Dimitri.

-De nada, Rose. –admirado, echó un vistazo por el cuarto. –Increíble, más cosas de las que pensé que podrías sacar.

-Como te dije antes, soy más fuerte de lo que aparento.

-También está más iluminado.

Rose no podía negarlo, pero… todavía faltaba volver a meter todo. Deseó más bien poder tirarlo todo. -¿De veras piensas que podemos hacer que quepa todo dentro otra vez? ¿Y con espacio suficiente para el árbol.?

-Parece que dudas. ¿por qué suenas dubitativa? Todavía no he hecho una sola cosa que sea sospechosa en tu presencia.

-Has hecho unas cuantas cosas que me han puesto _dubitativa. –_ Le encantaba como sonaban todas esas palabras dichas por él.

-Nombra una.

-¿Ayudarme a mi, alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces, de una manera tan extrema? Eso es como un manual para poner a alguien dubitativo.

-Me gustaría refutar eso, pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

La mirada de Dimitri volvió al apartamento, calculó los metros cuadrados, la medida de todos los recovecos y escondrijos. –Porque tengo habilidades de primera para la organización. Intuyo cómo pueden acomodarse las cosas. En fin es mi deber ayudarte.

Rose cruzó los brazos y lo miró seriamente sin decir nada.

-Esta bien, mientras yo muevo el resto de los muebles, tú vas a tener que pasar la aspiradora y sacudir.

-Un día normal en mi vida estaría tirada en la cama comiendo alguna golosina, no aspirando y limpiando.

Dimitri encogió los hombros. –Hoy es diferente.

Rose iba a contradecirlo, pero se le vino una idea a la mente. "La señora Kirova va a enojarse si oye que estoy aspirando", sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa traviesa apareció. –Perfecto empezaré de inmediato.

Rose aspiró, mantuvo a raya a su vecina y sacudió las áreas recién despejadas, deberían de darle un premio por ser tan aplicada en algo que odiaba y por seguir las instrucciones de alguien que no fuera ella misma. Por otra parte Dimitri sacaba y jalaba muebles.

Cuando las habitaciones del frente quedaron vacías, Dimitri explicó el siguiente paso. Estaban de pie en el centro del comedor. –Vamos a convertir este cuarto, puesto que está separado de los otros, en el lugar de almacenamiento. Tendremos que ser capaces de acomodar aquí casi todo, incluyendo las cosas de las recámaras y vamos a apilar el resto a lo largo de esa pared. –señaló la pared más larga de la sala.

Rose frunció la frente, pero no dijo nada. Así que Dimitri prosiguió. –Se trata únicamente de la manera en que las cosas están empacadas. –dijo. –lo que vi al llegar era una mala distribución del espacio.

Rose comprendió su lógica, pero después de estar viviendo así casi por un año, todavía no podía imaginarse nada diferente. –Los de la mudanza lo hicieron. –dijo ella. –Ellos son los que pusieron todo aquí.

-Pero ustedes lo dejaron así.

Rose se sentía nuevamente avergonzada como para responder a su pregunta: ¿Por qué? No estaba muy segura de entender la respuesta completa. Por suerte Dimitri, ya estaba caminando por el departamento otra vez.

-Vamos a necesitar traer las cosas más grandes y planas primeros.

-¿Cómo la vitrina?

-Exactamente

La cargaron entre los dos, trabajando juntos en equipo. Rose se sentía más… ligera. La puerta corrediza de vidrio estaba despejada. Podía ver hacia fuera: el local de venta de árboles, el supermercado, el cielo de diciembre, la luna. Si quisiera, podría salir al balcón.

-¿Y ahora qué?. –Era difícil reprimir su emoción. -¿Los libreros?

Dimitri negó con la cabeza.

-Ese es un espacio que se puede aprovechar mejor, el mueble está vació podemos rellenarlos con esas cajas y bolsas. –señaló hacia los objetos y de nuevo los dos comenzaron a trabajar en eso. Con precisión de expertos acomodaron también un columpio, dos mecedoras, cuatro sillas de jardín, una podadora y la mitad de las sillas del comedor. Antes de acomodar alguna cosa lo limpiaban. Dimitri sacó: una lámpara, una mesa, un tapete y otras más que colocaron de lado.

El aire estaba más limpio, más vacío. A medida que se creaba más espacio, Rose se volvió más consciente de su respiración, se daba cuenta que podía respirar.

-¿Y el sofá?. –preguntó. –todavía está en mi recámara.

Dimitri se limpió la frente con la manga de su camisa. Estaba sudando.

-Va en la sala, para que lo puedan usar.

Esa idea… Esa idea tan increíblemente simple, le parecía extraña.

-Necesitan algo para sentarse que no sean sólo sus camas. Un lugar para relajarse cuando regresen del trabajo. –se desabotono la camisa de franela. –Un lugar donde sentarse y poder admirar las cosas, como por ejemplo mi árbol.

Santa Madre Tierra. Rose agradeció que ya estaba colorada por el esfuerzo. Trató de mantenerse concentrada, pero la visión de Dimitri desvistiéndose realmente desviaba su atención.

-Sigues llamándolo tu árbol.

Él sonrió. –Yo lo cultivé.

-Yo lo compré

-Y estoy muy contento de que lo hayas hecho. –Dimitri aventó la camisa de franela por ahí. Ahora tenía una playera negra… con el logo de NPR. La Radio Pública Nacional.

Ahora sí Rose estaba muda de asombro. Sabía hasta cierto punto, que seguramente le gustaba a Dimitri. Ningún chico hacía cosas como ésta si no le gustabas. Pero éste era un reconocimiento abierto, el primero, de que tal vez él estaba aquí para algo más que utilizar sus habilidades organizacionales.

Era emocionante. Pero el hecho de que Rose no le hubiera respondido inmediatamente con un comentario ingenioso y arrogante hizo que Dimitri se viera inseguro, como si hubiera malentendido la situación. Quizá ella no estaba interesada en él.

Pero Rose sí que estaba interesada, definitivamente interesada.

-¿Así que NPR?

Su expresión hizo que él enderezara los hombros y Rose no pudo más que notar, pero de veras notar, la forma de su torso. El hecho de que tenía una forma. Luego él se dio vuelta para meter de un empujón una caja de zapatos llena de tuercas y tornillos dentro de uno de los últimos recovecos.

-La compré durante una campaña de recaudación de fondos. –dijo refiriéndose a la playera.

-Mmm. –musitó Rose.

-Me gusta estar enterado de las noticias. Me gusta aprender cosas.

-Mi papá escucha NPR.

-Debería haber preguntado antes, pero ¿tienes cajas con adornos de Navidad…- meneó la cabeza y rectificó. –O adornos de las cosas, tradiciones no sé, con lo que adornan el árbol.

Rose notó el cambió de tema.

-¿O ustedes ponen los árboles pelados?. –comentó secamente. -¿Tal como los hizo la naturaleza?

De repente Rose olvidó lo que él estaba preguntando y se dio cuenta de cuantas ganas tenía de verdad de conocer a Dimitri… con ella se había mostrado más abierto. Caminó hacia él. –Nosotros decoramos el nuestro.

Dimitri se dio la vuelta sin percatarse de lo cerca que estaba ella detrás de él. No dio un paso hacia atrás y su confianza no tambaleó.

-Así que estás diciendo que hay una caja. –su voz era profunda que vibró dentro de ella.

-Sí, hay dos.

-¿Te importaría describir esas cajas?

-Una es la de un castillo antiguo de Fisher-Price, la otra es de unos platos turcos.

-Creo que no las he visto todavía. –Su voz se había vuelto más profunda, de alguna manera más sexy. Profunda y sexy…

Hablando acerca de las cajas. Rose se dio la vuelta, se alejó de él y sonrió para sí misma.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Agua, café, té, chocolate?. –Ella parecía divertirse de él. Aún cuando no lo entendiera.

-Sí, chocolate, gracias.

La cocina era un desastre, pero a diferencia de cómo había estado el resto del departamento, había más espacio para moverse. Mientras Rose preparaba el chocolate caliente, Dimitri puso una mesa redonda de jardín y dos sillas del comedor en una de las esquinas de la sala, creando un nuevo y acogedor espacio para comer. Rose generalmente comía de pie o en su escritorio. No podía recordar la última vez que su padre y ella habían comido juntos.

Dimitri apareció detrás de ella, señalando su maquina para hacer chocolate.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una maquina francesa.

-Qué sofisticada.

-Mi mamá no creía en las maquinas eléctricas. –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Por lo menos cree en el chocolate.

Rose se rió mientras sacaba de la alacena dos tarros artesanales.

-¿Cómo lo tomas?

-Ponle dos bolsitas de chocolate y luego echas el agua caliente, ese es el secreto de un excelente chocolate.

Rose sonrió ampliamente. –De acuerdo. –Y así lo hizo.

Él se apoyó en el mesón de la cocina, con su robusto cuerpo inclinado hacia ella.

-Y yo que había pensado que eras una chica de té de hierbas.

-Claro. –ella entornó los ojos y le pasó su chocolate. –Por el restaurante.

-No por… -se detuvo. -¿Qué es eso del restaurante?.

Se le había olvidado que no le había contado. Era como si él ya debiera saberlo. Rose se sentó en la mesa de jardín y Dimitri se acomodó frente a ella.

-Mi papá adquirió hace poco un restaurante en el centro, es de comida casera turca que abre por las noches. –soltó sin respirar. –Sí, ya sé que es extraño, pero bueno se lo ofrecieron y aunque no tenía experiencia en esa área lo aceptó pensando que podía ayudar mmm… financieramente a largo plazo.

-¿Ibrahim Mazur? ¿Tú papá es Abe?. -Las cejas de Rose se enarcaron por la sorpresa.

Dimitri solo se encogió de hombros. -No hay muchos restaurantes que abren de noche, así que he caído por ahí varias veces después del trabajo. Todo mundo conoce a tú papá. –añadió. – O, por lo menos , su reputación. Fuera de que puede ser algo intimidante, es muy buena persona y ha ayudado a varia gente.

Rose había esperado que se burlara de ella, o quizá que dijera algo un poco desagradable, en vez de eso, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a nadie hablar bien de Abe. Pero su padre luego de perderlo todo empezó desde cero a construir su reputación, unos decían que no tan honradamente otros veían valor en sus acciones.

-Gracias. –Rose apenas pudo pronunciar la palabra.

-Así que imagino pasas comiendo en el restaurante.

-A veces, antes comía en la cafetería de la escuela para cambiar.

-Almuerzo de la escuela, eso es estar desesperado.

Rose sonrió. -No tienes ni idea.

-Así que ¿ya no estudias?

-No, desde que me gradué de la prepa. Y ¿tú?

-Tampoco. –respondió Dimitri. -¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecinueve. ¿Tú?

-Veintiséis.

Ella le sonrió con ¿timidez?, y él le devolvió una media sonrisa, complacidos, el instante creció y creció, hasta que fue demasiado grande. Dimitri se reacomodó en su silla.

-Yo fui vegetariano durante unos cuantos meses. Tuve que volver a comer carne, porque necesitaba ese nivel de proteína y energía para el trabajo en la granja. Pero en cuanto salga de aquí voy a intentarlo otra vez.

-¿No estás interesado en el negocio familiar?.

Se lo pensó unos instantes antes de contestar. -Sinceramente no. ¿tú?

Rose negó con la cabeza. – No herede el gen de mi padre para los negocios.

-Mi abuela empezó nuestra granja…

-"Negocio familiar desde 1964". –remarcó ella, citando su letrero.

Algo brilló dentro de los ojos de Dimitri. Como si estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que ella había sentido cuando él habló bien de su padre. Orgullo, quizá.

-Así es. –dijo

-¿Y por qué no quieres seguir con el negocio?

-No, está en mi. –le dio un trago a su chocolate. –Como tu y seguir los pasos de tu padre, supongo. –Había algo en su tono que no lograba ocultar del todo. Algo que era más angustia que indiferencia.

-Entonces. –preguntó otra vez. -¿Por qué no quieres ser como los de tu familia, Dimitri Belikov?

Él esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

-Es cierto que no me interesa. Pero resulta que Karolina, mi hermana mayor, que se supone que heredaría la granja, tampoco la quiere. Hace unos cuantos años atrás quedo embarazada de mi primer sobrino Paul y hace dos años tuvo a la más pequeña, después de eso el padre de los niños le pidió que regresara a Rusia y se fue.

Rose quedó impactada por la tremenda amargura con la que pronunció las palabras. Él prosiguió. –Mi hermana Sonia está embaraza y no se le da bien las cosas de la granja y está trabajando en la farmacia. Mi abuela está muy mayor y mi madre no puede hacerse cargo con todo sola. –suspiró. –Vika la menor quiere sus propias cosas y estudiar algo diferente, no puedo culparla por desear eso, así es como no puedo dejar sola a mi madre y abuela.

-¿Y tu padre?

Dimitri se quedó mirando su tarro de chocolate. Algo en su rostro cambió. – Él no existe en nuestras vidas desde que yo tenía trece años, no lo volvimos a ver y tampoco lo necesitamos, pero mi madre ha venido contando conmigo más y más. Ella dice que igual quiere conseguir otros empleados, pero yo simplemente aún no puedo dejarla sola con el negocio.

Rose deseo poder atravesar la mesa para abrazarlo. Entendía todo: el amor, la vergüenza, la necesidad de quedarse hasta que las cosas volvieran a estar bien.

-He estado tratando de ayudarlos a encontrar gente dispuesta y de confianza o que mi hermana vuelva, pero ha sido un poco difícil. La granja apenas produce ganancias, así como estamos. Sin mi, mi madre quebraría.

Rose tragó saliva. Ella había tomado la misma decisión . Ella también había puesto su futuro en pausa.

-Yo… yo también me estoy quedando para ayudar. –Dimitir alzó la vista. Su dureza se disolvió.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con tu mamá?

-Tiene todo que ver con ella.

-¿Y con la razón por la que han estado viviendo así?.

Ahora era Rose quien veía su taza de chocolate. -¿Conoces esas historias de mujeres que se van dejan a sus hijos a la suerte y cambian todo por trabajo, llevándose consigo casas, carros, y demás cosas?. –Rose se encogió de hombros.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí todo es cierto, siempre ha preferido todo lo demás, creo que lo peor que le pudo pasar fue quedar embarazada, aunque evidentemente eso no le importo mucho, porque nos dejo.

Dimitri se veía genuinamente impactado. Y negó con la cabeza sumido en sus pensamientos, tal vez reviviendo recuerdos de los daños que su propio padre le hizo a su madre y a sus hermanas. Sí, estas cosas pasaban en la vida real.

-Lo siento tanto.

Ella empujó su tarro. –Vamos a buscar una nueva casa en primavera, una de verdad, con espacio, habitaciones y definitivamente todo en su lugar.

-¿Y… te vas a quedar aquí viviendo? ¿Ayudando a tu papá?

Rose casi se había olvidado de la razón original por la que se había acercado a Dimitri. Había decidido que aunque él no pudiera ayudarla o más probable. Aunque nunca se lo pidiera, tener a otra persona con quien platicar era suficiente. Esta noche ya era suficiente.

-Es difícil, ¿sabes? Me gusta el pueblo y la serie interminable de festivales de música, sus habitantes amistosos, pero… no tengo futuro aquí. Ninguna carrera. Cuando mi papá se instale, me voy a mudar, quiero trabajar en animación.

Se lanzó con renovado entusiasmo a contarle sobre los estudios que estaban a sólo tres horas y media de distancia, sobre como ese mercado estaba creciendo potencialmente, le contó acerca de su canal de youtube, literalmente le contó todo. Todo excepto el rol fundamental que quería que él desempeñara en su proyecto.

-¿Quieres ir a la universidad para eso? ¿Estudiar animación?.

-Quiero trabajar. Estoy lista para hacerlo. –Rose hizo una pausa. - ¿Qué te gustaría hacer realmente?

-Quiero… -pero no terminó la frase. Rose se inclinó, repitiendo los movimientos de él. -Quiero trabajar en la radio, me gusta la radiodifusión. –Dentro de la cabeza de Rose sonó una alarma a todo volumen. –Alguien me dijo una vez que tenía una buena voz para la radio. –continuó. –Nunca he podido sacar eso de la cabeza. Y me gusta mucho.

-Sí, tienes una buena voz. Tienes una voz increíble. –Se veía que a Dimitri lo había tomado por sorpresa el nivel de su entusiasmo, pero era demasiado tarde para detenerse. –tengo algo que confesarte. –dijo y el resto de su historia salió a borbotones, la que revelaba que toda está noche tenía que ver con el sonido de su voz. -…. Y por lo que veo ya te espante, y ahora voy a dejar de hablar. –y ahora voy a morir pensó.

Hubo un largo silencio. –Primero que nada. –dijo él, con un tono desenvuelto que no había usado antes. –me siento halagado de que hayas ido a buscarme a mí y no a un árbol.

Los labios de Rose se torcieron en una mueca. –Fui buscando tu voz.

-En segundo lugar, no puedo creer que te haya tomado un mes entero hacerme esa pregunta, sin mencionar que incluso haya entrado a tu departamento. Por cierto, ni siquiera me has planteado esa pregunta como tal. –dijo con su rostro serio, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

Rose se echó para atrás y cruzó los brazos. –Dimitri. -Dijo ella con los dientes apretados. –¿Considerarías por favor prestarme tu voz para mi nuevo video?

Él se le quedo viendo un largo rato, bueno tal vez fue un par de segundos, pero Rose sintió que duraba toda la vida en dar una respuesta. –Por supuesto que lo hago.

-Podría pagarte con comida turca. –dijo ella.

Dimitri se le quedó viendo por segunda vez.

-¿Sabes qué es lo más extraño de esta noche, una noche que ya es impresionantemente extraña?

-¿Qué?

-Que todavía no te has dado cuenta que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, cualquiera. –trazó un círculo en el aire para señalar todo lo que los rodeaba.

Rose tenía el corazón en la garganta. Había pasado más de un año desde que estuviera en una situación similar con un chico. Un chico guapo. De repente ya no podía pensar con claridad. Dimitri le dio un golpecito en una de sus botas con una de las suyas. Su bota… su pie se estremeció.

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo salir de un salto de su trance.

-No hagan tanto ruido ahí adentro. Algunas personas estamos tratando de dormir.

¡Santo Dios!. –exclamó Rose . –No se cansa. Desde que llegamos, es cuando más callados hemos estado.

Dimitri asintió. –Lo hace incluso cuando mi papá y yo estamos dormidos. Ella nos despierta.

Rose caminó a grandes zancadas, abrió la puerta con una falsa sonrisa. –señora Kirova, ¿En que puedo ayudarla?

-Es más de medianoche. No puedo dormir con este escándalo… -kirova se interrumpió. -¡Ay Dios mío! ¡ Les robaron!

-No. –dijo Rose secamente.

Kirova contesto como rayo, con una mano temblorosa señalo a Dimitri. -¡Ese hombre! ¡Hay un hombre desconocido en tu departamento!

-Es mi amigo. –Rose tranquilizó la voz. –Trabaja en el puesto de árboles de al lado. Lo vio aquí hace rato. Me ha estado ayudando a limpiar.

-¿Necesitas que llame a la policía?. –siseó. -¿Estás en peligro?

Con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a Rose, trató de responder sin pegarle cuatro gritos por entrometida y metiche. –De verdad. En serio. Todo esta bien. Él es Dimitri. Mi amigo.

Dimitri levantó una mano en modo de saludo.

-¿Tu padre sabe que está aquí?

-Por supuesto que sí. –Contestó con firmeza. Mejor mentir sobre eso. –Buenas noches Kirova. – Rose iba cerrando la puerta.

-¿Se va a ir pronto? Han estado muy escandalosos esta noche….

-Sí, señora. –Gritó Rose del otro lado de la puerta.

La repugnante vecina se dio por vencida y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Rose se volvió a Dimitri que seguía en el mismo sitio, dio dos pasos y se detuvo. –Eso es… -olfateó el aire. –Nieve. Huele a nieve.

-Yo estaba pensando lo mismo.

No nevaba muy seguido por ahí, pero cuando sucedía, la mayor parte de la nieve caía después de año nuevo. Sólo había caído una nevada ligera en noviembre. Los copos ni siquiera se juntaron.

-Me gusta la nieve. –Lo dijeron a la vez. Se miraron.

-Espero que nieve. –dijo Rose

-Siempre me he sentido afortunado de vivir en un lugar en el que la nieve no es común. ¿Sabes?, en Baia la mayor parte del año estaba con nieve, aquí es muy raro que suceda, eso lo hace especial.

-Eso podría decirse de un montón de cosas.

-Cierto. –Dimitri la miró fijamente.

Rose también lo sintió. La rareza, lo especial de Dimitri, de esta noche. Deseó que durara para siempre.

-¡Ay no!. –ese pensamiento maravillosos había disparado otro angustioso. –Mi papá. Si nieva, va a cerrar el restaurante temprano.

Miraron los objetos que quedaban en el corredor junto al árbol, y se apresuraron a volver al trabajo. Tan rápido como pudieron, más rápido de lo que Rose hubiera creído posible, todo quedó apilado limpiamente contra la pared más larga de la sala. Solo quedaba el árbol.

Dimitri lo alzó, lo llevó adentro y lo colocó orgullosamente frente a la puerta corrediza de vidrio. Mientras lo ajustaba en su soporte, Rose aspiró las agujas que se habían caído. Volvió a limpiar rápidamente las recamaras y él ordenaba los últimos muebles: el sofá, una mesa central, la mesita marroquí, la lámpara, la alfombra, y algunos detalles adicionales para crear una habitación agradable.

Rose casi había terminado cuando descubrió en una esquina las cajas que poseía los adornos navideños.

Los llevó a la sala. –Mira.

Dimitri prendió la lámpara y el corazón de Rose dio un salto. El espacio que había creado todo se veía cálido y acogedor. Había encontrado incluso, la manta de todos colores que usaba para envolverse mientras veían la televisión. La colocó en el respaldo del sofá, se veía perfecta ahí. Todo se veía perfecto.

-No es mucho… -dijo él.

-No. Sí lo es. –este era el mejor regalo que jamás había recibido, ayuda en un lugar donde la esperanza casi había desaparecido. Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas. –Gracias.

Dimitri asintió. –Vamos. Hay que decorar tu árbol.

Rose se rió. – Ah, ¿ahora sí es mi árbol? ¿Me lo gané?

Él fingió no darse cuenta del desliz. Rose se volvió a reír. Se sentía feliz, abrió la primer caja que estaba repleta de luces navideñas. Dimitri se asomó encima de su hombro.

-¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar?

-¿Qué?

-Me sorprendió el cuidado con el que están empacadas estas series. Normalmente las luces navideñas son un revoltijo, pero esto es la cosa más ordenada de todo tu apartamento.

-Cuando las guardamos hace dos años nuestra vida era muy diferente.

Dimitri sacó una serie de luces blancas y comenzó a desenrollarlas. –Puedes decir mucho acerca de una persona por cómo se ve lo que la rodea.

-Si es cierto. –dijo Rose, pensativa. –entonces se ve significativamente mejor.

-Pero, ¿se siente mejor?

Rose encontró su mirada y sonrió. –Sin duda.

Colgaron las luces en el árbol. Toneladas de luces. Rose quería usarlas todas, y cuando terminaron, el árbol brillaba como un faro. Dimitri abrió la segunda caja y sacó varios adornos diferentes para colgar, entre ellos muchísimos copos de cristal.

-¿Sabías. –preguntó Dimitri mientras colgaba algunos listones. –que los árboles reales son mejores para el medio ambiente que los artificiales?. Mucha gente cree lo contrario, porque hay que tirar los naturales todos los años, pero los árboles de verdad producen oxigeno y ofrecen hábitats para la fauna silvestre mientras crecen y después se termina su vida, se pueden triturar para hacer abono y fertilizar la tierra. Mientras que los de plástico sólo se pudren en los basureros. Les puede tomar cientos de años degradarse.

Rose alzó las cejas. –Sí, lo sé camarada, no creas que no sé sobre cosas importantes como el medio ambiente. –sonrío al ver la cara de Dimitri de… ¿curiosidad, asombro? por el apodo que le puso, con una mano hizo un gesto sin importancia y alzó sencillamente los hombros. –Pero de todas formas gracias por la lección del día de hoy.

Dimitri siguió colocando adornos sin decir nada, pero Rose entendió por qué él había sentido la necesidad de contárselo. Le dio un empujoncito en el brazo.

-Me alegra que trabajes para los buenos, Dimitri.

-Yo soy de los buenos. –dijo sin apartar la vista de la decoración.

Cuando los últimos adornos decoraron el árbol, Rose echó un vistazo por la puerta del balcón. Del cielo caían copitos de nieve.

Rose palideció. -¿te diste cuenta de que estaba nevando?

-Seguramente acaba de empezar.

-Tienes que irte. Mi padre debe de estar llegando en cualquier momento.

Ella apresuradamente se lanzó a todo lo que daba, acomodando, cerrando y recogiendo las últimas cajas y papelitos. Sentía que él la estaba mirando queriendo saber algo, algo que ella también quería saber. Pero ya se les había acabado el tiempo. Él guardo las cajas, mientras ella corría a la cocina. Tomó un platón cubierto de papel aluminio y corrió de vuelta hacia donde Dimitri y empujó el platón contra él.

-Llévatelas a casa, por favor. Como agradecimiento. –Su cara estaba iluminada por el reflejo de las luces del árbol.

-¿Qué son?

-Galletas. Muñequitos de jengibre. Es todo lo que tengo, pero están muy buenas, te lo aseguro. Son solo muñequitos, porque mi papá no quiere saber nada de mujeres por ahora, la última se portó bastante mal.

-¿Y qué sientes por ellos?. –preguntó con suavidad. -¿Estás bien?

Le sorprendió cuánto dolía hablar en voz alta de la verdad, la simple, obvia verdad. –He tenido mejores épocas. –dijo finalmente

Dimitri la miró, las luces centelleaban en sus cálidos ojos cafés. –Lo siento mucho, Rose. -Su corazón latió con más fuerza. Dimitri tomo el platón.

-¿Está bien si te llamo alguna vez? Quiero decir, si todavía estas interesada en el trabajo con la voz, me gustaría ayudarte. Podría venir después del trabajo. De todos modos voy a tener que regresar esto. –alzó el plato para dar énfasis.

Habría podido besarla. Habría podido hacerlo, pero estaba siendo un caballero respetuoso. Eso hacía que a ella le dieran ganas de devorarlo enterito, o que él la devorara enterita.

Rose suspiró, pensativa; ¿y si él la rechazaba? ¿ y si no quería?, dejó de darle vueltas a los pensamientos y decidió tomar la iniciativa, tal vez algo bueno pasara…. Ella agarró el platón, lo echó a un lado y le rodeó la cabeza con las manos.

Lo jaló hacia ella.

Lo besó.

Él la besó también.

Sus bocas se abrieron y el sabor de él era limpio, sano y nuevo. La acercó más hacia él. Los dedos de ella se deslizaron por su nuca. De ahí bajaron a su pecho. Él la levantó y las piernas de ella se entrelazaron en su cintura, se sentía como la cosa más natural del mundo. Como si hubieran redescubierto algo esencial que no sabían que habían perdido. Sus besos fueron más profundos. Se besaron así, el cuerpo de ella envolviendo el de él, durante muchos minutos.

Cuando ella se soltó por fin y volvió al suelo, las rodillas le temblaban.

Él la miró. Sacudió la cabeza, apartó la vista y habló. –Normalmente no soy así, yo… -Por un momento Rose se paralizó esperando que lo próximo que pronunciara es que no debían haberlo hecho, que estaba mal, que debía irse… en cambio dijo. -toda la noche he querido hacer esto.

Ella respiró de nuevo. –Yo he querido hacer esto todo el mes.

-Yo quiero hacer esto durante el resto del mes. – Y con esa declaración se volvieron a besar. –Y después del mes.

-Y después. –concordó ella, mientras sus bocas se deslizaban una encima de la otra, nuevamente.

–Esta bien, esta bien. –dijo más para si mismo. –Tengo que irme ahora Rose.

Se besaron una vez más.

Rose se quejó mientras se separaba de él. –Esta bien.

El cabello de Dimitri estaba hecho un desastre y el de Rose igual. Ella se estaba riendo, mareada por el descubrimiento: el asombro y la emoción de la conexión. Rose le lanzó su camisa de franela.

-No te olvides de esto. –Dimitri se la puso encima de su playera.

-¿ Y que crees que va a decir tu papá cuando llegue a casa y vea todo esto?

-¿La verdad?. –Rose sacudió la cabeza. –Va a estar furioso. Pero después… yo creo que se va a poner contento. Tal vez hasta feliz.

-Eso espero.

-Hey, dame tu teléfono. –Rose sacó de su bolsillo el celular y se lo aventó, mientras esperaba que él sacara el suyo. Cada uno añadió el número.

-Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa, ¿sí?

Dimitri sonrió.

-Está bien.

Se besaron por última vez, un beso de despedida _por esta noche._

-Mañana en la noche tengo que trabajar. –dijo él.

-Gracias a Dios.

-Sí, ¿verdad?, nunca me he sentido tan agradecido de trabajar en esto. -

Se rieron.

-Hasta mañana, Roza. –Ella abrió los ojos ante el sonido de su nombre pronunciado diferente. Él le devolvió el mismo gesto que ella le había hecho minutos antes cuando le dijo " camarada". Alzó los hombros y le regaló una amplia sonrisa, de esas que paralizaban el corazón de ella. Y se fue.

Rose se asomó por entre la escarcha que iba creciendo afuera. Vio a Dimitri cruzar la calle hacia el local de al lado. Su silueta se veía perfecta desde ahí, como algo que se moría por alzar en brazos y sostener entre sus manos. Al subirse a su camioneta, Dimitri alzó la vista hacia la ventana.

Sonrió al verla dibujada contra la luz y le dijo adiós con la mano.

El corazón de Rose latió muy fuerte cuando le devolvió el saludo. Se quedó mirando la camioneta hasta que desapareció. Las luces del puesto de árboles estaban apagadas y las fogatas también.

Gracias a la tenue luz de algunos postes de luz, alcanzó a ver que los pinos estaban cubiertos con un fino polvo blanco.

Sonaron unas llaves frente a su puerta.

Rose se dio la vuelta. Adentro todo era cálido y acogedor, muy iluminado. Había necesitado la ayuda de Dimitri para crear el regalo para su papá, pero éste era el regalo: un departamento hermoso, un árbol lindo y un poco de esperanza de que los mejores tiempos llegarían pronto… muy pronto, para ella, para ambos.

La perilla de la puerta dio una vuelta, la figura de su padre apareció con su llamativa vestimenta, Rose vio directo a sus ojos.

-Bienvenido a casa, pa… -se corrigió. –bienvenido a casa viejo.

 _Por: Jcastillo_

* * *

 _Nota de Autor:_

Hola a todas, espero estén bien y que disfrutaran de esta historia, al igual que las de mis compañeras, no sé pero últimamente cuando termino un one-shot quiero continuarlo, ya con este imagine toda una historia... de verdad desearía tener el tiempo del mundo para escribir todos.

De paso aprovecho para agradecerles por pasar a leer nuestras historias y gracias a mi amiga vaana por ayudarme siendo mi beta :*

Sin más les deseo que pasen unas felices fiestas, al lado de sus seres queridos.

Saludos a donde quieran que se encuentren en el mundo.

*PD: ¿Será muy difícil pedir de regalo un Dimitri Belikov?


	4. Chapter 3: Un 24 de Diciembre muy Especi

**UN 24 DE DICIEMBRE MUY ESPECIAL**

* * *

 _ **RESUMEN:**_

 _Se dice que durante toda la vida conoces a muchas clases de personas, algunas llegan a dejarte una lección, otras se convierten en una bendición y algunos vienen de repente y sin previo aviso pueden revolucionar tu mundo en un segundo._

 _Para Rose tomar el metro, ir a la oficina y terminar el día con las clases de defensa personal era una rutina básica, sin embargo una mañana como cualquier otra, eso cambio. No conocía a ese hombre, pero había logrado despertar su interés. Quería saber más de él y aunque quiso pensar que solo era curiosidad, en el fondo, sabía que era algo más._

* * *

 **Rose**

 **2016**

 **12 de Noviembre.**

Era la segunda vez que lo veía, él estaba de pie y yo me encontraba sentada a unos metros de distancia, el metro no estaba tan lleno como otras veces y eso me permitía observarlo.

Ni siquiera sé por qué me intrigaba tanto, debo admitir que era atractivo…bueno, muy atractivo. Sin embargo desde que lo vi la anterior semana llamó mi atención, tenía un rostro impasible, muy diferente a mí y quizá eso era lo que me daba curiosidad, no lo sé, simplemente sabía que era diferente a los demás.

Sin darme cuenta, había llegado a mi destino y era momento de bajar. Tal vez mañana lo volvería a ver?

 **17 de Noviembre.**

Estaba muy cansada, no tenía problemas con realizar dos trabajos al mismo tiempo, el único problema era que Abe simplemente decidió darme más casos de los que debía encargarme. Eso unido a las clases de defensa personal que enseñaba en las noches, resultó en varias noches sin dormir.

Tenía una cita en el juzgado a las nueve de la mañana, pero antes debía pasar a la oficina para recoger unos documentos que olvide ayer. Ugh…será un milagro llegar a tiempo sin quedarme dormida en este asiento.

Cerré los ojos un momento y me puse a imaginar cómo podría hacer desaparecer unos días la bufanda favorita de Abe…fue divertido ver lo mucho que se preocupó por ese trozo de tela, cuando a mis inocentes 12 años escondí por unas horas esa bufanda, es una de las cosas que mi padre guarda con mucho recelo. Sonreí inevitablemente, no me importaría repetir esa experiencia…

Me enderece e intente estirarme un poco para estar más despierta, inconscientemente voltee un poco hacia la derecha y ahí estaba él, casi podría decir que estábamos frente a frente, debí estar más cansada de lo que pensé ya que no supe cuándo subió. Aun había varias personas alrededor, pero nadie bloqueaba mi vista.

Esta, era la tercera vez, claro, no es que este contando…sabía que me vería de forma extraña si lo miraba fijamente todo el tiempo, así que intente ser lo más sutil posible. Aunque dudo mucho que lo note, parecía demasiado absorbido en la lectura de su libro. Bueno, eso me daba la oportunidad de observarlo mejor, me sentía como una acosadora…aunque prefiero seguir llamándolo curiosidad.

Fingí buscar algo en mi celular mientras cada cierto tiempo alzaba la vista, aun sentado se destacaba de los demás debido a su altura, tenía el cabello un tono más claro que el mío y al igual que las otras veces estaba asegurado en una cola de caballo, aunque eso no impedía que algunas hebras quedaran sueltas alrededor de su rostro, llevaba una gabardina que no había visto antes, le quedaba bien, aunque dudo mucho que haya algo que no le quede bien…

Estaba a punto de llegar a mi parada habitual, pero cuando levante la mirada, esta vez sucedió algo diferente…porque el también me estaba mirando.

No puedo explicarlo, ya que era la primera vez que me sucedía algo así, la profundidad de esos ojos marrones hicieron que me olvidara todo lo que me rodeaba y me lleno de una extraña sensación cálida y electrificaste. Pero tan rápido como sucedió, el hechizo de rompió cuando las personas empezaron a salir del metro, él aparto su mirada y yo hice lo mismo, recordando finalmente que era hora de bajar.

 **20 de Noviembre**.

Al igual que la mayoría de las personas, los lunes no eran uno de mis días favoritos. Me había desvelado anoche, ya que era el cumpleaños de Eddy, uno de mis amigos de la secundaria y bueno, no podía negarme, aunque en este momento la resaca este matándome, lo que me lleva a pensar que quizá un taxi hubiera sido más cómodo que estar parada en el metro junto a tantas personas que justo hoy decidieron usar este transporte.

Sin embargo, parece que él no tomó la misma decisión. Me sentía decepcionada?...quizá un poco.

 **4 de Diciembre.**

Después de casi dos semanas, nuevamente él estaba aquí. En todo este tiempo sin verlo había llegado a a pensar que solo era producto de mi imaginación o un casualidades que no se repetirían, ya que fueron solo tres ocasiones en las que compartimos el metro.

Pero no, él era real y se encontraba a unos escasos dos metros de mí.

Ambos estábamos de pie y si no fuera por las tres personas que se encontraban entre nosotros, estaríamos frente a frente y ese simple hecho me ponía nerviosa y una leve agitación se registró en mi pecho además de notar que esa sensación electrificante no se había disipado en todo este tiempo.

 **7 de Diciembre**

Llegue corriendo a la estación, por lo cual estaba bastante agitada, la puerta del metro se cerró detrás de mí. Justo a tiempo, pensé.

Apenas había dado algunos pasos hacia el fondo, cuando un sentimiento familiar recorrió mi cuerpo. Era él.

Casi puedo decir que estaba al otro de donde yo me encontraba, no sé porqué pero podía reconocer su presencia.

Era extraño verlo hoy, nunca lo vi dos días seguidos.

 **11 de Diciembre**

Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar de repente. Lo bueno es que estaba sentada ya que de lo contrario está segura que acabaría en suelo.

_Hola?

Conteste rápido cuando vi que se trataba de Lisa, una vecina con la que tenía una buena relación.

_Rose, no sé qué sucedió en tu departamento. Pero haya gua filtrándose de tu puerta hacia el pasillo.

 _Diablos!…justo lo que necesitaba, mi departamento inundándose._

_Debe ser en la cocina, iba a llamar a alguien esta semana para que lo revisara – bueno, técnicamente Abe me dijo que algo andaba mal con la tubería cuando él y mi madre me visitaron el fin de semana, debí haberle prestado más atención… – Lisa, tú tienes una copia de la llave. Puedes llamar a alguien que se encargue de arreglarlo?

_Por supuesto, no te preocupes.

_Gracias, intentare volver al medio día.

 _Estupendo…_ me recosté sobre el asiento. No quiero ni pensar en el estado en el que de estar mi departamento en este momento. Espero que nada se haya arruinado totalmente.

Levante un poco la cabeza y observe al Sr. Desconocido que estaba al frente. Ya era una semana que coincidíamos en el metro y en ninguna e esas ocasiones lo vi molesto, nervioso o feliz como cualquier otra persona. ¿Acaso tenía una vida tan prefecta?

 **14 de Diciembre**

Más de una semana. Esto era un record. Ya ni siquiera me sorprendía verlo cada mañana.

Pero esos sentimientos, aun no me abandonaban e incluso empezaba a creer que solo se estaban haciendo más grandes con el pasar de los días. Tal vez debería terminar con esto e ir donde esta él y preguntarle… ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tú me haces sentir…?

Negué con la cabeza, cada pregunta suena más loca que la otra.

Pero esta situación era todo, menos común. De hecho, era bastante desconcertante. Sabía perfectamente que él era consciente de mis miradas, ya que al menos tres veces en esta semana, me había atrapado observándolo.

Cuando sucedió creí que vendría hacia mí para preguntarme porqué lo hacía o algo así, pero no sucedió. A veces pensaba que era más una especie de reto entre los dos, para ver quién era el primero en encarar al otro.

Y no dejaba de pensar, si sería yo quien termine por hacerlo.

 **18 de Diciembre**

Al salir de un lugar lleno de personas, siempre tienden a chocar unos con otros y más si algunos tenían prisa. Era algo común y justamente hoy sucedió eso, claro, lo único con que no contaba era él, específicamente él se encontraba parado cerca de la puerta que tenía que cruzar para salir. No era un gran lio, hasta que un hombre demasiado apurado decidió prácticamente salir corriendo y empujándome hacia un lado en el proceso.

Está bien, eso tampoco era un problema.

Hasta que me di cuenta que termine chocando contra el hombre que había estado espiando estos últimos días!

Pensé que la situación no podría ser más incómoda, pero no. Empecé a sentir más calor en mi brazo derecho, que era donde él me sujetó para estabilizarme. Un casi imperceptible entumecimiento me invadió por completo. Intente tomar aire, pero solo logre inhala su loción…

_ ¿Estás bien?

Escuchar su voz provoco dos cosas en mí. La primera fue, una curiosidad saciada, ya que pase mucho tiempo imaginando como sería su voz, ronca y casi imperceptiblemente acentuada, definitivamente superó mis expectativas.

La segunda cosa, fue que no pude evitar levantar un poco más la cabeza, esto debido a la diferencia de alturas y me permití por un solo segundo beber las características de su rostro antes de moverme, como debí hacerlo desde el principio.

No pude encontrar mi voz, así que solo asentí levemente antes de salir.

Mis pies se movían intentando aparentar un caminar normal, aunque yo sentía que estaba todo, menos normal. Mi mente seguía recordando esos breves segundos con él, aun sentía un cosquilleo en mi cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios era esto?

 **24 de Diciembre**

Intente no ser muy obvia cuando me golpeaba la cabeza contra la ventana que tenía a lado. Era estúpido lo que me estaba pasando, me negaba a aceptar que quizá, solo quizá tenía un ligero enamoramiento por el Sr. Desconocido, que ¡oh casualidad!... estaba otra vez usando el mismo transporte que yo, al igual que todo el último mes.

Tal vez no lo gustaba conducir, o no tenía un coche o tal vez…no lo sé.

De lo único que estaba segura, era que este enamoramiento, flechazo o lo que sea, me estaba afectando tanto, como para empezar a soñar con él! Y por lo cual, hoy lo que menos quería era verlo, más que nada porque me sentía un tanto avergonzada y hasta tonta por sentirme así. Algo a lo que no estoy muy acostumbrada. Creo que ni cuando era adolescente me sucedió algo parecido.

Cerré los ojos e intente reparar con calma para relajarme, mi madre siempre hacia estos ejercicios cada vez que Abe la irritaba, supongo que deben funcionar, ya que aún siguen juntos.

Poco a poco fui recobrando algo de calma y a pesar de que cada cierto tiempo sentía la mirada de alguien sobre mí, aunque bien puede ser mi imaginación, decidí ignorarlo y mantuve mi mente en otras cosas; como terminar rápido mi trabajo para ir por los regalos que aún no había comprado y si las tiendas estaban tan llenas como el metro en este momento, tendría problemas para conseguir algo.

La gente se volvía loca en estas fechas, todos se preparaban para la navidad, las calles estaban llenas de luces y nieve. Yo por mi parte, seguía sin entender porqué mi madre decidió hacer todo un festejo este año, me exigió, aunque según ella, solo me pidió amablemente que me quedara a dormir esta noche en casa para poder tener un desayuno navideño en familia…

No es que me desagrade la idea, pero es algo extraño. Nuestra familia era un poco especial y puedo contar con los dedos de la mano, las celebraciones familiares que tuvimos o al menos en las que yo estuve presente.

Al menos tenía la leve esperanza de que mi madre haya mejorado sus habilidades de cocina.

Cuando el movimiento se detuvo, varias personas empezaron a salir, me quede casi al final de todos para evitar cualquier _accidente_.

Finalmente estaba afuera y aunque puedo decir que estaba preparada para todo lo que me podía suceder, definitivamente no estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

No sé en qué momento salió, pero él nunca se había bajado en esta parada… _tranquila Rose_ , puede ser una coincidencia.

Nos quedamos uno frente al otro por varios segundos, vestía una gabardina parecida a la que había visto hace tiempo, lo que me hizo preguntarme si tal vez tenía un armario lleno de ellos.

Pero rápidamente deje de pensar en eso, cuando él empezó a caminar hacia mí…oh Dios…prácticamente podía oír cada paso haciendo eco sobre el suelo. Y cuando él ya estaba a un paso de mí, las palmas de mis manos se sentían algo resbalosas, mi garganta se había secado y sotnia que le aire frio entre nosotros no era suficiente. Pero entonces habló, al final él se atrevió a enfrentarme, había imaginado este momento, pero lo que dijo fue algo que no tenía previsto.

_ ¿Quieres ir por una taza de chocolate?

 **2017**

 **24 de diciembre**

Escuchaba varios murmullos que venían del pasillo, gemí, aun no quería levantarme.

_Roza…

Depositó un beso sobre mi hombro.

_Solo cinco minutos más, Dimitri.

Enterré mi cabeza entre las almohadas para que no siguiera insistiendo.

_Dijiste los mismo hace cinco minutos atrás – empezó a reír – Además, si no nos levantamos pronto todos acabaran con el desayuno.

Ugh…odiaba que tenga la razón.

_Está bien… – me senté aun soñolienta – Solo porque me gusta la comida de Olena.

Volvió a reír y si, también me gustaba el sonido de su risa.

_Date prisa.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de levantarse y entrar al baño. Estire mis brazos para despertarme completamente, entonces note la fecha.

Un año, hoy se cumplía un año desde aquella vez. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto…ahora tenía una relación con Dimitri, alias el Sr. Desconocido y había logrado conocerlo mucho en este tiempo.

Enseñaba idiomas en la universidad, era siete años mayor que yo, vivió en Rusia la mayor parte de su vida y a veces tiende a ocultar sus emociones, pero había aprendido a leerlo como un libro abierto. A pesar de parecer intimidante era bastante amable y amaba mucho a su familia, que era bastante amplia, o eso me parecía ya que yo nunca tuve hermanos, pero él tenía cuatro hermanas, sobrinos, una madre muy atenta y una abuela algo especial…

En fin…esa era la razón de todo el murmullo que provenía de afuera. Estábamos en la casa de Olena para pasar navidad juntos, incluso mis padres iban a llegar en la tarde. Dimitri y yo pensamos que no estaría mal que nuestros padres se conocieran.

 **Dimitri**

Mi madre estaba muy atareada preparando la cena de esta noche, debido a que los padres de Rose llegarían en unas horas más. Mis hermanas e incluida Rose estaban ayudándola, mientras que yo habilitaba una de las habitaciones para ellos.

El tiempo había pasado muy rápido y conocer a Rose es una de las mejores cosas que me había ocurrido. Ahora puedo asegurar, que estaba muy feliz de que mi coche decidiera no arrancar ese día y me obligara a tomar el metro, porque entonces la conocí. Aquella mujer que con esa sonrisa traviesa me cautivo de tal manera que cuando sentí sus miradas curiosas, no pude evitar mirarla yo también, y ese fue el momento que cambio algo en mí.

Intentaba sacarla de mi mente, pero ella lograba colorase sin mucho esfuerzo. No era de extrañar que poco tiempo después, yo estaba tomando el metro todos los días, a pesar de que mi coche ya estaba arreglado. Puede parecer absurdo, pero el que yo no le fuera indiferente me impulsó a seguir haciéndolo, incluso hice algo que jamás pensé, la invite a salir, aun sabiendo que no conocía si quiera su nombre.

Pero Rose, me fue demostrando con el tiempo, que yo era capaz de hacer por ella, muchas más cosas de las que imaginaba.

_Dimitri, mis padres ya llegaron.

Ella apareció en la puerta, tenía un poco de harina en sus mejillas, pero aun así, lucia hermosa.

_Está bien, termine de arreglar todo.

Camine hacia ella y limpie la harina de rostro.

_ ¿Estabas haciendo galletas o jugando con los ingredientes?

Rose frunció el ceño, pero no tardó mucho en entender mis palabras.

_Estaba haciendo galletas y cuidando a Zoya – resoplo cansada – Ella es bastante inquieta y me quitaba todo, no sabes lo que hizo cuando…

No deje que continuara y la interrumpí robándole un beso.

_ ¿Y eso por qué fue?

Pregunto cuando nos separamos después de unos minutos.

_Por nada en especial, solo quise hacerlo.

Me encogí de hombros y tome su mano para bajar a la sala.

_Si claro – dijo con desconfianza – Era una forma de decir que me callara, verdad?

_Claro que no – me defendí – Solo quería besarte.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, aun sin creerme, pero yo solo la sostuve más cerca. _Oh Roza_ … si supieras que cuando estoy contigo la razón me abandona rápidamente y quedo a merced de mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Solo podía esperar a que mañana, ella acepte el anillo que llevaba en bolsillo.

 **Rose**

Olena se había lucido con la cena y aunque las hermanas de Dimitri y yo ayudamos, ella se merecía todo el crédito.

Mis padres parecían llevarse bien con todas las Belikov y eso hacia el ambiente más cómodo. Como había dicho, yo no le daba mucha importancia a fechas como la navidad, siempre pensé que era una excusa más para hacer fiestas y gastar el dinero en las tiendas.

Pero ver a Dimitri lo mucho que se esforzó por traer a su familia este año a Portland y ser testigo de cuanto podía significar para las personas estar juntos en estas fechas, dejando a un lado el trabajo y las rutinas, me hizo entender lo especial que puede ser la navidad y el verdadero significado detrás de ello.

No eran los regalos, sino el simple hecho de estar con las personas que amas y esta sensación es algo que quería compartir siempre con el hombre que tenía a lado.

_ ¿En qué tanto piensas?

Dimitri me preguntó en voz baja.

_En nosotros. Hace una año, hubieras imaginado que estaríamos aquí?

Enredo sus dedos con los míos y contestó:

_Tenía la esperanza de fuera así.

* * *

 _Por: CARLET 77_

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Espero que este pequeño cuento haya sido del agrado de todos. De todo corazón les envío mis mejores deseos y pasen una Feliz Navidad junto a sus seres queridos._


	5. Chapter 4: Gélido

~~~ Universo Alternativo ~~~

Sinopsis:

 _Hace dos meses…_

– ¿Realmente crees que es una buena idea?

– Completamente Ibrahim. Ella es buena, pero carece de disciplina y eso es lo que le impide ser excelente.

– No lo sé, hay algo que no termina de convencerme.

– Créeme amigo mío, es lo que Rosemarie necesita y quizás… lo que él necesita también.

* * *

GÉLIDO

* * *

 _Rose_

Dimitri Belikov proviene de largas generaciones de famosos mushers1; fue considerado una estrella en ascenso, un deportista de alto rendimiento, elegante y arriesgado que ejecutaba sus rutinas con maestría y gran precisión. Un rider como nunca existió uno.

Hace algunos años no había revista o espacio deportivo que no alabara al ruso, su fama alcanzó niveles mundiales gracias a lo arriesgado de sus hazañas y múltiples competencias ganadas.

Le apodaban el "dios del snowboard".

Sin embargo, se retiró del medio en el momento cúspide de su carrera. Debido a un accidente automovilístico que dejó varias personas muertas y a él muy dañado físicamente. Los titulares afirmaban que nunca más volvería a competir.

Luego de esto rompió todo lazo con el deporte, sus seguidores, redes sociales y medios de comunicación. Perdió patrocinadores y su fantástico equipo de respaldo se disolvió; dejando centenares de espíritus rotos, entre ellos, el de una joven adolescente que moría por sentir la adrenalina de deslizarse de grandes cumbres… _yo._

Aún hoy conservo un álbum que hice con infinidad de recortes y artículos suyos. Así conocí lo poco o mucho que sé sobre esta figura extinta del deporte. Sin mencionar que mi relación con las disciplinas de invierno comenzó a los cuatro años de edad, que fue cuando aprendí a usar mi primer par de patines.

Adoro el patinaje, es parte importante y ancla en mi vida. Me hace sentir plenamente libre. Pero cuando descubrí los deportes extremos como el snowboard o el esquí de altura, decidí que era lo máximo y que algún día lo intentaría.

Trágicamente Ibrahim Mazur no pensaba lo mismo. Era el patinaje artístico o la tediosa escuela de leyes. Y fue gracias a mi abuela que logramos convencerlo para que mandara construir una pista improvisada en uno de los países con las más altas temperaturas en el mundo, aún sin el consentimiento de Janine.

Dilara, mi abuela paterna, apoyó y alentó mi sueño desde el día uno. Ella fue la única constante en mi vida, nunca se rindió o dejó de creer en mí, siempre estuvo a mi lado. Y tengo una promesa qué cumplirle… _donde sea que se encuentre su alma ahora._

Mis padres son otra cosa, cubren con regalos lo que no pueden hacer con tiempo junto a mí. Para mi cumpleaños número quince mi baba logró que su antiguo amigo y mano derecha del que fuera entrenador personal de Belikov: dejara su país, se familiarizara con la nueva disciplina luego de haberse retirado, y viniera única y exclusivamente a entrenarme. Puesto que mi historial con los entrenadores no es agradable, desfilaron decenas de ellos y ninguno dio el ancho. Creían que por ser una "riquilla" lo hacía por hobbie o capricho y nunca quisieron ver la deportista que hay en mí. Así que me encargué de hacerles la vida una mierda mientras optaban por renunciar.

Hans Croft se adaptó a mí y yo a él… _más o menos._ No me tomó consideraciones, ni me trató con pinzas por ser la hija de quien soy. Estaba encantada con la idea de trabajar juntos para el campeonato que había estado esperando toda mi vida. Mucho más después de que Abe me mandara a Moscú, a un complejo deportivo que se construyó solo para mí y en dónde vivo desde hace meses.

No obstante, la vida quiso volver a ser una perra conmigo. Croft fue víctima de un asalto a mano armada que lo dejó imposibilitado para seguir entrenándome. Me devasté, creí que a pesar de las pocas diferencias que existían entre nosotros lo conseguiríamos y sé que él también estaba entusiasmado con el campeonato.

Entonces, justo cuando lo veía todo negro, llegó un rayo de esperanza.

 _Bueno, fue más como una luz cegadora._

No sé quién, cómo, o por qué, trajeron hasta mí a la única persona que jamás imaginé… Dimitri Belikov.

Tengo entendido que la negociación no fue fácil y tampoco voy a mentir diciendo que nuestra relación fueron bombones y unicornios desde el principio.

De hecho, _era patética._

 _Sí, lo acepto._ Estaba extasiada; una leyenda del deporte, mi ídolo de la adolescencia sería mi nuevo entrenador _¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida?_ Sin embargo, nos topamos con dos enormes problemas: uno, no estoy acostumbrada a recibir órdenes y dos, él no estaba acostumbrado a socializar.

 _¡Aquello era un caos!_

No obstante, un día, increíblemente todo cambió.

Dimitri decidió que intentaríamos una rutina en pareja, algo totalmente improvisado. Y como había sido su idea él eligió la melodía a seguir, un swing llamado "Sing, sing, sing" de un tal Benny Goodman. Recuerdo haberle lanzado una mirada tipo: _¡Dime que estas bromeando!,_ pero no fue así. Alegó que debía sacarme de mi zona de confort y al final de cuentas terminó siendo un reto también suyo, pues debido a la velocidad del ritmo era rarísimo verlo prácticamente bailando.

No hay palabras para explicarlo, hicimos "magia".

Nuestros cuerpos se movían en conjunto, casi con una coordinación escalofriante. Era como si conociéramos los movimientos del otro cuando aún no los ejecutábamos. E inexplicablemente nació una conexión que hasta entonces ninguno había notado. _Bueno, al menos yo no._

A partir de ahí dejé de oponerme y mi camarada cedió con su régimen militarizado. Comenzamos con pequeños detalles: correr por la mañana, calentar juntos en la pista, escuchar los puntos de vista del otro sobre nuevas rutinas y acrobacias, compartir algunos deberes del hogar, pero sobre todo y lo más importante, se acabaron sus respuestas monosilábicas. Éramos capaces de entablar conversaciones y muy interesantes debo agregar, simple y sencillamente… coincidimos.

Y si Liss tuviera más tiempo para charlar conmigo, me preguntaría – ¿Y cuándo te has enamorado de él, Rose? – Y yo respondería – No tengo ni idea.

Y francamente no la tenía. Cuando joven, me llamaba más la atención su talento innato como rider que su atractivo físico. Reconocía que era guapo… _¡Bien! Muy, muy guapo,_ pero yo no era su fan por parecer el hijo de Zeus en la tierra. Luego, cuando lo he tenido cerca, _después de que el shock pasara,_ fui descubriendo que su belleza no es solo física, va más allá. Y lo que empezó como mariposas en mi estómago, se tornó a todo un zoológico. Una jauría de los animales más peligrosos y mortíferos de la sabana.

Nos hicimos amigos, algo así como el poli bueno y el poli malo. _Aunque no es como si tuviéramos de dónde elegir cuando estamos viviendo solos._ "La servidumbre", como diría mi madre, llega y se va.

El punto es que con Dimitri me siento segura, desconozco si es por la diferencia de edad o por las similitudes que compartimos y pese a que no he conseguido que se suelte por completo, me hace sentir importante.

Claro que siendo Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway tuve que complicar las cosas. Lo jodí todo cuando me armé de valor y creí que hablarle de mis sentimientos por él sería buena idea.

 _Días atrás…_

Me encontraba perfeccionando mi cuádruple, triple toe2. Absolutamente concentrada y absorta por el ritmo de "Come Together" de Gary Clark Jr. sonando en los altavoces. Estos momentos me fascinan, puesto que no solo pulo mi técnica, también disfruto de la libertad que me brinda la velocidad, los movimientos y el poder improvisar al ritmo que desee.

Tan inmersa estaba en mi mundo que no medí fuerza ni distancia, me lancé al aire y cuando volví a tocar el hielo descubrí que tenía el muro de contención a escasos dos metros de mí. Me preparé para el porrazo de mi vida. Sin embargo, nunca llegó.

De pronto, me vi protegida por un caliente y reconfortante pecho. Dimitri evitó una desgracia llevándome literalmente de corbata y terminando en el suelo congelado. Yo sobre de él. Lentamente abrí mis ojos, no podía oír otra cosa que no fueran nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Mi mirada se prendó a la suya, tratando de descifrar lo que estaba sintiendo y lo que él pudiera sentir con nuestra cercanía.

Se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo mi análisis exhaustivo – G… gracias – Musité percibiendo mis mejillas sonrojadas.

– No fue nada, Roza ¿Te encuentras bien? – Su cálido aliento en mi piel hizo que una poderosa corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Asentí – ¿Y tú? ¿Te hice daño?

– No… – Puede verlo tragar antes de escuchar su sexy acento enronquecerse – No lo hiciste ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que tengas más cuidado? Debes ser consiente de tu entorno. Te dejas llevar y… te pierdes… – Creo que dijo algo más después de eso, pero fui incapaz de escucharlo. Simplemente no podía quitar la vista de sus labios.

– Dimitri, yo… – Parpadeé a sus ojos, se había detenido y así, sin más, terminé con la poca distancia que nos separaba.

El beso fue rápida y ardientemente correspondido. Me consumió en un cúmulo de sensaciones que variaban en intensidad. Sus labios, su rostro, su aroma, sus manos, su pecho; no deseaba otra cosa más que fundirme en él. Era un sentimiento único que terminó abruptamente – ¿Rose, te encuentras aquí? – En menos de un minuto estábamos de pie, arreglando nuestras ropas, alejados del otro – ¡Oh, ahí están!

– ¿Viejo, qué haces aquí? – Abe irrumpió rodeado de sus G.I. Joes personales. Miré de reojo a Dimitri, se pasaba las manos por el cabello y murmuraba en su idioma.

– ¿Así es cómo recibes a tu padre, niña? – Se cruzó de brazos, intentando verse intimidante – Belikov – Reconoció la presencia del ruso.

– Señor Mazur – Éste consintió en saludo.

Con las piernas temblorosas patiné hacia el extravagante turco – ¿A qué has venido?

Su atención volvió a mí – No es obvio, a visitarte – Imité su postura – Bien, también a informarte que en los próximos días Vasilisa y Natasha vendrán al complejo. Algo en el sistema de enfriamiento de los Dragomir no trabaja bien y ella necesita practicar. Eric me ha pedido el favor y como es tu amiga…

– Ok… – Lo corté – No tienes qué convencerme, seguramente arreglaremos horarios para no estorbar con el entrenamiento de la otra – Suspiré. Esto no me gustaba en absoluto y no lo pensaba por la rubia.

– Supongo que son las consecuencias de que tu mejor amiga sea también tu rival a vencer, ¿no? – Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a salir de la pista, mientras Dimitri apagaba los altavoces.

– No tengo nada en contra de Liss. Mi problema es Tasha, no me trago su pésima actuación y sé que tampoco soy santo de su devoción.

Sonrió ampliamente, rodeándome con su brazo – ¿Cuándo has crecido tanto, kiz? – Me encogí de hombros, evitado responder a su pregunta.

Mi padre es tan impredecible que eligió el peor momento para querer pasar "tiempo de calidad" conmigo. En otras circunstancias no me quejaría, al menos él ha hecho un esfuerzo por despegarse de su trabajo para estar más al pendiente de mí, después de la muerte de su madre. Pero justo ahora yo quería… _¡No!,_ me urgía hablar con Dimitri. Prácticamente se enclaustró en su habitación, dándonos la privacidad necesaria o huyendo de mí. Mi mente era muy cruel conmigo y el viejo que no paraba de hablar de la gran fiesta que daría para celebrar mi triunfo y mi futura mayoría de edad.

Se fue luego de que abriera todos los obsequios que trajo para mí, prometiendo volver en cuanto pudiera hacerlo. Corrí escaleras arriba, tenía que quitarme esta ansiedad. Nunca fui de andarme por las ramas y no iba a comenzar ahora.

Toqué a su puerta y esperé lo mejor; peinando apresuradamente mis rizos. Me recibió el olor de su embriagante colonia de afeitar y un Dimitri que nunca había visto: serio, frío, casi… _gélido._

– ¿Podemos hablar, camarada? – Pregunté, decidida a abrirle mi corazón. Con toda la ilusión de ser correspondida. _Algo así no podía sentirlo solamente yo._

– Adelante – Se apartó permitiéndome el paso. Entré y fui directo a su sala de estar. Decir que mis nervios me estaban matando sería una falacia.

– Dimitri, he venido a hablar de lo que sucedió – Se sentó frente a mí – No me gustaría que eso diera pie a malos entendidos entre nosotros – Asintió. _Ok, parece que volvimos a las respuestas cortas_ – Yo… tengo unos días sintiéndome… diferente.

Cruzó los brazos – ¿Diferente? ¿Cómo?

Tomé aire – Verás… – Distraídamente me estrujaba los dedos e indecisa me levanté para sentarme a su lado – Te besé porque quise hacerlo – Se removió un poco; su mirada no me revelaba nada – Dimitri, me estoy enamorando de ti.

– Rosemarie, ¿qué estás diciéndome? – Fruncí el ceño al oírlo llamarme por mi nombre completo – Viene aquí a entrenarte, a ayudarte a ganar un campeonato que dices es importante para ti, no a entrar en jueguitos adolescentes. Nuestra relación debe ser meramente profesional. Estas confundida y lo entiendo, es normal a tu edad. Pero comprende, lo que sucedió… fue un error – Me estremecí ante su comentario y la frialdad con que lo dijo – Y no va a suceder de nuevo.

Su notable indiferencia y falta de tacto me cabrearon _¿Por qué está siendo un imbécil?_ Sin mencionar el dolor pulsante que me invadía el pecho – ¿Por qué… porque eres demasiado viejo para mí y te sientes responsable?

Frustrado se pasó las manos por el cabello – No, porque no me interesas de esa manera – Suspiró pesadamente – ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Un gran nudo se formó en mi garganta y aunque sé que pudo ver mis ojos cristalizados no me iba a permitir llorar en su presencia – Claro, lo comprendo – Bruscamente me puse de pie para enfrentarlo – Comprendo que eres un maldito cobarde ¡Mira que usar mi edad como excusa! Dices que por ser joven no sé lo que hago o lo que quiero, pero mis diecisiete años no parecían importarte mucho mientras me besabas.

Se tensó – ¡No sabes lo que dices! – Su mandíbula se marcó mucho más debido a la fuerza que ejercía – Aunque una cosa es cierta, debes estar con muchachos de tu edad.

– Claro, tan estúpidos como yo ¿No es así? – Todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo se tradujo a un inmenso coraje.

– Yo no he dicho eso – Se incorporó, demostrando la gran diferencia de alturas – No pongas palabras en mi boca.

Di un paso adelante – Dilo francamente, ¿el beso no significó nada para ti? – Se mantuvo en silencio – Supongo que ya tengo mi respuesta – Sonreí sin humor.

– ¿Por qué tienes que complicármelo todo? – Soltó, finalmente dejándome ver algo de su exaltación – Yo estaba perfectamente bien en donde me encontraba. Solo, alejado de… los recuerdos. Todo era mejor antes de conocerte.

Lo miré fijamente, no lograba entenderlo y tal vez nunca lo haría, pero definitivamente había algo que no estaba diciendo y quería ocultarme. Lástima que no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para descifrarlo. Toda la vida he luchado contra la corriente, por ser aceptada hasta por mis propios padres. Pero eso se acabó hace años, _no voy a volver a lo mismo así se trate de Dimitri Belikov_.

– En primer lugar no fui yo quien te trajo aquí, ni tampoco te lo pedí y tengo entendido que fuiste tú quien tuvo la última palabra – Noté su esfuerzo por tranquilizarse – Ok, hagamos como si nunca hubiéramos tenido esta conversación. Olvida lo que te he dicho y lo poco o mucho que sabemos del otro. Seamos profesionales – Ironicé – Comencemos de cero y se acabó el problema. Ahora sacaré mi nauseabunda presencia de su vista. Hasta mañana, entrenador Belikov.

– Roza… – Mi nombre ruso susurrado por él me detuvo súbitamente. Me volví con una pizca de esperanza solo para verlo nuevamente inexpresivo – ¿Crees que podrás seguir trabajando conmigo?

– No te preocupes. Si lo que quieres es saber si voy a acosarte, la respuesta es no.

* * *

– ¿Hablas en serio? – Asentí, cruzando las piernas por debajo de mi cuerpo – ¡Wow! No sé qué decirte, Rose.

Me encogí de hombros – Quizás fue estúpido de mi parte pensar que él pudiera sentir algo por alguien como yo.

Lissa llegó al final de mi rutina de la tarde y como siempre, aprovechamos la privacidad de los vestidores – ¡No digas eso! Eres hermosa, inteligente y muy noble. No conozco a Dimitri, pero por lo que me has contado de él, y los cambios y señales que percibiste… no sé, tal vez tenga dudas y su sentido de responsabilidad pese más sobre sus sentimientos.

Me puse de pie y comencé a desvestirme para entrar a la ducha – Lo que haya sido ya no importa. Lo ha dejado todo muy claro y yo no voy a perder el tiempo en algo que no tiene posibilidades de ocurrir – Saqué mi suéter – No te voy a mentir, es difícil, pero si logré hacerlo con mis padres con él no va a ser diferente.

Me dio una sonrisa simpática. Ella mejor que nadie entendía mi sentir; su realidad no es muy diferente de la mía – ¿Y qué has hecho? ¿Cómo lo sobrellevas?

Solté mi cabello – Nada, me limito a escucharlo, a seguir sus indicaciones y a entrenar. El resto… – Exhalé – El complejo es muy grande, cada quien hace su vida. Dejamos de compartir todo lo que no sea para beneficio del campeonato.

– ¿Y estas bien con eso? – Insistió.

Tomé mi loción corporal – Croft volverá para supervisar el trabajo realizado, ya no estaremos solos. Falta poco para la competencia; después él se marchará a donde sea que haya estado. Su contrato acaba justo ese día y todo será mucho más fácil – _Solo es cuestión de soportar,_ pensé.

– Rose – Mi amiga aprovechó para colocar sus cosas en el casillero, entre ellas una foto de _Pyro,_ su molesto novio – Quizás si insistieras un poco más…

– Lissa, no pienso volar sin alas. La esperanza del algo con Dimitri ya se apagó… aunque creo que esa luz solo la veía yo.

– Yo no estaría tan segura – Colgó sus patines rosados – Hace un momento, cuando llegué, él te miraba casi con ad… – Un ruido en la puerta nos hizo girar. Ahí no había nada, pero fue la excusa perfecta para cambiar de tema. Si tenía planeado olvidar mis absurdos sentimientos por el ruso, tenía que comenzar por dejar de mencionarlo.

– Bueno, ya que nuestros entrenadores están cronometrándolo todo quisiera hablarte de Natasha. Tengo algunas condiciones…

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

Estos últimos días han sido complicados.

Cuando acepté el puesto de entrenador personal nunca me imaginé que algo así ocurriría. Por lo que sabía Rosemarie Mazur era una atleta en potencia con dificultades disciplinarias, ese era el único reto a vencer. Tenía pensado llegar, entrenarla e irme, pero nada había resultado como me lo planteé.

Luego de mucho tiempo recluido estaba convencido de que ya nada podría hacerme volver a sentir vivo. Rose no solo me descolocó profesionalmente, también me hizo sonreír. _Es aire fresco para mis pulmones._ Poco a poco y sin intención fue trayendo algo del hombre que una vez fui, cosa que ni siquiera logró hacer mi familia y eso me aterraba. No estaba preparado y ese beso… _¡ese maldito beso!_ puso mi mundo de cabeza y mi corazón a toda marcha. No, no podía sentirme así de vulnerable; tenía días evitando cualquier atisbo del pensamiento.

Definitivamente Rose no era la única que se sentía… _diferente._

Por muy difícil que sea para ambos no puedo ofrecerle algo que no tengo, me importaba un carajo la edad y desde luego no la consideraba una chica inmadura. Roza no se merecía a alguien como yo. Un tipo que vive sumido en la culpa, la autocompasión y los recuerdos de las malas decisiones, que ni siquiera ha sido capaz de volver a casa y mirar de frente a su madre.

Mi máscara de indiferencia era mi único escudo contra Rose y todo lo que me provoca con tan solo una mirada. Y pese a que extraño la comodidad que me brindaban los momentos que pasábamos juntos, la prefería lejos a estar luchando contra mí mismo por no tomarla en mis brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

 _¡Con un demonio!_ Tenía veinticuatro años, yo podía con esto.

* * *

Acordé con Natasha hacer un ajuste en los horarios y salí de la pista, lo que necesitaba ahora era una ducha luego de otro entrenamiento silencioso. Realmente creí que Rose insistiría más y no es que lo estuviera esperando. Debo decir que su determinación y fortaleza me han sorprendido y decepcionado a la vez.

Me dirigía a los vestidores cuando unas voces me hicieron ralentizar, _¿Roza?_ – … fue estúpido de mi parte pensar que él pudiera sentir algo por alguien como yo – Me detuve justo en la entrada, ocultándome detrás de la puerta entreabierta.

 _¿Cómo podía pensar eso…? ¡Claro!, porque fue lo que le di a entender._

– No digas eso. Eres hermosa, inteligente y muy noble – _¡Y vaya que lo es!_ – No conozco a Dimitri, pero… – Me era difícil distinguir la voz tenue de Vasilisa. Sé qué hacía mal espiándolas, pero no pude evitarlo, algo me impedía moverme de allí y siendo sincero necesitaba escucharla y saber qué era lo que había en su mente.

– Lo que haya sido, ya no importa. Lo ha dejado todo muy claro y yo no voy a perder el tiempo en algo que no tiene posibilidades de ocurrir – Mi respiración se entrecortó ante su determinación. _De verdad se dio por vencida._ Debí sentirme tranquilo, pero no lo estaba – No te voy a mentir, es difícil, pero si logré hacerlo con mis padres con él no va a ser diferente.

Fruncí el ceño, cualquiera pensaría que siendo una Mazur lo tendría todo. Nadie imagina que está sola la mayor parte del tiempo y por lo que he visto, ha sido así desde hace mucho tiempo – ¿Cómo lo sobrellevas?

 _Es curioso, Rose desea acercarse a su familia y yo, todo lo contrario._ De hecho, son ellas las que en cada oportunidad insisten en que vuelva – … el complejo es muy grande, cada quien hace su vida. Dejamos de compartir todo lo que no sea para beneficio del campeonato – _Y en eso es en lo único en que debes concentrarte, Belikov. En su sueño. El cómo te sientas, no importa_ – Falta poco para la competencia, después él se marchará a donde sea que haya estado; su contrato acaba justo ese día y todo será mucho más fácil.

 _Ojalá sea así de sencillo…_ – Rose, quizás si insistieras un poco más…

– Lissa, no pienso volar sin alas. La esperanza del algo con Dimitri ya se apagó… – Un dolor en el pecho me hizo estremecer y extrañamente el siguiente sentimiento en manifestarse fue el enojo, pero no hacia ella, conmigo mismo. Nadie más que yo había provocado esto: sus silencios, miradas duras, la ausencia de su sonrisa y ahora tendría que lidiar con ello hasta el final.

Impulsivamente le di un puñetazo a la puerta, cerrándola definitivamente para luego alejarme. Necesitaba salir, correr para no entrar ahí, tomarla en mis brazos y hablarle con la verdad.

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

Una de las muchas virtudes que me agradan de Lissa es su comprensión. Sabe perfecto que Tasha y yo somos como el agua y el aceite. Y aunque no lo diga, percibe que su "entrenadora estrella" tiene algo muy serio en mi contra. Por lo que le agradecí infinitamente su decisión de alojarse en un hotel.

 _Con suerte no tendré que soportar a esa víbora arrastrándose por el complejo. Aun así sería bueno hablar con Dimitri para prevenirlo de sus oscuras intenciones._

Me duché a prisa ya que Liss quería que tomáramos la merienda juntas. Bajé de mi alcoba, doblé hacia la cocina e inmediatamente una risa chillona resonó por el lugar. Entré para verlos sentados en la isla; una Tasha muy risueña acariciaba el brazo de Dimitri, quien me miraba de una manera extraña mientras mi mejor amiga se encontraba frente a ellos – Rose, te estábamos esperando. Ven, siéntate a mi lado – Sonrió la rubia.

Tragué mi coraje y me acerqué sin emoción alguna – ¡Oh, Rosemarie! Me alegro tanto de verte. Luces… bien – La voz hipócrita de esa mujer me taladraba el cerebro _¡Qué falsa! Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, querida._

– ¡Vaya! No te había visto, Natasha – Dije con ironía al sentarme. Su mano persistía en Dimitri y este no hacía nada por apartarla.

– Quería agradecerte el detalle de habernos permitido utilizar las instalaciones. Fue muy considerado de tu parte – Por fin soltó al hombre solo para arrojar dramáticamente su cabello hacia atrás.

 _¡Zorra!_ – Créeme, no lo hice por ti – Tomé un plato y me serví un poco de fruta; sintiendo sobre mí la mirada cuestionadora del ruso.

Lissa se aclaró la garganta y como siempre salvó el día – Christian me ha invitado a salir y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir con nosotros.

Rodé los ojos – No Liss, no pienso hacer de chaperona.

– ¡Pero no solo iremos nosotros! – Identifiqué su tono de complicidad. Deje de prestarle atención a la manzana y la miré, dándole una mirada marca: _¿qué estás haciendo?_ – Adrian vendrá, él será tu cita.

– ¿Quién es Adrian? – Dimitri habló por primera vez desde que aparecí.

– ¡Oh, verá entrenador Belikov! – _¡Joder Lissa! Esto no es buena idea_ – Adrian es mi único primo, es dueño de una famosa cadena de clubes y desde siempre ha estado loco por Rose – La mirada del ruso cambió abruptamente, nada podía entrar o salir – Así que, ¿qué dices? Él ha estado pidiéndote una cita por años – Me miró con inocencia, como si no supiera lo que hacía.

Estaba por responderle cuando nuevamente Dimitri se me adelantó – No creo que sea buena idea, ambas deben estar concentradas en su entrenamiento. No tienen el tiempo para perderlo.

– Dimka, no seas tan cuadrado y permite que las niñas se diviertan por lo menos esta noche. A partir de mañana se concentraran en lo suyo y se olvidarán por un momento de sus novios – Rio fingidamente – Tú y yo podríamos salir a cenar y no sé, compartir puntos de vista – No podía creer a esta mujer, _¡así o más lanzada! ¡Qué asco!_

– ¿Rose? – Dimitri me llamó, pidiéndome en silencio que me negara.

Suspiré, ninguna de las tácticas de mi amiga daría efecto. _Sea lo que sea que se proponga conseguir… ¿qué más da?_ Era una buena oportunidad para distraerme de todo _y tal parece que a él no le desagrada la compañía de la lagartona esa_ – Saldré con mis amigos.

– Perfecto – Murmuró con frialdad.

~•~

Retocaba mi maquillaje a la espera de los chicos. Liss optó por arreglarse en el hotel, ya que había dejado todas sus cosas y no es como si pudiera prestarle algo de mi ropa.

 _Toc, toc…_ Llamaron – ¡Adelante! – Tarareé pintando mis labios.

Un Dimitri recién duchado y al parecer listo para salir, entró a mi habitación. Me miró detalladamente y lo admito, tomó todo de mí para no estremecerme ante su fuerte mirada _¡Puedes hacerlo, Rose! No bajes la guardia._ Lo seguí a través del espejo, sin girarme – Saldré con Natasha, pero antes quise pasar a pedirte que no bebas en exceso, mañana tendremos un programa intenso y no es recomendable el alcohol en tu sistema. Por lo que también sería bueno que no llegaras tarde.

Dejé mi maquillaje y lentamente volteé – Se perfectamente lo que tengo qué hacer, te recuerdo que soy la primera interesada en ganar la competencia.

– ¿Ese tal Adrian es de fiar? – Inquirió sorprendiéndome. Sin embargo, él no era el único con una máscara de indiferencia.

– ¿A qué viene tanta pregunta? – Seguía con los ojos fijos en mí – Mira, te agradezco la preocupación, pero sinceramente te pido que te ahorres las recomendaciones. Eres mi entrenador Belikov, no mi niñero.

– Igual debo velar por tu bienestar.

Sonó la campanilla – Sí, dentro de la pista. Lo demás, déjamelo a mí – Pasé a su lado y le entregué las llaves de mi auto – Que tenga una excelente velada, entrenador.

Si bien es cierto que Adrian por muchos años estuvo rogándome por una oportunidad, también lo es que hoy está más que enamorado de Sydney, su novia. _Y bien, lo acepto,_ fue bueno volver a verlos y disfrutar del momento, así significara aguantar al pesado de Christian. Bailé, reí y bebí moderadamente, por muy a gusto que estuviera no iba a arriesgar un día de entrenamiento.

Llegué a la una de la mañana, el coche se encontraba en su respectivo lugar. Entré, subí directamente a mi habitación y al pasar por la suya percibí el brillo de su lámpara de noche alumbrando por debajo de la puerta. _Tal vez olvidó apagarla o sigue despierto._ Me encogí de hombros y seguí mi camino.

A la mañana siguiente tuve que despertar una hora antes gracias a los ajustes del nuevo horario. Vestí un suéter holgado, mis mayas especiales y recogí mi cabello en un moño despeinado. Inesperadamente fui la primera en llegar. No quería ni imagíname el motivo de su retraso así que aproveché para encender los altavoces e iniciar el calentamiento.

Tenía algunos minutos de haber entrado a la pista cuando Dimitri apareció, en silencio se puso sus patines y avanzó hacia mí. No dije nada, permanecí en mi posición de Ángel y fue entonces cuando sentí que posaba una mano sobre mi cintura y con la otra elevaba mi pierna – Cuida los detalles – Enronqueció. Asentí sin saber qué decir, luchando furiosamente por no sonrojarme o estremecerme por la electricidad generada. Continuó demasiado cerca para mi propio bien y justo cuando llegamos a la Bandera Cruzada, nuestros rostros se encontraron peligrosamente cerca. Me perdí en la profundidad de sus ojos y en lo cálido de su aliento. Pese a ello y aunque me estuviera muriendo por besarlo, no iba a hacerlo – Yo… – Dijo entrecortadamente. Sus ojos viajaron a mis labios, acercándose hasta rosarlos con los suyos.

No necesité más para alejarme de ahí – Será mejor comenzar, entrenador – Vi un atisbo de contradicción, pero así como llegó, se fue.

Le pedí "Sugar" de Maroon 5. Me posicioné a media pista; imaginando a mi abuela en primera fila. Era mi motor y nada me haría fracasar, _ni siquiera un corazón roto._

Mi rutina hace mucho que la tenía estudiada y memorizada. La sometía a distintos ritmos de música y con ellos a pequeñas modificaciones, Dimitri tomaba nota y al finalizar siempre me daba los pros y los contras. Me preparaba para el Axel3 cuando sentí algo raro en mi patín, tontamente decidí no prestarle atención y realizar el salto. Y justo cuando la cuchilla tocó el hielo con toda la fuerza de mi peso, se escuchó el tronar de esta, provocando que cayera toda mi humanidad sobre mi pierna derecha. Por un momento el aturdimiento del golpe no me permitió oír nada, hasta que sentí los musculosos brazos de Dimitri sobre mí.

– ¿Roza, te encuentras bien? – Me estudiaba en busca de lesiones.

– Estoy bien… supongo – Pero cuando pretendí incorporarme, una pequeña punzada de dolor me detuvo. Pudo verlo en mis facciones, así que sin perder tiempo me tomó al estilo nupcial y me llevó a una banca en donde me quitó el botín y examinó la zona – ¿Qué tan grave es? – Pregunté con temor.

– No te angusties, no es grave – Hizo un poco de presión. A decir verdad no dolía demasiado, pero cualquier movimiento en falso podría complicar el trauma – Pondré un poco de hielo y reposarás por el resto del día. En teoría tendría que estar desinflamado para mañana.

– En teoría – Murmuré.

Dimitri tomó el patín, mirándolo con extrañeza – No lo entiendo, el salto no tendría que haber partido la navaja. Yo mismo revisé el equipo ayer y todo estaba en perfecto estado.

Una alarma roja se encendió en mi cabeza – ¿Volviste aquí con Natasha anoche?

Su atención se posó en mí – Ella vino a buscarme, de aquí nos fuimos al restaurante ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– ¿Y estuviste con ella todo el tiempo? – Indagué.

Irguió una ceja – Qué estás tratando de… no creerás que Tasha…

– Créeme, algún día te contaré una historia – Observé el reloj – ¿Podrías llevarme a mi habitación? – Asintió tomándome nuevamente en sus brazos – Y por favor, evita contarle algo de esto a esa serpiente ponzoñosa.

~•~

Me mantuve gran parte del día en la cama, acompañada de una compresa helada. Estudiando mis videos de rutinas pasadas, viendo los detalles de mi vestimenta para la competencia o simplemente en Facebook.

Lo que me hizo recordar mi viejo álbum de recortes, lo saqué de mi mesita de noche y comencé a hojearlo. _No cabía duda que Dimitri era una Dios en lo que hacía._ Lo cual era extraño, en el tiempo que tiene conmigo jamás lo había visto cojeando o limitándose en movimientos, no debería ser así en caso de estar lesionado, _¿o sí?_

La puerta se abrió y un enorme ruso entró con una charola y dos humeantes tazas de chocolate caliente – ¿Cómo estás? – Se detuvo, manteniendo su distancia.

Señalé el banquillo junto a mi cama, invitándolo a sentarse – He estado mejor. Y por eso quiero pedirte algo – Asintió entregándome una taza – Cuida mucho lo que digas frente a Tasha, me refiero a lo relacionado con mi rutina y esas cosas. Esa mujer me odia y no dudo ni un instante en que esto ha sido obra suya.

– ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso, Rose? – Hizo una pausa – Los accidentes pasan.

– Tal vez, pero curiosamente siempre que la tengo cerca mi suerte cambia a peor.

Di un pequeño sorbo, _mmm…_ _esto esta delicioso_ – ¿Estas segura de que solo es eso?

Descubrí su cuestión implícita – No es que no te tenga confianza, porque te la tengo. Es en ella en quien no confío. Por eso Lissa optó por quedarse en un hotel y yo mandé cerrar todos los accesos a la pista mientras estemos trabajando, también pondré los altavoces a tope con un sinfín de melodías para que no trate de sabotearme otra vez.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó cambiando de tema.

– Emm… pues es… míralo tú mismo – Se lo entregué, ya no había manera de esconderlo, eso sería aún más sospechoso de mi parte.

Dejó su taza antes de ver el contenido del cuadernillo – ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

– Es mío – Dije soplando el vapor – Yo lo hice.

– ¿Cómo…?

Por primera vez pude verlo contrariado, ansioso, nervioso y hasta cierto punto anhelante – Eras una figura pública ¡El dios del snowboard! Y yo… una ferviente admiradora.

Me miró como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo – ¿De verdad?

Me encogí de hombros – No me perdí un campeonato tuyo desde los once ¡Aquello era fenomenal!

Sonrió – Sí, lo era.

Su expresión se volvió pensativa – ¿Dimitri? – Me animé a curiosear – Las notas decían que no volverías a competir, pero yo no he notado ninguna lesión.

Cerró el álbum para devolvérmelo – Es porque no tengo ninguna lesión, Rose.

Lo observé extrañada – Pero el accidente…

– Salí con algunos raspones, eso fue todo – Me interrumpió.

– ¿Y entonces por qué te retiraste?

Sus ojos fueron tornándose cada vez más fríos – Eso no te incumbe – Su mala reacción me sobresaltó un poco. _Parece que mucho de su actitud tiene que ver con ese accidente_ – Lo siento, no me gusta hablar de eso.

Levanté la mano en señal de rendición – No, tienes razón. No es algo que me importe.

Un incómodo silencio invadió el ambiente – Rose, esta dinámica en la que estamos cayendo no ayuda en nada. Necesitamos tener comunicación, trabajar en equipo…

– No soy yo la que tiene problemas para socializar – Retiré la compresa de mi tobillo.

Él suspiró pesadamente – Solo quiero que intentemos llevar la fiesta en paz y que tú… – Meditó sus palabras – No quiero que estés a la espera de algo que no va a suceder.

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta – No te preocupes, no me voy a quedar sentada tejiendo bufandas.

Me levanté con toda la calma que pude aparentar. Necesitaba salir de ahí o me partiría a llorar – Hablo en serio.

– También yo.

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

 _¿Qué está pasando contigo, Belikov?_

 _¡No puedes perder el control así!_

 _Primero te muestras celoso a la primera mención de un muchacho interesado en Rose; luego, intentas provocar sus propios celos al aceptar la cercanía de Tasha; te sorprendes al ver un álbum tuyo hecho por ella y ahora, casi demuestras lo vulnerable y patético que eres con la sola evocación del accidente._

Suspiré frustrado mientras la veía posicionarse en la pista; luciendo el vestido que usará en la competencia… se veía hermosa. Me hizo la señal y accioné los altavoces, esta vez eligió a One Republic, "Secrets". _Juro que nunca entenderé sus gustos musicales._ La miré ejecutar sus saltos y acrobacias con gran maestría y elegancia, había disciplinado sus técnicas y aun así me era difícil prestarle atención sin embriagarme en su propia belleza. Realmente tenía altas posibilidades de llevarse el oro; me recordaba mucho a mí al inicio de mi carrera. Cuando creía que todo era posible.

Es perfecta en interpretación y evolución, se entrega en cuerpo y alma… _parece un ángel en pleno vuelo._

Terminó con la magistral muerte del cisne. _Lo consiguió, su técnica y dominio son_ _perfectos_ – ¡Bravo! – Una serie de aplausos me sacaron de mi nube.

Me giré para ver a un chico alto, delgado y rubio, llevado un bonito arreglo floral – ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y quién te dejó entrar? – Solté repentinamente molesto.

– Tú debes ser, Belikov – Me tendió la mano – Adrian Ivashkov – Se presentó – Y él fue tan amable como para permitirme pasar y admirar tan bello _espectáculo_ – Señaló a Hans Croft que avanzaba con un par de muletas – Ahora si me disculpas, esa hermosura de ahí me espera – Seguí su mirada para ver a Rose aproximarse con una sonrisa que tenía días de no ver y que solía estar dirigida a mí. De pronto, la idea de romperle la cara a ese tipo no me era tan descabellada. _Pero ¿con qué derecho?_

Lo vi entregarle las flores y besar su mejilla, antes de apartarse a una de las bancas y charlar con gran alegría. Pude sentir cómo iban apretándose mis puños – Belikov… – Cuando me volví a Croft, él ya tenía los records de Rose en sus manos – ¡Vaya! Parece que lo has conseguido y por lo que vi, es muy probable que esa niña gané la competencia.

– Rosemarie, no es una niña – Por alguna razón sentí la necesidad de aclarar el punto.

– Tienes razón – Me instó a seguirlo a la pequeña oficina – Lo que es un hecho, es que será un suceso digno de presenciarse. Porque irás a la competencia, ¿no es así? – Cerré la puerta, no sin antes mirar de nuevo a la "feliz pareja".

 _¿Qué está haciendo conmigo?_ Suspiré – Sí, ahí estaré.

– ¿Independientemente de la presencia de la prensa? – Sabía hacía dónde se dirigía.

– Independientemente…

Discutimos las evoluciones y demás focos de atención, poco antes de que él se retirará me hizo una sugerencia que no pude pasar por alto – Sé que Natasha Ozera se encuentra trabajando aquí con la chica Dragomir – Asentí, cruzándome de brazos – Es una gran entrenadora, fue la mejor en su época, pero como persona deja mucho que desear. Mantenla lejos de Rose, su presencia aquí no me da buena espina.

– ¿Qué sabes de eso? – No creí prudente contarle a Rose que durante la cena que tuve con Tasha, estuvo todo el tiempo intentando sacarme información de una manera muy sutil y seductora. Razones que me hicieron dudar de su honestidad.

Negó – Creo que le tiene envidia o miedo. No es tonta, sabe que Rosemarie puede quitarle protagonismo a Lissa y Ozera está acostumbrada a ganar. Cueste lo que le cueste – Lo acompañé a la sala – En una ocasión la atrapé intentando abrir un casillero, luego descubrí que no era suyo, y al día siguiente la pista con la que Mazur competiría había desaparecido. Juega sucio y se vale de todo.

* * *

Entré a la cocina, deteniéndome un instante al verla comiendo sola mientras veía algún programa en el televisor. Algo sobre vampiros, _creo._

– Pensé que seguías con… _Adrian_ – Murmuré aclarándome la garganta, dejando mi celular en la mesa para tomar un plato y servirme un poco de guisado.

– Nop… – Noté su vestimenta relajada: una blusa holgada de manga larga que dejaba ver parte de su tonificado abdomen y un pantalón de yoga con patrones árabes o turcos en él. Si alguien la viera por la calle nadie creería que es una de las millonarias más jóvenes que existen. Su humildad es su rasgo más admirable. _Por supuesto que si la vieran por la calle lo único que notarían sería su belleza: largas piernas, cintura ideal y hermoso cabello marrón_ – Se fue hace un rato.

– También creí que no lo volverías a ver – Me senté en el banquillo a su izquierda.

– ¿Cuándo dije eso? – El sonido de mi celular atrajo nuestra atención. _Doma4,_ marcaba el identificador de llamadas. _No, ¿por qué ahora?_ No podía rechazar la llamada estando frente a Rose. Situación que me cabreó bastante _¡Solo mi suerte!_ – ¿Tu madre otra vez?

– No es asunto tuyo – Su ceño se marcó. Me estaba convirtiendo en un experto en molestarla con mis idioteces y constantes cambios de humor.

De un salto bajó del banquillo, llevándose las manos a sus caderas – No, no lo es. Pero ¿sabes qué? – Retiró los pequeños rizos que le impedían asesinarme con la mirada – Me voy a meter en lo que no me importa, porque la mujer no tiene la culpa de que seas un imbécil desconsiderado. O piensas que no me he dado cuenta que desde que estas aquí no has hecho nada por comunicarte con ella ¿De qué te escondes?

– ¿Qué es lo que en realidad te molesta? – Me incorporé. Mi paciencia y auto-control se habían ido juntas al garete – ¿Qué yo sí tenga una madre que se preocupa por mí? – Hablé impulsivamente, como cada vez que me siento expuesto ante ella. No es excusa, lo sé, pero no soy consciente de lo que digo o hago hasta que es tarde para remediarlo. _¡Mierda!_ Jamás olvidaré su expresión herida _¡Estúpido, has algo!_ – Lo lamento, yo… – Me acerqué solo para verla retroceder – No era mi intensión.

– Pero lo hiciste, eso es lo que cuenta.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás _¡Maldita sea!_

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

– ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

– ¿Te parece poco estar ya en la competencia? – Lissa y yo nos encontrábamos en los vestuarios, terminando de recogernos el cabello.

Después de los días más difíciles que he pasado con Dimitri, por fin estábamos aquí y en menos de una hora iniciarían las competencias de eliminación. Si pasábamos esta fase, nos concentrarían en un hotel por los siguientes dos días. _Los mismos días para su partida…_

– Te conozco Vasilisa Dragomir y sé que te traes algo entre manos – Pestañeó con dulzura – Solo espero que no se te vuelva a ocurrir la maravillosa idea de enviar a Adrian con flores y chocolates.

– Dio resultado, ¿no es así? – Retocó el brillo de sus labios.

– No, no lo hizo – Miré mi apariencia en el espejo. Detrás de mí un torrente de chicas corrían de un lado a otro – Desiste Lissa, lo digo en serio.

– Rose, dijiste que parecía furioso y arrepentido luego de su discusión – Suspiré, había estado evitando a Dimitri tanto como me era posible. La presencia de Croft hizo las cosas más fáciles. Sin embargo, el ruso buscó sus oportunidades para acercarse y tratar de remediar la situación. Pero al final de cuentas volvíamos al punto de partida, se acercaba solo para alejarse después.

– Hay algo que le impide decir o hacer lo que realmente quiere y eso me exaspera un montón. No sé cómo lidiar con algo así, ni con su humor de mierda. No puedo acercarme porque él no me quiere cerca y ya te lo dije, no voy a perder mi tiempo cuando Dimitri ya ha tomado su decisión.

Me tomó de los brazos para sacudirme ligeramente – Lo que pienso es que no sabe cómo actuar cuando estas cerca ¡Al fin y al cabo es hombre! – Se encogió de hombros – Lo descolocas y tal vez por esa razón sienta la necesidad de alejarte de él – Sonrió con simpatía – Lo he visto observarte cuando estás distraída y créeme, ahí hay algo.

Negué – Cómo puede ser que algo que empezó mal, cambiará a bien y luego a peor ¡No lo sabré nunca!

~•~

– ¡Eso fue magistral! – Hans me elogió a la espera de mis primeros resultados – Te luciste impecablemente, pero sin mostrar más de lo que puedes hacer ¿Quién lo diría, Mazur?

– Alguien me aconsejó que dejara lo mejor para el final – Sonreí hacia Dimitri, mientras le recibía una botella de agua.

Nuestros ojos se engancharon justo cuando se iluminó el marcador. Desvió la mirada y una genuina sonrisa adornó sus fuertes y masculinos rasgos – ¡Felicidades! Ocupas la primera posición – El público estaba enardecido; saludé alegremente a la cámara que me hacía una toma directa – Mira hacia allá – Señaló la zona exclusiva de las gradas.

Mis padres se encontraban elegantemente presentes junto a los de Lissa – ¡Vaya! No creí que vendrían – Pensé en voz alta.

Nos levantamos y dirigimos al camerino – ¿Por qué lo dices? Son tus padres, por supuesto que vendrían a apoyarte.

Me solté el cabello, sintiendo ansias porque Croft volviera pronto con los detalles – El viejo ha hecho un esfuerzo por estar – Comencé a decir, sin saber muy bien el motivo por el que le contaba esto. Quizás mi euforia me estaba cegando – ¿Pero Janine? – Me encogí de hombros – Me llama solo cuando se entera de que he hecho una locura y necesita gritarme. Creo que sigue molesta porque elegí el deporte por sobre las leyes. La verdad es que nunca ha sido muy constante… tenías razón cuando dijiste que no le importo a mi madre.

– Rose – Rápidamente se acercó, tomándome de las manos – No quise decir eso… estaba molesto. No contigo – Se apresuró a decir – Mira, hay cosas, cosas de mi pasado que me hacen comportarme como un idiota y francamente, tenía algún tiempo sin socializar – Escondió un mechón detrás de mi oreja, enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo – Mucho menos con una loca, talentosa, terca y alegre chica hermosa como tú – Sonreí ante sus cumplidos, _más o menos._ Solo nos percatamos de nuestra cercanía cuando entraron las pequeñas patinadoras que se encargan de recoger las flores y peluches que el público arroja a la pista – ¡Sí que tienes admiradores! – Comentó al ver el cúmulo de regalos, mientras yo repartía algunos autógrafos a las emocionadas niñas – Parece que Adrian tiene más competencia – Musitó.

Su tono melancólico me hizo volverme de inmediato – ¡Los tengo! – Mi antiguo entrenador llegó con los resultados finales – ¿Preparada?

Me senté para escuchar atenta qué países seguían en competencia – Adelante.

– Los ocho puestos los ocupan: Canadá – Sonreí, Liss lo había conseguido también – Japón, China, Rusia, Alemania, Francia, Estados Unidos y por primera vez, Turquía.

Dimitri observó las puntuaciones – China y Japón no serán fáciles.

– ¿En qué grupo estoy? Dime que no me ha tocado con Canadá – Hice una mueca – No me gustaría competir contra Lissa aún.

– Tendrán que hacerlo en algún momento – Comentó el ruso.

– Sí, pero me gustaría que fuera en la final.

Croft se echó a reír – Quizás así sea. Estas en el grupo B: con Japón, Rusia – Señaló al hombre a mi lado – Y Alemania.

– ¡Wow! Es un grupo jodidamente fuerte.

– Tú lo eres más.

* * *

– ¿Qué pasa? Pareces molesto – Cuestioné a Dimitri al verlo volver de la recepción del hotel. Estaba muerta y necesitaba una cama con gran urgencia, por ello lo esperé cerca de los ascensores.

– Tenemos un problema – Dijo pasándose las manos por el cabello – Al parecer hubo una equivocación y nos han dado la misma habitación – _Ok…_ – Intenté conseguir otra, pero me dicen que el hotel está a reventar de atletas y Hans ha venido con su esposa así que… – Hizo una pausa – Saldré a buscar alojamiento, tal vez en…

– ¡No seas ridículo! – Presioné el botón del elevador – No encontrarás nada libre a estas alturas – Intentó protestar – Y yo no tengo problema en compartir la habitación, todavía tenemos trabajo por hacer y estando lejos no va a ayudar.

Le dimos las maletas al bellboy – No sé si será una buena idea, Rose – _Tampoco yo._

El tono de mi celular me avisaba de la llegada de un mensaje. Lo jalé hacia el ascensor, presionando el piso diecisiete – ¿Somos adultos no? – Saqué mi móvil y abrí el texto – Y aquí tú eres el responsable… – _Lissa,_ leí: _¡Ahh!, no puedo creer que pasáramos a la siguiente ronda_ – Sonreí, casi podía oírla – _Nos vemos mañana temprano y quiero todos los detalles_ – _¿Detalles?_ Fruncí el ceño – _Dulces y rusos sueños, xoxo_ _¡Lo sabía! Sabía que algo planeaba, esa rubia me va a oír._ Levanté la vista para ver a Dimitri ligeramente apartado de mí, con la mandíbula apretada y la expresión indescifrable – ¿Qué puede pasar?

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

 _¿Qué puede pasar?_ Me repetía una y otra vez mientras esperaba que la hermosa morena saliera de la ducha _¡Nada! Simplemente, tal vez, me lancé sobre ti y te devoré la boca… no, no, no, deja de pensar en eso_ – ¡Con un carajo! ¿Dónde está mi autocontrol? – Rose parecía estar tranquila y yo como un adolescente en su primer cita.

– ¡Listo, tu turno! – Salió luciendo una pijama completa estilo Santa Claus, con el cabello húmedo, el rostro lavado y su embriagante olor a vainilla y canela.

 _Lo que me faltaba, una imagen sexy más qué reprimir._

– Gracias – Tomé mis cosas y me encerré en el cuarto de baño – Realmente no tardé en ducharme, pero sí en salir de ahí. Necesitaba reunir mi carácter para poder enfrentarla y cuando lo hice, desee no haberlo hecho – ¿Y estas flores? – La sala estaba abarrotada de arreglos.

– Esas son de Abe – Apuntó al único ramo que colocó en la mesita de noche – El resto son de Adrian.

Asentí robóticamente – Son… bonitas – Dije entre dientes.

Sonrió abiertamente – Adrian puede ser un cretino, pero es un gran chico. No tienes que disimular, sé bien que no es de tu agrado.

– No es eso… – _¡Por supuesto que lo es!_ – Lo que pasa es que no quiero que te desconcentres, comenzaste bien y… debes seguir así – Detuve mi divague – Como dije, Japón y China darán batalla.

Se sentó en la cama – No te olvides de Rusia, sé por experiencia que pueden ser muy tercos ¿Y quién sabe? – Sonrió jugando – Quizás gane tu país; ustedes suelen ser… escurridizos – No pude evitar sonreír, parecía que habíamos vuelto a nuestros días buenos. Me acerqué y tomé una almohada – ¿Qué haces?

– Mi cama, dormiré en el sofá – Respondí con obviedad.

– ¿Enloqueciste? – Erguí una ceja – No podrás descansar en eso – Señaló el estrecho mueble – Ni siquiera yo podría estirarme ahí. Camarada… – Mi respiración hizo una pausa al escucharla llamarme por ese mote horrible que sin saberlo, extrañé – Fue un viaje largo y un día agotador. Mañana te necesito al cien y para eso debes dormir bien. Así que déjate de juegos y métete a la cama.

– Rose, no creo que sea correcto – Me removí nervioso – Esteré bien, no te preocupes por mí.

Su expresión se tornó seria – Si lo dices por mí, prometo comportarme.

 _El problema es que yo no puedo prometer lo mismo_ – No es eso…

– ¿Sabes qué…? ¡Olvídalo! – Se recostó, dándome la espalda y apagando la luz de su mesita – ¡Buenas noches!

Me quedé ahí, como un imbécil. Solo era capaz de mirarla. De pronto, mis pies me llevaron al lado contrario de la cama, levanté las mantas y me metí a su lado, aspirando su dulce aroma – ¡Buenas noches, Rose!

* * *

Me sentía entre plumas. En un lugar cómodo, apacible y… seguro.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, acostumbrándome a la claridad que entraba sin permiso por la gran ventana. Intenté inútilmente estirar los brazos y las piernas, entonces, fui consciente del cálido cuerpo que se refugiaba entre mis brazos.

Roza reposaba prácticamente sobre mí, con la cabeza en mi cuello, los brazos alrededor de mi torso y sus piernas enredadas con las mías. Se veía tan pacífica, nadie creería que hay fuego puro en su interior – Ochen´ krasivaya5 – Musité en mi idioma materno; inconscientemente acercándola más a mí.

Hizo una linda mueca, arrugando su nariz mientras sus lindos ojos se abrían – ¡Hola! – Sonrió ¡Y que me parta un rayo si no deseé hacerla mía en ese preciso momento! De pronto, se tensó, estudiando la situación – ¡Lo siento! – Se incorporó rápidamente – No pretendía incomodarte.

– Descuida – Me estremecí a falta de su calor – No lo hiciste.

– Será mejor que me apresure – Mordió su labio inferior _¡Joder!_

– Sí, hay trabajo qué hacer.

 _Durante la noche…_

– Estoy tan orgulloso de mi niña – Abe no paraba de alabar el desempeño de Rose. Había estado magnífica. Ágilmente escaló puestos y aunque estuvo muy reñida con la concursante japonesa, lo consiguió ¡Roza estaba en la final! – Necesito buscar un buen sitio en casa para colocar el trofeo, tiene que ser un lugar a la vista de todos – Dijo pensativamente.

– Baba, deja ya de parlotear. Ni siquiera ha terminado la competencia y todo puede suceder – Rose se veía contenta y triste a la vez. Lamentablemente Lissa tuvo que abandonar la competencia debido a una lesión en el tobillo.

– Es cierto – Concordó Janine – Es una pena lo de Vasilisa.

– Me gustaría ir a verla al hospital, ¿puedes llevarme, viejo?

– Desde luego – Abe se volvió a mí – ¿Te unes a nosotros, Belikov? Podríamos ir a cenar después.

Desistí cortésmente – Se lo agradezco, pero me gustaría tomar un baño y descansar. Ha sido un día pesado.

Los Mazur partieron rumbo a la clínica, mientras yo a la habitación. Un tiempo lejos de Rose y las preguntas necias de la prensa, era lo que necesitaba mi cordura. Llegué al pasillo para encontrar la puerta entreabierta, la empujé y lo que vi me dejó atónito.

– Tasha, ¿¡qué haces!? – La habitación estaba destrozada. Muebles volcados, la cama deshecha y las pertenencias de Rose despedazadas por doquier.

– ¡Ese premio era mío! – Gritó rabiosa.

– ¿Tuyo? – Pregunté contrariado.

– ¡Esa maldita me lo arrebató! ¡Vasilisa debería seguir en competencia, no Rose! – Estaba desquiciada.

El mal humor que me habían dejado los reporteros comenzaba a manifestarse – ¿Fuiste tú quien provocó el accidente con los patines de Roza?

– ¿Roza? – _¡Mierda!_ – ¿Le diste un nombre ruso? – Al no responderle su semblante cambió a uno herido – ¡Pues sí, fui yo! ¡Se lo merecía! Ella me ha quitado todo: la competencia, la atención de la prensa y ahora a ti – _¿Qué?_ _¿De qué diablos está hablando?_ – Siempre he estado enamorada de ti y cuando coincidíamos en las competencias no eras capaz ni de voltear a verme. Te busqué, quería que te unieras a mi equipo de trabajo. Era nuestro destino estar juntos y llevar a Lissa al estrellato ¡Pero elegiste a _esa_! ¿Por qué, Dimka? – Arrojó a mis pies el traje hecho trizas que Rose usaría en la final.

Eso fue la gota que terminó por derramar mi mal carácter – ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Estás loca! – Sin contemplaciones la tomé del brazo y la saqué a rastras de la alcoba – ¡Se acabó! Te irás y dejarás en paz a Rose.

Ella luchaba inútilmente contra mí – ¡Eso nunca!

– Te lo advierto, Tasha. No quieres meterte conmigo.

Luego de llevarla ante el comité, dejarla en evidencia con los altos cargos y volver a escabullirme por evitar reporteros, volví a la habitación acompañado del personal del hotel. Tenía que arreglar aquel desastre antes de que Rose decidiera regresar; temiendo el momento en que esa puerta se abriera y ella entrara _¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle?_

– Dimitri… ¿qu… qué es todo esto? – Sus ojos se fueron a mis manos, a los pedazos de tela púrpura que sostenía – ¿Eso es? – Su voz se entrecortó.

– Rose, yo… – No supe cómo reaccionar – Lo lamento.

– ¡Fue ella no es así! Fue esa víbora venenosa que no supo aceptar la derrota – Limpió agresivamente la única lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla – ¡Pero esta vez vine preparada! – Rugió. Caminó con firmeza al armario y del fondo sacó una caja dorada, la tomó y la llevó a la mesa – ¡Gracias abuela! – Sonrió, mostrándome un precioso vestido color granate.

* * *

Abrí los ojos para verme sobre su pecho, totalmente prendado a su cuerpo. Ella ya había despertado y acariciaba ligeramente mi cabello, viéndome dormir.

Me levanté con cuidado, sin aflojar el agarre de mis brazos, apoyando mi peso en los codos. Automáticamente mi mano retiró los rizos suaves de su cara, acaricié su mejilla y su labio inferior, mientras su aliento me envolvía hasta la locura.

– Roza… – Susurré y sin pensármelo, bajé mi rostro al suyo. Besándola con toda la pasión, necesidad, anhelo, dolor y tristeza que sentía. Sus manos se aferraron a mi espalda y las mías a su cadera. Un gemido suyo fue lo que me hizo despabilar, me retiré sin dejar de mirarla, lucía hermosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración igual de irregular que la mía – Esto no…

– Shhh… – Colocó un dedo en mis labios – Ya sé lo que vas a decirme, Dimitri – Suavemente me empujó para levantarse – Fuiste muy claro la primera vez. Descuida… entiendo. No estas interesado.

Pero lo estaba, sí que lo estaba.

~•~

Por más que lo intentaba no podía eliminar aquella escena de mi cabeza o la sensación de mi cuerpo y por mi bien tenía que controlarme. Estábamos en la final, a escasos minutos de iniciar.

Rose salió del camerino, usaba el vestido regalo de su difunta abuela. La falda corta llevaba algunos volantes largos, y el corsé tenía piedrecillas bordadas y las transparencias necesarias. Se veía aún más hermosa con sus rizos sueltos – ¿Estas lista?

– Sí, entrenador.

Una molestia surgió en mi pecho, pero la ignoré lo mejor que pude. Tenía que poner una sonrisa en su cara – Pase lo que pase allá afuera, quiero decirte que me siento orgulloso de todo lo que has logrado – Levanté su rostro tomándola de la barbilla – Sin embargo, hoy Turquía se lleva el oro.

Fui recompensado con una sonrisa de lado – Eso espero.

La acompañé hasta la pista y juntos vimos el desempeño de la concursante china. Percibí que los nervios de Rose comenzaban a expandirse, así que tomé su mano, apretándola ligeramente – Lo harás bien.

El jurado dio las notas y Roza fue llamada a la pista. Ahora era yo quien se moría de ansiedad – Lo hará bien – Repitió Hans, guiñándome en complicidad. La melodía resonó por los altavoces, atrayendo toda mi atención a la mujer que me robaba el aliento: "Love" de Michael Bublé. _Ella eligió un…_ – ¿Swing? – Soltó sorprendido – ¿Cómo la convenciste de usar esa música? Ella cree que es para ancianos.

– No he sido yo – La respuesta del público fue inmediata, como mi sonrisa.

Sus saltos, giros y acrobacias fueron acompasados por la elegancia de sus movimientos de baile y la gracia de sus rizos volando a su alrededor _¡Un Ángel!_ Aun no terminaba su rutina y el público ya la ovacionaba, aquel espectáculo absorbió todo mi ser. Su belleza era tanta, que me dolía.

Entonces descubrí que estaba enamorado… amaba a Rose Mazur y ella tenía el oro.

* * *

 _Rose_

* * *

– ¡Salud! – Mi familia y amigos más cercanos aplaudían al discurso de mi padre.

Yo seguía sin poder creerlo… _¡Gané!_ _Gané la competencia, abuela._

El fuerte aroma de su colonia de afeitar me previno de su presencia – Te ves… muy hermosa. No tuve oportunidad de decírtelo antes.

– Gracias – No sonreí. El que estuviera en traje de gala, absolutamente hermoso, no era razón suficiente. Mi alegría se borró al verlo empacando sus cosas.

– Te… – Se aclaró la garganta – ¿Te gustaría bailar… conmigo?

Asentí, dejando mi copa de champagne de lado. Me tendió la mano y me guio suavemente a la pista de baile. Coldplay hacía doler mi corazón con "Fix You". Rodeó mi cintura y comenzamos a balancearnos a un ritmo lento.

– ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? – Pregunté no queriendo saber la respuesta.

– En un par de horas – Nunca me había visto con la intensidad que demostraba ahora.

– Oh… – Fue todo lo que mi cerebro pudo formular.

– Nunca había visto un espectáculo así. Era casi como si volaras – Sonrió – Ahora yo soy un ferviente admirador.

No pude evitar reír – Puedes hacer un álbum – Guardé silencio, armándome de valor para lo siguiente y es que no podía quedarme con la duda – Dimitri, ¿por qué me besaste?

– Rose – Nos detuvo – No nos hagamos esto, por favor. No puedo darte lo que quieres.

– ¿Y qué es lo que quieres tú? – Insistí viéndolo a los ojos.

– Alejarme de ti – Sentí como si me hubiera abofeteado – Rose, no quieres estar con alguien como yo. Estoy roto…

– ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? No sabes lo que siento y creo que ni siquiera sabes lo que tú sientes ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Retrocedí – No quiero arrastrarte conmigo, estarás mejor sin mí.

– Belikov, supe que tu vuelo sale en unas horas – Abe llegó para arruinar o salvar el momento, para el caso ya no sabía – Vayamos al despacho – Mi baba me tomó del brazo y me guio con Dimitri siguiéndonos de cerca. Entró y se dirigió a su sillón favorito, mi madre ya nos esperaba. Opté por sentarme frente a él, iba con el temor de que mis piernas fallaran en cualquier momento. El ruso que me destrozaba el corazón se sentó a mi lado – Confieso que tenía mis dudas, pero Hans logró convencerme y debo decir que para bien. Te estoy muy agradecido por el esfuerzo y empeño que pusiste para que Rosemarie obtuviera el triunfo.

– Probablemente no lo hubiera conseguido sin usted, ella carecía de disciplina – No presté atención al comentario de Janine.

– Estoy seguro de que aun así lo habría logrado, Señora Mazur – Sentí su mirada sobre mí, pero la ignoré – El talento de Rose es innato, ella tiene un futuro brillante.

– Bien, tenemos que volver a la fiesta – Abe le dio una mirada atravesada a la mujer. Luego se puso de pie, entregándole un cheque al ruso para finalizar estrechando su mano – Buen viaje, muchacho.

– ¿Rose? – Mi madre me llamó – ¿No tienes nada qué decir? No seas malagradecida – Murmuró camino a la puerta.

Mordí mi labio, esperando a que abandonaran la habitación para poder sacar lo que había en mi pecho, no pensaba quedarme con nada. Me incorporé alisando mi vestido de noche, instándolo a levantarse para enfrentarlo – Gracias, entrenador Belikov. Espero no haberle hecho perder su tiempo valioso – Tomé aire – ¡Que tenga una buena vida donde sea que vaya a esconderse!

* * *

 _Dimitri_

* * *

Estaba en el taxi, con mi billete de avión en la mano, rumbo al aeropuerto. Con mil y un pensamientos en la cabeza y mis sentimientos por doquier.

 _Esto tenía que haber sido más sencillo: llegar, entrenarla e irme._

 _El punto es que no quiero hacerlo,_ _no quiero irme._

Pero tenía miedo, esa es la realidad. Temía amarla y dejarme amar _¿Qué harías tú, Iván?_

De repente, fui consciente de la melodía que sonaba en la radio: "When I was your man" de Bruno Mars. El conductor subió el volumen – Esta canción es muy buena, ¿no cree? – Comentó amigablemente el chico pelirrojo. Mason se leía en su gafete.

– Sí, lo es.

 _Roza…_ _¿cómo voy a poder seguir sin ti?_ Sin su sonrisa o su mirada pícara, su tenacidad y arrojo _¿Realmente no voy a luchar por ella? ¿Realmente no voy a luchar por mí?_

Necesito volver a vivir y Rose me hizo reír, pelear por algo… _me hizo feliz_ – Tomaré un atajo. Ya sabe, por la época hay mucho tráfico.

– Noche Buena – _¡Mierda!_ _El cumpleaños de Rose es mañana_ – Regresa – Musité.

– ¿Cómo dijo?

– Regresa, llévame de nuevo al salón.

No sé qué es lo que pudo ver en mis rasgos, pero sonrió divertido – ¿Una chica, eh?

– ¿Puede haber otra razón?

– ¿Y es bonita?

– Es hermosa.

Hizo el cambio de velocidades – ¡Pues no se diga más, a por la damisela!

~•~

Corrí por las escaleras en busca de la mujer que amo.

Sin embargo, cuando llegué al salón de fiestas no pude encontrarla, había mucha gente – ¿Belikov? – Una voz detestable me hizo voltear.

¡Y que me parta un rayo si dejaba a Rose en las garras de un playboy como este! – Ahora no tengo tiempo, Ivashkov.

– ¿Buscas a Rose? – Detuve mi andar, _mejor aclarar las cosas de una vez._

– Mira Adrian, sé que estás enamorado de ella y que desde hace años la pretendes. Pues déjame decirte algo, también yo – Sonrió burlonamente, cruzándose de brazos – Y no pienso rendirme, así tenga que romperte las piernas.

Guardó silencio antes de beber de su copa – ¿Ves a esa chica de allá? – Señaló a una rubia que se encontraba charlando alegremente con Lissa – Su nombre es Sydney – Caminó hasta colocarse a mi lado – Y me tiene loco de amor, como un estúpido.

Lo miré confundido – Creí que tú… que tú y Rose…

Palmeó mi espalda – Hace años que dejó en claro sus intenciones conmigo.

– ¿Y las flores?

Se encogió de hombros – Hacía un favor a una amiga. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, el favor te lo estaba haciendo a ti.

– Eres un… – Volví la mirada a la multitud ¿Dónde estaba?

– No está aquí, se fue – _¿Qué?_ Lo vi beberse el resto del trago – Y si no me hubieras interrumpido te lo habría dicho antes. Volvió al complejo, dijo que necesitaba estar sola.

– Gracias – Me dirigí de nuevo a la salida – Aun así sigues cayéndome mal.

Debido a que salí como alma que lleva el diablo, Mason me hizo el favor de esperarme para entregarme las maletas. Pero nuevamente requerí de sus servicios de transporte; a menos de cuarenta minutos para Navidad – Fiuuu… – Silbó al mirar la mansión – ¿Tú chica vive aquí?

Le entregué unos cuantos billetes – Todavía no sé si quiere ser mi chica.

– ¡Buena suerte entonces!

Tomé mis cosas y volví a emprender una carrera por encontrar a Rose. El sonido de los altavoces me dio una buena pista de su ubicación. Corrí por la fuerte necesidad de tenerla entre mis brazos. Abrí las grandes puertas y solo entonces pude soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo. Verla patinando, entregándose, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento como si estuviera rodeada de su público, me caló hasta los huesos.

 _¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar en dejarla?_

Aún en contra de mi voluntad esperé a que terminara la canción: "Not Today" de Imagine Dragons. Tenía que hablar con ella y para ello la necesitaba desahogada. No había encendido todas las luces, solo un reflector que apuntaba directamente al centro de la pista. Saqué mis patines y comencé a colocármelos.

Cuando su rutina terminó, noté cómo se sacudían ligeramente sus hombros. Lloraba y me odiaba por haber sido el causante de su dolor. Quedamente patiné hacia ella, deteniéndome a escasos dos metros y aclarándome la garganta me dispuse a hablarle de lo que me oprimía el pecho hasta asfixiarme.

– Iván Zeklos – Comencé, sobresaltándola. Se giró para mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos, la nariz roja y las mejillas manchadas por sus preciosas lágrimas – Era el nombre de mi mejor amigo, mi casi hermano – Le ofrecí una pequeña foto que nunca ha salido de mi billetera. Quería que viera con sus ojos la imagen del hombre que pesa sobre mis hombros – Vivimos por la misma calle; lo golpeé en el rostro luego de atreverse a besar a mi hermana Sonya – Sonreí ante el recuerdo – A partir de ahí fuimos los mejores amigos; crecimos juntos, fuimos a la Universidad y nunca dejó de apoyarme para que cumpliera mi sueño. Así significara limpiar chimeneas, cargar bultos de harina o trabajar en el aserradero. Era un gran chico, excelente oyente y bailarín. Único en su especie – Suspiré – Y yo lo maté.

Dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar – ¿De qué estás hablando?

– El accidente… viajaba con su familia, sus padres y hermano, Jesse era su nombre. Me habían invitado a celebrar el cumpleaños de su abuelo, cumplía ochenta y cinco, y el señor me tenía mucho aprecio – Tomé aire – Pasamos un fin de semana increíble, pero tuvimos que volver al finalizar la fiesta. Iván había bebido un poco y prácticamente se durmió al subir al auto, su hermano no tenía licencia y la Señora Zeklos no sabía conducir, así que cuando su padre me pidió que lo reemplazara al volante, no lo dudé. No bebía gracias a mi carrera deportiva, tenía carnet de conducir y dije: _¡Desde luego!_ Era un trayecto largo, podía conducir por unas horas – Tragué el nudo de mi garganta – Fue la peor decisión de mi vida, pues cuando menos lo esperé… estábamos volcados sobre la carretera. Lo último que escuché antes de caer inconsciente fue el grito aterrado de Jesse llamando a su madre. El frío me hizo recobrar la conciencia; me arrastré entre el vidrio, fierro retorcido y el penetrante olor a sangre y humo. Llamaba a Iván, pero la única respuesta que obtuve fue el silencio – Rose se arrojó a mis brazos – Lo encontré a mitad de la carretera, murió al instante, su familia dentro del auto. Y yo… me quedé ahí. Acompañando a mi amigo hasta que llegaron las ambulancias y patrullas. Esa noche morí junto a Iván.

Se retiró para mirarme a la cara y al ver mis silenciosas lágrimas las limpió suavemente con sus dedos – Fue un accidente, dijeron que te habían chocado.

– Y así fue, el otro conductor iba muy drogado. Falleció en el hospital.

– ¿Entonces por qué te atormentas si sabes que no fue tu culpa? – Reprimió un sollozo.

– Porque pude haber hecho algo, prestar más atención. Si hubiera girado a la derecha tal vez ellos seguirían con vida.

Negó – No puedes saberlo, quizás habrías muerto también…

– Debí hacerlo – La interrumpí – No logro explicarme cómo salí de ahí con solo raspones. No fui capaz de mirar a la cara a su abuelo o a mi madre para el caso. Me aislé de todo y de todos. Abandoné el deporte que amaba porque no me sentí digno de disfrutar nada. Me fui a Portland, alejado de cualquiera que me conociera y dejé de vivir… – Tomé sus manos entre las mías – Hasta que te conocí – Nerviosa mordió su labio inferior – Me preguntaste, ¿qué era lo que yo quería? y te di una respuesta que no sentía – La acerqué a mí, envolviéndola en mis brazos – Roza, la respuesta eres tú. Tú eres lo que quiero – Fue mi turno de limpiar su llanto – Me cautivaste desde el primer momento en que te vi y al principio no quería reconocerlo, pero después me di cuenta que era difícil resistirme a ti y eso me enfurecía, por eso me comportaba con un imbécil contigo y no sabes cuánto lo lamento. Dudé y mucho, pero como bien dijiste, me marchaba para esconderme. Esconderme de ti, y ya no quiero hacerlo. Quiero darme la oportunidad y me gustaría que fuera a tu lado – Intentó hablar, pero me adelanté – Sé que aún tengo mucho qué trabajar: tengo que aprender a controlar mi temperamento, quiero volver a las cumbres, ser capaz de regresar a Baia y para eso necesito de ti. Quiero amarte y quiero hacerlo sin remordimientos ni malos entendidos entre nosotros. Quiero despertar a tu lado y besarte cada vez que me plazca… como por ejemplo, ahora.

Uní nuestros labios en un dulce y suave beso – ¡Eres un idiota, Belikov! – Golpeó mi pecho – Creí que te irías y que me dejarías sola.

– Lo intenté, pero no puedo separarme de ti. Hiciste volver a latir mi frío corazón y sin pedirme permiso te lo has robado.

Sonrió genuinamente – ¿Lo quieres de vuelta?

– No. Quiero que lo conserves para toda la eternidad.

– Eso es mucho tiempo, pero me parece bien, porque no pienso dejarte ir nunca más – Dispuesta a besarme me envolvió el cuello con sus brazos, cuando el sonido de las campanadas la detuvieron – ¡Feliz Navidad, camarada!

– ¡Feliz Navidad, Roza y cumpleaños! – Coloqué un beso en su frente – Te amo.

– También yo y mucho.

Por: IsyRoseBelikova

* * *

1 _M_ _ushing:_ actualmente es considerado un deporte. Ha sido y aún es, una forma de transporte nórdica caracterizada por el uso de perros de tiro y esquís, que servía para desplazarse por superficies nevadas con rapidez.

2 _Cuádruple, triple toe:_ modalidades de salto que realizan los patinadores individuales.

3 _Axel:_ modalidad de salto que realizan los patinadores individuales.

4 _Doma:_ "hogar o casa" en ruso.

5 _Ochen´ krasivaya:_ "muy hermosa", en ruso.

* * *

Espero que esta pequeña historia haya sido de su agrado, la escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Aprovecho para desearles felices fiestas ¡Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo! Que todos sus sueños, a corto y largo plazo, se hagan realidad.

Que el 2018 traiga mejores cosas para ustedes y sus familias: salud, dinero y mucho amor.

Un abrazo, con mis mejores deseos y bendiciones, Isy.


	6. Chapter 5: Agradecimientos

**Agradecimientos:**

Hemos llegado al final del tercer y último especial de historias cortas de nuestra pareja preferida "Romitri" de este año 2017.

Quería agradecerles el apoyo brindado a todos aquellos que han pasado a leer, seguido y comentado cada una de las colecciones y en especial de esta última. Esperamos que hayan disfrutado, entretenido, divertido y que lográramos despertar sentimientos con cada pequeña historia, que hacemos con mucho cariño para ustedes y para nosotras.

Deseamos que este no sea el fin y que si Dios lo permite el próximo año podamos seguir compartiendo en equipo con ustedes más de nuestras ideas, y así juntos poder continuar alimentando nuestra mente e imaginación, nosotras con nuevas propuestas e historias y ustedes entreteniéndose con la lectura.

Doy miles de gracias a las chicas que apoyaron y estuvieron conmigo hasta el final de esta aventura, y que aceptaron unirse a crear este grupo, porque sin ellas no hubiera existido este espacio llamado: (ROMITRI, Historias Cortas de Colección); Brenda-I, IsyRoseBelikova y CARLET77.

Por supuesto debo mencionar a Vaana, Euda, asideilogica21, DaniBelikova16 y Miuv.16 quienes nos acompañaron con sus bellas y diversas historias, pudimos degustar de todo tipo de genero, ojalá en próximas colecciones volvamos a compartir de sus escrituras.

A veces en los sitios menos pensados, aparecen lindas amistades. Y quién iba a imaginarse que aquí se lograría eso…

Termino deseándoles a todos que tengan un excelente fin de año, compartido con familiares y amigos, y que en este próximo año 2018 no falte las cosas esenciales para ser feliz, ni la lectura.

Saludos enormes.

 _Jcastillo_

 _"La escritura es la pintura de la voz… Y la lectura da al hombre conocimiento y lo lleva a viajar a distintos y variados lugares"_


End file.
